


What She Deserves 2

by ARtheBard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is such utter fluff I can't believe i am the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are moving forward with their lives. Work life is great, their marriage is happening...soon? And then parenthood, right? Time to lock it down so both women get what they deserve when it comes to happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo those that know me know I like adventure, cliffies, major drama. This is more pure fluff than I have ever written in my life! Hope y'all enjoy it!

“MAMA!”

Lexa smiles as two little bundles of joy race towards her. She’d been out of town for a while on business and had missed her wife and children dearly. She drops to her knees and hugs the little ones, glad to see she was missed, too. She gives them both strong hugs and kisses, loving the feel of their little arms around her neck.

“Kids! Let Mama get in the door!”

Lexa looks to the door of the house. The smile falls from her face. “Costia?”

* * *

“- -coming to you live from New York where later on today- -”

Lexa doesn’t hear the rest of the news story as she slaps off her alarm. She sighs and turns to the warm body in bed beside her. She strokes a hand over beautiful, golden locks.

_“How can I even dream of Costia when I have Clarke beside me?_ ” she questions herself. “ _Am I doubting our love? Am I scared of getting married? Clarke is my soulmate. I never even believed in that crap until I fell in love with her. She made me see I only thought I loved Costia because that woman needed me. True love is wanting to be with someone, not just needing them as a pastime._ ”

“You’re thinking too loud,” the tousled blonde mumbles.

Lexa grins and cuddles into her. “Sorry, baby. Just counting my blessings.”

“Count in the shower or you’ll be bitching about traffic,” she grunts and pulls the covers up over her head.

Lexa laughs and crawls out of bed. As much as she was a morning person, Clarke was the exact opposite. It was one of their differences. But it was one of a few so they work around it. Forty minutes later Lexa is reading the business section of the Washington Post, eating an egg sandwich, and drinking her coffee. She does NOT eat or drink in her Thunderbird! And with the weather in the forecast, this will probably be the last time she drives it for a few days to minimize salt damage.

“So did the financial world collapse while you slept?” Clarke asks as she makes her way to the coffee pot.

Lexa grins. “Nope. Still there,” she answers, admiring her fiancé’s sleep shirt, which barely covers a well-toned ass.

“Stop staring at my ass, creeper,” Clarke teases.

Lexa chuckles. “Well, when you show it off that way what do you expect?”

Clarke grunts and opens the oven, pulling out the still warm egg sandwich she knew Lexa would have made for her. She grabs the Style section and starts to flip through. She grins when she sees an ad.

“Hey, this weekend is- -”

“Already have the tickets, my love,” Lexa replies with a smile.

“You rock!” Clarke cheers as she reads the ad.

That weekend the National Gallery of Art is having a private preview of a new collection of rare, ancient pieces of art. Knowing how much Clarke would love to see those pieces, Lexa had made a couple of calls, made a sizable donation, and gotten tickets to the black-tie event celebrating the newest Smithsonian exhibit. For some reason it never bothers her to splurge on Clarke or their friends. But for herself, Lexa still has trouble spending money. Hence the “Nused” Jeep Cherokee she bought herself to drive during inclement weather. Anya had called her a twit among other things for not just buying a new vehicle.

“So, does this mean I get to go shopping today?” Clarke asks with a grin.

Lexa chuckles. “Yes, it means you get to go shopping today. Take Anya. She’ll need to get something, too.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “You got tickets for her and Raven, too?” she asks excitedly.

“Of course. I want to make sure we have people to talk to during the ‘mingling’ portion of the event.”

Clarke chuckles. “Honey, the ‘mingling’ portion you cringe about is the time for you to make business connections.”

“I know. I’m just…not good at that. That’s why I asked Anya to come. She’s used to that kind of stuff thanks to the insurance business,” Lexa replies. “Maybe I can learn something from her.” She folds the paper closed and stands. “Well, I need to get going.” She leans over and kisses Clarke. “See you tonight.”

“Okay. Drive safely, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke shifts, tucking one leg up under her on her seat as she takes a sip of coffee. Lexa studies her a moment, smiling, before leaving to start the drive north. Why the hell would she ever dream of Costia when she has that woman there, indeed!

* * *

Once she finishes breakfast, Clarke sends a text to Anya to see if she wants to go shopping for a nice LBD for the event that weekend. As she cleans up the kitchen she starts throwing together a grocery list. Yep, she’ll drag Anya along for that, too. She walks over to the corkboard she had hung on the wall. She peruses the recipes Lexa had pinned up there, find one that looks good, and adds those ingredients to the list. She’ll surprise her sweetheart with a wonderful dinner that night.

Well…she’ll try, at least.

She goes into the bedroom to start getting ready to face the day. As Clarke pulls the sheets off the bed to change them, she notices the corner of a picture on the floor under the bed. She bends down and pics it up. Lexa is in a shirt emblazoned with the name of her college. She is smiling but it is not the same smile that lights up when she sees Clarke. A sadness darkens the green. There is a girl beside her, also smiling but there is something hard in her eyes. Clarke doesn’t trust her and yet they have never met.

“You must be Costia,” she mutters.

Why had Lexa been looking at this picture? Clarke sighs. Why is the artist feeling jealous? She places the picture on the nightstand. If Lexa wants to tell her, she will. But curiosity may get to Clarke first and she may her ask about it. Time will tell. Just as she finishes putting the sheets in the laundry she gets a text back from Anya.

“ _Gym first then dresses_?”

Clarke groans. “Leave it to Anya to make me keep up with that damn New Year’s resolution I made,” she grumbles. She texts back.

“ _Yes. Then grocery store. Going to surprise Lexa with a special dinner tonight_.”

“ _Cool. Is it because she’s sad about Costia_?”

Clarke frowns. What the hell does that mean. “ _Why would she be sad about Costia?_ ”

In her own home, Anya curses as she stares at the question on her phone. “Damn you, Lexa. I told you to tell her. Why won’t you ever listen to me, you brat!” she grumbles. She figures the cat is mostly out of the bag now so she may as well free it completely.

“ _Today is Costia’s birthday. Back before all hell broke loose, Lexa was planning a nice dinner and stuff for them. Instead, Costia got arrested and threw Lexa under the bus. Last year she was back home so you didn’t see her pining over the memory_.”

Clarke reads the words twice. She starts to type then says fuck it and hits dial. Anya grunts as she answers.

“Anya, was Lexa going to propose to Costia?” Clarke asks immediately.

Anya rolls her eyes. “Not that I know of. I doubt it. Back then Costia would have had to ask Lex. My darling sister would never have believed someone would love her enough to marry her. You cured that, blondie.”

Clarke smiles then glances at the picture. “I found a picture of them under the bed. Like…like Lexa might have been looking at it but fell asleep and dropped it. Does she…would she…is she…”

“Clarke, stop. She loves you. If anything she was trying to figure out why someone she loves could hurt her so badly. Despite her biological donors, Lexa has an amazing heart. She always has. She probably can’t even understand how someone could be as cruel and horrible to someone they love like Costia was. It has nothing to do with you, sweetie. I swear,” Anya states.

Clarke nods slowly. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d say that. So…can I do anything for her?”

“Yes. Just love her. Make her that dinner, remind her that she is loved by someone who would never betray her.”

Clarke smiles. “I can do that.”

“Good. Because if you couldn’t I’d have to kill you and I just don’t want to have to deal with that mess.”

Clarke starts to laugh. “Right. So, pick you up in an hour?”

“That works. See you then.”

“Right. Bye.”

Clarke disconnects and glances over at the nightstand. No, she would never hurt Lexa in any way, especially not so deeply as Costia had.

“You suck, bitch,” she tells the picture before going to get a shower so she can go to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa smiles as she walks into the conference room. She extends her hand to the woman in the nicely tailored power-suit.

“Mrs. Olsen, it is good to finally meet you. Samantha has told me a lot about you and your company.”

“It is good to meet you, too, Ms. Woods. I have to say, after all the press on the former heads of Royal I was a little concerned with coming on board with you.”

Lexa nods at the honesty. “I understand. I hope you have seen that we are starting a new era at Royal. Or perhaps returning to the way things were run when my grandfather, Alistair, was in charge.”

“I believe it. Between what Samantha showed me and told me, and what I found out when I did my own due diligence I am confident you can help me secure the financial future of my company and my family for many years.”

“That is our aim. So, I will let you two get to it. Should you need me, I’m just down the hall. Welcome to the Royal Family,” she says with a cheeky grin.

Olsen chuckles. “Thank you. I may have to get myself a tiara.”

“Diamonds. Good investment,” Lexa replies with a wink as she leaves.

As she walks down to her office she sees her agents on phones, running numbers on computers, and studying stock offerings. Yes, the DC office was running smoothly. She goes into her office and senses Aiden following her. She pours herself a coffee as he sits down in front of her desk. She grabs him a bottle of water and sets it in front of him as she takes a seat. This is a daily ritual where he reports on what is going on in Ohio and with their overseas partners. They review what her plans are for the day. And she pats herself on the back for having hired such a top-notch assistant.

“Jack emailed earlier. The Ryan file is closed, the Patterson deal is hung up on issues with the London markets, and the Omigoto Films account is a go and sent an invitation for you and Jack to attend an opening of their first feature when it debuts at Cannes this Spring.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “The Cannes Film Festival? RSVP me for four. If Clarke can’t make it, I’m sure I can find someone to take the extra ticket.”

“And add Jack and his wife?” Aiden says, starting to type into his tablet.

“Nope. He already told me he can’t make it. How about you ask your sweetheart to put in for some vacation time,” she suggests with a smile.

Aiden slowly looks up from his tablet. “Are…are you serious? You mean…I can…you’d pay for…really?”

Lexa chuckles. “Yes, I am offering to pay for you and Kyle to attend. Now it won’t be all fun for you and I. Some work will be going on. Kyle and Clarke can entertain themselves for a couple hours I’m sure.”

Aiden’s smile is bigger than she’s ever seen it. “Yes, ma’am, they can! Thank you so much. I can’t wait to tell him! Our first real trip together!”

“Very exciting. So, what else do we need to worry about this week?”

For the next 20 minutes they run down that day and the rest of the week. When they finish, Aiden thanks her once more for the France trip and hurries out to call his boyfriend and make sure he can go. Lexa smiles and shoots Clarke an email so she can start planning, too, or so she can start trying to find the lucky fill-in for the trip.

* * *

Lexa tosses her keys on the counter and sets her briefcase down. She hears music in the basement but it is the smells in the kitchen that draw her in. She smiles when she sees the dishes in the sink and on the counter. She turns the oven light on and can’t help but lick her lips at the delicious looking chicken baking inside. Clarke has had a busy day!

She hangs her coat over one of the kitchen table chairs and makes her way downstairs. She smiles as she sees Clarke wearing old sweat shorts, a tee that is more paint than cotton, and old Chuck Taylor’s also covered in paint. Her hair is pulled up in a scruffy bun and a smear of green is across a porcelain cheek.

And Lexa would be hard pressed to think her fiancé could be any more beautiful than she is at the moment.

She walks over and peeks over her shoulder at the work in progress. It is a snow-covered barn surrounded by fields dotted with all sorts of animal footprints. Winter birds are gathered around a pine tree, some watching around them, others pecking at the snow to try to find any hidden treasures below the blanket of white. Lexa shakes her head, amazed at always at how life-like the animals seem.

“It’s gorgeous, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles as she finishes a cardinal sitting on the remains of an old split rail fence. “Thanks, sweetheart. How was work?”

“It was fine. How was shopping?”

“Great! Anya and I had some fun. I think we both needed a girl’s day out. She wanted to do mani-peti’s but I showed her the state of my nails and she agreed it would be a waste for an artist.”

Lexa chuckles. “Definitely. Any word on Cannes?”

“Echo is a go for babysitting the gallery in the day. Anya said she’d help on the weekend, even though she’s ticked you’re not taking her.” Lexa grins. “If O can take the nights, we’re a go.”

“And if she can’t?”

“I will be begging Anya and Raven to help a chick out,” Clarke states.

Lexa laughs. “Good plan.”

She grabs a stool she had put in the basement and sits down so she can watch Clarke work. Clarke doesn’t say anything but inside her heart skips a beat. She absolutely loves it when Lexa watches her work. There is no judging, no asking a lot of questions, and no offering suggestions. The brunette just quietly watches with appreciation as Clarke’s vision comes to life. For about 20 minutes they sit in companionable silence as the scene starts to near completion. When Clarke’s phone timer goes off she sighs in frustration. Lexa stands.

“Finish up, sweetheart. I’ll see to dinner.”

She kisses Clarke on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe. Be up soon,” the blonde promises.

Lexa goes upstairs to see what other things Clarke has for dinner. She checks the chicken and sees it still needs a little time. She finds asparagus in the fridge as well and quick-fix mashed potatoes on the counter. With the water heating for both, Lexa ducks into the bedroom to change from her suit to her pajamas.

She freezes when she sees the picture of her and Costia on the nightstand.

“Son of a bitch…” she mutters.

She feels guilty even though Clarke never said a word and her own heart was not pining over Costia. But it could sure seem that way. She picks up the picture and studies herself in the shot. Still unsure about the world; still unable to believe she was worthy of love; still too smitten with the woman beside her to see the snake in sheep’s clothing. She sets the pic back down and decides she will explain it to Clarke. She wasn’t pining for Costia; she was reveling at how different Lexa was then to the woman she is now. It’s amazing what a few years, unfathomable betrayal, and time in prison will do to change a person. Not to mention the love of an amazing woman and incredible friends.

Clarke gets upstairs just as Lexa pulls the chicken out of the oven. She smiles.

“Smells so good!”

“It sure does,” Lexa agrees.

“Be back in a few,” Clarke says as she hurries off to change, having already washed her hands in the sink downstairs.

When she returns to the kitchen the dinner is on the table, two glasses of wine have been poured and Lexa is gallantly holding out a chair for her fiancé. Clarke grins and sits down. As Lexa goes to her chair, Clarke starts to dish out the chicken.

“The picture isn’t what you thought,” Lexa says without preamble.

Clarke smiles. “You mean it isn’t what I thought it was at first,” she corrects.

Lexa blushes, which Clarke still finds adorable. “Right. Honestly, I was looking at myself.” She tells Clarke about the introspection she had done staring at herself. “It was only 5 years ago but it seems like a whole different person. In some ways…in some ways I came out of prison stronger. And I know it didn’t seem like that when we first met but…” she thinks about it for a moment. “When I got out of prison, I was terrified of the world. You saw that. But something in me was stronger for what I went through in there. It sort of came out when I protected myself from Finn. But it roared out of me like a volcanic eruption when I stood up to Nia. The girl in that picture…both of those events would have destroyed her. She couldn’t have done what I did. Kinda fucked, huh?”

Clarke smiles. “Not really. You went to prison for something you didn’t do. Maybe that horrible event was the lesson you needed to believe what Anya had always told you: you are a good person who deserves good things in your life.”

Lexa thinks on that as she cuts off a piece of the mozzarella, pepper, and basil stuffed chicken breast. “Yeah, maybe I did. Dumb way to learn a lesson but I guess I finally learned it.”

“True on both counts. So how about next time your sister tells you something you listen to her?”

Lexa laughs. “No way. At least not immediately,” she adds with a wink.

Clarke laughs as they continue to enjoy a wonderful dinner together. They talk about plans for the week and about setting a wedding date. Strangely, they are not as pressed about that as their friends are. They are just fine knowing it is in their future. When they finish, Clarke puts the leftovers on a Tupperware plate for Lexa to take for her lunch the next day. Lexa chuckles.

“I remember when I swore I would never use compartmentalized food plates again,” she notes.

Clarke smiles. “This is because it makes sense, baby. Not because you need it this way.”

“I know. Probably wouldn’t have even thought about it if not for our talk earlier.” Lexa glances at the clock. “Let me finish this. Legends is about to come on. Heaven forbid you miss the start.”

Clarke giggles and goes to watch one of her favorite shows. Lexa continues getting the dishes in the dishwasher, putting up the leftover wine, and tidying the kitchen. She then joins Clarke in the living room so they can cuddle on the couch and watch a couple hours of TV before retiring to the bedroom for a little fun.

* * *

The next morning, Lexa groans as she grabs the newspaper off the front walk. The bag was already iced to the ground from the sleet that had been coming down for a couple hours. Her commute was going to suck. Snow is one thing; ice is a whole different beast. On the bright side, schools were already cancelled and the government was already on liberal leave. She sends out a mass text to her people telling them to make the safest choice regarding going into the office. Most could work from home, others she would excuse the absence as weather related. No one needed to risk their life.

She finishes frying a couple of eggs and some bacon while English muffins are in the toaster. She is pouring her second cup of coffee when Clarke wanders in.

“Why are you up?”

Clarke shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.” She wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind and leans her head on the brunette’s shoulders. “I kept thinking of you driving in this crap and I got worried.”

Lexa smiles, her heart skipping a beat at the love in Clarke’s voice. “I’ve already told people to take their time getting in or to work from home or take the day on me. I plan to wait until the sun is up to leave and I swear, if the roads are too bad, I will come home. Okay?”

Clarke smiles and kisses her neck. “Good girl.”

Lexa chuckles. Clarke goes to the fridge to get a couple of eggs for herself since Lexa had already cooked all the bacon. She also readies a couple more English muffins. They work in comfortable silence as Clarke pours her own coffee and hops up on the island to watch Lexa finish up. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Savage,” she mutters with a grin.

Clarke just grins and keeps drinking her coffee. Soon they are enjoying a nice breakfast together as the weatherman tells them just how ugly traffic is due to the inclement weather. Clarke glances at Lexa.

“Are you sure you have to go in?”

“I am going to try. Looks like 95 is okay so I should be okay. I just have to get to Alexandria and all will be fine.”

“But you’ll come back if you’re wrong?”

Lexa stands and kisses her on the head. “I will come back if I’m wrong.”

Lexa bundles up in her knee length wool-lined raincoat, her scarf and her gloves. She kisses Clarke once more.

“I love you. I will let you know when I get to the office.”

“You better.”

Clarke walks her to the garage. The two-car garage holds the Thunderbird and Lexa’s Cherokee. Clarke had insisted on moving her Cherokee out in place of Lexa’s the night before since she wasn’t going anywhere that day. Lexa is glad for that foresight as Clarke’s SUV looks like an ice cube. Clarke watches until Lexa is easing down the road before putting the garage door down and going back inside. Suddenly the house feels very lonely.

“Maybe I should get a dog,” she mumbles as she goes to watch the rest of the morning news while cuddled up on the couch.

* * *

Lexa is half-way to work when the sleet stops falling. She thanks her lucky stars for that as she was about to turn around. As boss she would have felt bad not making it in when others were sure to show up. As she pulls into the lot, she sees 1 car already there. Aiden is getting out of his Camry as she pulls in beside him. He smiles at her as she opens her door.

“You made it!”

“You sound surprised,” Lexa notes.

“I was kinda thinking Clarke would browbeat you into staying home because it’s safer,” he admits with a grin.

Lexa chuckles. “She tried a little. I think she is saving the real guilt-trip for a worse storm,” Lexa points out.

“Most likely,” he agrees.

As the two start up the steps to the office, Lexa hears a rustling in the bushes beside the steps. She glances down, expecting to see a squirrel or bird. Instead she sees a dark mass.

“Is that a dog?” she asks.

And then the mass moves a little and she sees a foot. A  _small_   foot.

“Holy shit!”

She drops her briefcase and vaults over the railing, landing between the bush and the wall. She bends down and sees an unruly mop of dark hair. She gently rolls the person over. She looks back at Aiden, who is already on the phone.

“CALL AN AMBULANCE! IT’S A KID!”

Aiden’s eyes widen as he relays that information to the 911 operator. One of her agents had arrived while she was in the bushes. She looks to her.

“Kathy! Help me!”

The woman drops her briefcase by Lexa’s and steps into the bushes. The two women lift up the little girl. Her lips and cheeks are tinged with blue. They quickly carry her up the steps as Aiden gets the doors open.

“Her coat and pants are soaked,” Lexa states.

She and Kathy start to get the little girl out of the cold outerwear. As Kathy checks the girl’s shirt to see if it is damn, they hear a squeaking sound. Kathy lowers the sweatshirt enough to reveal a tiny kitten, black as night, shivering against the girl’s chest. She eases it out.

“Poor thing, you’re freezing, too.”

Lexa jumps up and runs into her office. She gets her gym bag out of her closet and pulls out dry socks and sweatpants, glad they are clean. She tosses them to Kathy then runs to the receptionist’s desk. The woman is always chilly so she has a small space heater under her desk. Lexa unplugs it and hurries to the lobby and plugs it in, turning it so it will ocellate up and down the girls body. Kathy strokes a hand over the girl’s head.

“She looks to be Tammy’s age,” she whispers, her mind on her own daughter.

Lexa nods. “Yeah, she does.”

Lexa studies the girl, who has finally started shivering. What the hell was this kid doing out there? Had she been kidnapped? Abused? Run away? What the hell are you doing here, little one? She sighs in relief when she hears the ambulance approaching. Aiden hurries outside to wave them in. A few minutes later, Lexa and Kathy move out of the way as two EMTs rush in. They start to immediately take vitals and check for injuries.

“Anyone know her name?” the lady asks.

“No. Never even seen her before,” Lexa replies.

“Damn, her temperature isn’t even registering,” the man mutters.

“We got her out of her cold clothes and into what you see, plus put the heater near her. Before that she wasn’t even shivering,” Kathy tells them.

“You did good. If she was out all night she’s lucky to be alive,” the female states. “Let’s get her out of here.”

“Where will you take her?” Lexa asks.

“Inova Alexandria,” the man replies as they strap the young girl onto a gurney.

As a police car pulls into the lot they are gathering all their gear and prepping to leave. Aiden and Kathy hold the double doors open as the EMTs hurry their patient out, knowing speed is of the essence to ensure the survival of the child. Lexa watches helplessly, wishing there was more they could do. A police officer watches them go then steps into the office.

“I’m Master Police Officer Ray Carls. Can you all tell me what happened her?”

“I wish I fucking knew,” Lexa mutters.

He takes their statements and promises to be in touch as things move forward. Lexa stares at him.

“Sir, is there a missing child report on this little girl?”

He sighs. “No. We’re hoping maybe she snuck out last night or this morning and her parents just don’t know yet. With this weather, they could be sleeping in if they don’t have to work.”

“Damn,” Lexa mutters. “Those poor parents.”

When the officer finishes getting their information, he goes to follow up with the EMTS and hospital personnel. It is then Lexa notices the little kitten curled up in front of the space heater. She picks it up.

“Hey, girl,” she coos. She turns it over a moment. “Make that hey, boy. Your friend is going to get help. We’ll get you reunited as soon as we can, okay?”

The little thing just shivers. Lexa lifts up her sweater and places him between it and her turtleneck. The little creature stretches, it’s little body still shivering. It then curls up and settles into sleep. Lexa smiles.

“So, uh, anyone know what to feed a kitten this small?”

Aiden chuckles. “I’ll call Kyle. He’s so excited about Cannes he’ll offer free advice, I’m sure.”

“Ah, good to have a vet tech who owes a favour,” Kathy jokes. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to call my husband and tell him to kiss my daughter and son for me.”

Lexa nods. She goes into her office and eases the door closed. She plans to call Clarke, too. She had almost decided against coming in that day. Thank God she did! She wanted to make sure Clarke knew a) Lexa made it safely. And 2) Lexa is bringing home a kitten.

The phone rings twice before Clarke answers. “You made, it right? Please don’t tell me you’re part of the pile-up at Lorton!”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Definitely not there. It must have happened after I passed.”

“Oh, thank God. I have been pacing wondering if I should call Anya or not.”

“Well, no need. I promise you, sweetheart, I am safe. Had an…interesting arrival here, though.”

“Oh?” Clarke asks, curiosity peaked.

“Yeah,” Lexa replies. She fills in her partner about the little girl and the kitten. “So, I plan to bring this little fellow home tonight. Is that okay?”

Clarke smiles. “More than okay. Is there anything we can do for the little girl?”

“Not until we hear back from the police. I am wondering if she ran away because of the kitten,” she wonders, reaching under her sweater to scratch the little guy’s head.

“Possibly. Wouldn’t be the first kid to choose a pet over parent,” Clarke notes.

Lexa chuckles. “I know I would have chose a pet over parent until I was 13.”

Clarke laughs. “I know.”

“Well, let me get off here and give Jack a call. May also call the PR department in case the news picks up this is where the kid was found and that makes them do a background on us.”

“Good thought. Stay warm, baby.”

“Thanks. You, too. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Lexa looks down at the lump in her stomach. “Well, it’s just you and me now, kit.”

She laughs at her own joke and only then realizes she never did get her briefcase. Time to get logged in and see what the world markets are doing for her investors while she has a quick chat with Jack Begley back at the home office.


	3. Chapter 3

“So once the markets close in London, make sure Margraf sends the paperwork to Rawlins,” Lexa finishes as she stares at her tablet. She looks up at her computer screen. “Then we can look to perhaps schedule a meeting with Margraf and his clients while I am in Cannes. I’m sure they’d enjoy a day trip.”

Begley chuckles on the monitor. “I think that’s a given.”

Lexa starts to ask him about some accounts that are still being handled with kid-gloves in the aftermath of the Nia-Titus scandal. But his eyes are starting at her sweater, which appears to be moving in a strange way.

“Uh, hate to interrupt, Lexa, but have you ever seen the movie Aliens?”

Lexa looks up at him in confusion. “Um, yes?”

“Well, it looks like you’re about to give birth to a toothy creature,” he notes with a grin.

She looks down just as a black furry head pops out of her neckline. She grins at the confused look on the kitten’s face.

“Well, hello there,” she says to him. He gives her a soundless meow. “Warmed up now, my friend?”

She helps him out and sets him on the desk. Jack starts to chuckle.

“I know you said you wanted to talk to me about something that happened at the office this morning. Can I imagine she has something to do with it?”

Lexa grins. “Yes. And it’s a boy, not a girl.” She tells him about finding the girl and, subsequently, the kitten in the bushes. By the end he is shaking his head. “So we figure the police or someone will be back by later to speak to us again.”

“I imagine so. That poor child!” He sighs. “I can’t imagine what her parents must be going through if they know she’s missing.”

“I feel the same,” Lexa admits. “So, I’ll keep the PR people informed. Hopefully the media training we’ve put Aiden through will suffice if people come asking around.”

“Hopefully. If not, I know you’ll handle it. You’re so much like Alistair I doubt much could throw you,” he states.

Lexa smiles. “It means a lot to me to hear you say that. So, where were we?”

The two continue to finish up the business talk as the kitten explores the desk. They are nearly done for the morning when Lexa groans.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks, looking up from his report.

Lexa sighs. “Kitten just pooped on my desk.”

Jack lets out a huge belly laugh as he sees the look on Lexa’s face. “Well, it seems you have something important to deal with so I guess I’ll let you go. Call if you need me.”

“Always, Jack. Have a good day.” She signs off the screenshare and studies the little kitten who is once more sniffing around her desk. “Let’s clean up and see if Kyle has given Aiden an idea what we should feed you.”

She uses probably more tissues than needed to clean up the little, runny pile. She dumps it in the trash and then uses the attached bathroom to wash her hands. Twice. She then lifts up the curious little kitten and walks out of her office. While she had been on the phone, several more advisors had arrived. People pop up from their desks to hurry over and see the furry little guest. Lexa passes him off and looks to Aiden.

“Any word from Kyle?”

Aiden nods. “He’s on his way with some food including some KMR, which is kitten meal replacement, just in case he still needs milk. He’ll also give the little guy a quick once over to make sure he’s okay.”

“Good. If he’s sick or something I want to make sure we get him treated so when we reunite him with his girl he’s okay.”

For the rest of the day, the kitten has the run of Lexa’s office and more than one handmaid willing to make sure the little furball gets a bottle of milk every few hours. Finally it is time to pack up and go home. Aiden and Kathy help her carry out her briefcase, the kitten supplies, and the little box the kitten is currently sleeping in.

“So, there is a detective coming to speak to the three of us tomorrow morning,” Aiden reports. “Said she’ll be here about 10 with someone from Child Protective Services.”

“CPS? Why?” Kathy asks.

Aiden shrugs. “Probably investigating how the kid was out last night. Just routine, I’m sure.”

“Okay. So, see you guys in the morning,” Lexa says as she climbs in the Cherokee. She puts the kitten box on the floor of the passenger side so the heater will keep the kit warm. Soon she is making her way south, hoping the clear skies and warmer temps continue through the night so the roads aren’t ice slicks come morning.

* * *

As soon as the roads were warm enough for the ice to melt, Clarke had gone to the store for a small cage, tiny litter box, and a couple of small bowls for food and water. And she may have bought a dozen or so toys, some of which might be bigger than the kitten! She had spent the rest of the day working on her painting.

She has just finished changing clothes when she hears the garage door open. She hurries downstairs and right to the door. She opens it and goes to the passenger side of the Cherokee, opening the door and immediately greeting…

….the kitten.

“Hi, baby. Oh, you are too precious! Come see Aunty Clarke. Yes, widdle baby,” she picks him up and nuzzles the soft fur. “Oh you are so soft and sweet and sooooo cute!”

“Hi, Clarke. ‘Hi, Lexa. Good day at work?’ Oh, great day, honey. Good day at home? ‘Oh, of course, sweetheart’,” Lexa teases, mimicking her girlfriend’s voice.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I see you every day. I had to properly greet our guest,” she justifies as she turns and goes back into the house.

Lexa can only laugh as she gets her briefcase and the care package from Kyle out of the backseat. By the time she gets inside, Clarke is on the floor in front of the fireplace, teasing the kitten with a fuzzy string tied on a plastic stick. Lexa sets her things down and hangs up her coat as she watches the scene. Maybe once this kitten is back with its owner they can get another one all their own.

She walks into the living and room and sits down beside them. She looks at all the things Clarke had bought and it warms her heart. For some reason she had thought about children with Clarke but never really pictured what it would mean. It dawns on her that any child they have will be loved, almost to spoiled, by the both of them. Clarke will be an amazing mother, that is for sure.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa says emotionally.

Clarke looks up in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa smiles at her and shrugs. “Nothing. Just…imagining you with our kids. You’ll be so amazing.”

Clarke blushes and leans over to kiss her cheek. “You will be, too. I just know you will.”

The two play a little longer until Clarke’s watch beeps, signaling the slow-cooker of chili should be finished. Lexa fetches the soft kitten food and mixes it with a little of the KMR as Kyle had instructed. She sets the bowl in the cage and puts the kitten inside.

“Eat up, big guy. We’re going to make sure you’re in tip-top shape when you go back to your girl,” she tells him.

But he’s already chowing down so he doesn’t hear her. She chuckles, figuring that’s a big part of parenthood, too: being ignored by your kid! She goes into the kitchen to help Clarke finish getting dinner ready, as always enjoying these moments of domesticity with her fiancé.

* * *

After dinner, Clarke gets the kitten out and it curls up on her chest to go to sleep. Lexa puts on a movie and the trio snuggle in to watch the Tomb Raider reboot. It hasn’t been on long when Lexa’s phone rings. She grabs it.

“Hey, An.”

“You found a kid! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you found a kid!”

Lexa starts to chuckle. “Well, it’s not like a stray dog that we kept, Anya. She was taken to the hospital. How’d you find out anyway?”

“It was on the news. It says she’s still in serious condition but improving,” she reports.

“Good. I guess her parents are with her now?”

Anya pauses. “How much do you know about this kid?”

Lexa frowns. “Not much. Why? What’s going on?”

“She’s an orphan. Ran away from her foster home 2 days ago. Her foster parents didn’t report it because they didn’t want their check withheld tomorrow. Turns out, they got mad she found a kitten or something and we’re going to get rid of it so she ran,” Anya tells her sister.

“Damn,” Lexa breathes out. “That poor kid! So…did they say what happens now?”

Clarke pauses the movie and turns to Lexa, hearing the change in her voice.

“No word yet. It’s an ‘ongoing investigation’ according the report.”

“Makes sense. Some detective and a social worker are coming to see us tomorrow. We’ve still got the girls jacket, jeans, shoes and socks. The jacket was pretty warm but the socks were ankle socks. Those and her sneakers were soaked. The EMTs were more worried about getting her treatment than getting her clothes.”

“I can imagine. She has a little frostbite but the doctors think the kitten curling up on her chest probably kept her heart warm and that is what kept her from dying.”

“Fuuuuck,” Lexa mutters, her mind picturing finding the little girl dead, not clinging to life. “I’d have lost my shit if she’d been dead,” she whispers.

“I totally get that,” Anya agrees. “So, keep me informed, okay?”

“I will. Promise. And we’ve got the kitten and Clarke is begging for my phone so she can tell Raven how cute the little guy is. Damn, I guess…if she’s an orphan, I guess we’ll keep him until the kid gets someplace she can have him.”

“Good plan. Damn it, Raven, behave! Love you, Lex. Good job today!”

“Thanks, An. Here’s Clarke.”

Clarke grabs the phone and as soon as she hears Raven on the other end, she starts to gush about the cute little kitten. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Like you two don’t have phones of your own,” she gripes as she kisses Clarke on the temple.

Clarke just grunts at her and continues to tell Raven about the baby. And since that baby is currently licking Clarke’s chin, Lexa figures she’ll let it slide. It is adorable!

* * *

The next morning Aiden leads the detective and social worker into the conference room. Lexa offers her hand.

“Hi. Lexa Woods.”

“Good morning. I’m Detective Miller. This is Ontari Azgeda, the social worker for Madi Wilson.”

“That’s the little girl we found?” Kathy confirms.

Ontari nods. “Yes. As sad as what happened is, it led to the removal of two other children from that home. Those…those jerks, to put it nicely, made sure things looked good when they knew a visit was coming. Madi’s discovery at the hospital allowed us to surprise them and we found enough violations that they will be facing some serious charges soon.”

“Good,” Lexa grunts. “What about Madi?”

Ontari smiles. “That girl is one tough cookie. She should be okay. The only thing is she was just starting to come out of her shell and speak again. I’m afraid what happened, and the loss of her kitten, has sent her into silence again.”

Lexa shakes her head. She gestures to the table. “Come, let’s sit and talk. What can we do to help her and help you charge her foster parents?”

The group sits down. Lexa, Aiden and Kathy go over once more the events of the day before. After he serves coffee to everyone, Aiden places the clothes they still had on the table. Ontari sees the threadbare ankle socks and shakes her head.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“To say the least,” Kathy agrees. “I assume the frostbite the news mentioned is on her feet?”

Ontari nods. “Yes. Though she shouldn’t lose any toes. Getting under those bushes probably saved her, not to mention having the kitten on her chest keeping her heart warm.”

“That’s just amazing,” Aiden notes. “What a pair of survivors!”

“Definitely,” the detective agrees. “So, according the responding officer yesterday, none of you saw her here before? Ever?”

The three shake their heads. Lexa thinks of the unruly hair.

“Honestly, my hair was pretty wild when I was her age. I think that would have stuck out for me,” she admits.

He asks a few more questions. Frustratingly, the Royal trio don’t have much more to add. They wish they could if only to make sure those jerks that had taken in the kids would spend as much time in jail as possible. As Lexa walks them out, she looks at Ontari.

“So, um, what happens to Madi now?”

Ontari shrugs. “Hard to say. This is her third family. She may just end up in a group home.”

Lexa frowns. “Why? Isn’t there someone that will be able to help her?”

“Madi is a special case. And I don’t mean special in a good way. She was in the car with her parents. The jaws of life had to cut her out. In the time it took for that the firetruck to get there and to get the car cut apart she had to listen to her parents die. Traumatized is too mild a word for her. She has nightmares and, like I said, she went non-verbal. She’s smart and it seems like school is an escape for her but you can imagine some kids can be cruel.”

“That poor thing…” Lexa whispers.

“Yeah. I’m not supposed to get too close to these kids but, I have to admit, there is something about this kid that tugs at my heart.”

Lexa grins and nods. “I bet. So, um, can I go see her or anything? Let her know about her kitten?”

Ontari shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. It’s for her safety.”

“Right. Yeah. Of course,” Lexa mumbles, staring at the ground.

Ontari studies the woman a moment. She had done some quick research on the three that had found the girl. She studies the far away emerald eyes and sees something that makes her take a chance.

“Of course, I can always introduce her to potential foster parents. You know, to see if they mesh,” she mentions, studying Lexa’s reaction.

Detective Lacey’s eyes fly up in the air at the hardly veiled suggestion. Lexa’s eyes snap to Ontari’s, studying the dark brown orbs to see if she is really hearing what the woman is saying.

“Really?”

Ontari nods. “Really.”

“So, uh, what does someone do to apply to be a foster parent? I imagine it isn’t easy.”

Aiden’s eyes widen. “Uh, Lexa, um, we should…talk before you do this. Or you should talk to Clarke,” he suggests, already seeing what his boss is thinking.

“Well, there is paperwork to fill out, a background check, a home check to make sure the home is suitable, and the parents would have to prove they could take care of any special needs of the child. In this case, making sure she makes it to her psychologist each week,” Ontari explains.

“We could do that. All of that. Hell, I have to have a background check for my license. Clarke is still a licensed EMT. That should speed things up, right?”

Ontari grins. “It could. So, how about you call your partner and let her know what you’re thinking. I’ll send you the paperwork when I get back to the office.”

Lexa nods. “Great! Thanks, Ontari.”

As soon as the city duo leave, Lexa turns to Aiden. “I have to go.”

He rolls his eyes. “Lexa, do you really understand what you’re thinking about doing?”

“I’m giving a kid a chance, just like Indra and Gustus did for me,” she states, irritated at him.

He studies her eyes, seeing the determination in them. He can’t help but smile. “You’ve got a hell of a heart, boss.”

She grins and hurries back into the office to grab her coat and briefcase. Time to go see if Clarke would be on board with this crazy idea.

* * *

Clarke stares at her lover, trying desperately to see hints that what she has just said is a joke.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she spits out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay...so maybe one little cliffie. :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa looks at her in shock. “Uh, no. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke repeats.

Lexa stiffens up, not liking the tone being used in regards to something that is dear to her. “NO! I’m not fucking kidding you, Clarke! What’s the problem? Don’t you want kids?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Kids? Now she’s more than just a foster? What are you thinking, Lexa?”

Lexa throws up her hands in frustration. “I’m thinking that kid needs a home with people that give a damn about her! Where they might notice she’s gone and call the police, not wait a few days for their fucking check to come in. What’s the fucking problem with that?” she shouts.

Clarke slowly shakes her head. “What’s  _wrong_   with that?” she repeats. “Lexa, we can’t even get our fucking schedules aligned well enough to get married, let alone have a kid! You keep having to jet off to London, Paris or Tokyo. Sometimes I get to go, sometimes I don’t because I have a gallery to run, or does that not matter anymore now that you’re richer than Santa Clause?”

Lexa’s eyes flare. “Do NOT act like I have EVER discounted your gallery! I couldn’t care less about my money but I would fight whatever battle needed to save your gallery! And how would having a kid impact the gallery?”

“Uh, well, how about having to get her to school? Picking her up from school? School events? Need I go on?” Clarke retorts. She runs her hands through her hair.

Both women step away from each other, feeling the tension of this argument. Sure they have argued before but it’s never felt this heavy. Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, like her shrink had taught her. She turns and looks back at the red-faced blonde, speaking calmly but firmly.

“Clarke, I was a thrown away kid. Madi sat in the back of her parents car and heard them die, then sat with their bodies while she was cut free. She’s hurt, damaged. I get that. Indra and Gustus saved me. I just…I want to offer Madi the same chance.” She steps closer. “If you think we need to be married, then let’s set a date and- -”

Wrong tactic.

Clarke spins around, her eyes like fire. “Oh so NOW you can pencil in a time to get married? You can do it for some kid but not for me? Fucking lovely! Glad to see where I rate!”

She storms off but not before Lexa sees the tears in her eyes. Lexa drops down onto the couch. She is not handling this right. She didn’t mean to make Clarke feel like second choice. Fuck, she never meant that! But she starts thinking about the continual date change of their wedding. Sure, one weekend was a no go for Clarke’s schedule but usually it was because of Lexa’s. Clarke had seemed so patient, so…so okay with it all.

“Obviously she wasn’t, you dolt,” Lexa scolds herself.

She looks around their new house. Purchased just after the first of the year they bought envisioning having kids in 4 or 5 years. It had a great backyard. Three huge bedrooms for kids or guests. An amazing master suite. The basement was half Clarke’s studio, half play area for those eventual kids. And this living room was perfect. Big flat screen above a gas fireplace, room to play games around a big coffee table, a built-in bar in one corner. Bookshelves for knickknacks and, eventually, sports trophies and such. So much was looked at with plans for the future.

A future that Lexa is suddenly trying to foist upon Clarke now without the most important part: their wedding.

Lexa had been terrified of the thought of marriage until Clarke. She had never even pictured it with Costia. It just wasn’t something she wanted.

“Until Clarke. Damn it, Lexa,” she mutters.

She gets up and goes upstairs to their bedroom. She finds Clarke on the bed curled up in the fetal position, holding a stuffed bear that had been hers as a child. The position and the tears just about break the brunette. Lexa leans against the doorframe.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” she says softly. “You’re right, we should be married and it’s my fault we’re not. May I sit down?” Clarke nods and scoots over a little. Lexa walks over and sits down. “I’m sorry I keep making excuses to not set a date. Please never think I don’t want to marry you. I want it more than I want anything else in my life. I meant it downstairs when I said Royal could disappear tomorrow as long as the gallery is okay. That’s where we met. That’s where my heart, and my love, are. I swear to you.”

She strokes a hand over Clarke’s head. Clarke turns and kisses Lexa’s hand, but remains silent. Lexa sighs and continues.

“Let’s set a date tonight. It can be tomorrow, next week, next month, we’ll make it happen. Let’s find the right date for us, Royal be damned, okay?” Clarke nods. “And I’m not just saying that to appease you. I hope you know that.”

“I know,” Clarke says softly. “Tell me more about Madi,” she adds.

Lexa shakes her head. “No. I don’t want you to think that my apology is about her.”

“I don’t. You wouldn’t lie to me. Hell, you couldn’t lie to me. I see in your eyes you are really sorry. So…tell me about her,” Clarke insists gently.

Lexa slowly nods then tells Clarke in a coherent way about Madi’s past and what took her to the assholes that let her run away on the eve of an ice storm. She shrugs as she finishes.

“I get needing help to get past the bad shit. Something tells me no one made her feel okay with having to see a doctor. I also know someone so…so sweet that she would run away to save a kitten has more to offer than a mute, sad, angry kid. She’s good, Clarke. She just needs a chance,” Lexa insists.

Clarke studies the olive-skinned beauty. She can’t help but smile at the sincerity and empathy in the woman she loves.

“You’ve never even met her, Lexa. How do you know so much about her heart?”

Lexa shrugs. “It’s just…I just have to believe that. And based on what Ontari, the social worker, said, I think I’m right.”

Clarke sits up and strokes a hand over Lexa’s cheek. Her blue eyes have calmed from raging sea to bubbling brook. Lexa takes that as a good sign.

“Let’s…see if we can meet her, okay? Then we can move forward with being her foster parents if it looks like she’s okay with us.”

Lexa’s eyes brighten. “Really? Are you serious?”

Clarke smiles. “I’m serious.”

Lexa pulls her into a deep kiss followed by a strong hug. “Thank you, Clarke! And I’m sorry for the way I sprung it on you.”

“Forgiven. This time. But next life altering event is done with a little more explanation and preparation, not just you bursting into the house  _telling_   me we’re going to be foster parents, okay?” Clarke orders with a grin.

Lexa blushes. “Yeah, I had practiced a bunch of ways to ask on the way home. That wasn’t one of them. It just…exploded out of me.”

Clarke giggles. “Work on that, baby.”

“I will. I swear.”

They share another kiss. Lexa stands and offers her hand to her fiancé.

“Let’s go figure out when we are getting married. We can even check with Raven and Anya to make sure they can be there. Then, only if you want, we can look at the information Ontari is sending on becoming foster parents.”

Clarke smiles and gives her a quick peck. “I want. Let’s go do this.”

The two go downstairs to check their calendars and start planning the next phase of their life together.

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Anya screams over the phone.

Lexa rolls her eyes. It was like déjà vu. “Why do people keep asking me that?”

“Because you can’t even set a wedding date how can you parent a kid?”

“I just told you our wedding date is June 22! You and Raven agreed it was fine!”

“So you were setting the date so you can have a kid?”

Lexa grunts in frustration. “NO! Two separate subjects, Anya! I just…we are…I can’t…ARGH! You frustrate the hell out of me sometimes, woman!”

Clarke, trying not to laugh, takes the phone. “Anya, put Raven on.”

“But I- -”

“NOW!”

Anya grunts and hands off the phone. Raven is chuckling as she takes it.

“Okay, you’re off speaker. Run it down for me, Clarkey-Poo.”

Clarke can’t help but grin as she explains everything to Raven. Lexa is leaning against the kitchen counter, sulking. She is adorable! When she finishes, Raven whistles low.

“It’s absolutely nuts, Clarke. And somehow, for you two, perfectly fitting. So do you need character witnesses and stuff?”

“Yeah, for the application. Ontari said it normally takes 6 months or more for approval but she is going to help us push things up if Madi likes us,” she replies.

“That’s really cool, Clarke. So when do you meet the kid?”

“Well, Octavia plans to be at the shop tomorrow morning so the plan is for me to call her to see if she minds opening. Then, well, we meet Madi,” Clarke says, her stomach full of butterflies.

* * *

Ontari smiles as she walks into the hospital room at INOVA Alexandria Hospital. “Hey, Madi. You’re looking better today. The doctors think your feet will make a full recovery,” she says cheerfully.

Madi just keeps staring at the TV, not really seeing what is on. Ontari walks around to the side of the bed with the controller and turns it off. Madi grunts and rolls to her side, her back to the social worker. Ontari just rolls her eyes, having expected as much.

“You can grunt at me all you want, kiddo. I was just like you when I was your age. Alone. Angry. Scared. Though you would have been hard-pressed to get me to admit that last bit. But that’s for another day. I have someone that would like to meet you. Two someone’s, actually. The first is the lady that found you in the bushes outside her office. The other is her partner. Shall I bring them in?” She waits. There is no response. “I’ll take that as a ‘Sure, Ms Ontari, show them in’,” she says with a grin.

She walks to the door and gestures for the two nervous women to come in. Lexa is dressed in a dark suit with a white button up. Clarke is in a sweater and jeans. The contrast were ways to see if Madi responded to one look over the other.

“Madi, I’d like you to meet Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin. Lexa was the one that found you.”

Madi studies the two women, nothing but utter mistrust in her eyes. Lexa can’t really blame her. She steps closer to the bed. She smiles.

“Hey, Madi, you gave us quite a scare. I’m glad you’re going to be okay.” She pauses. No response, no change in attitude. “So, um, I think it’s great you didn’t want to see that kitten hurt.”

Madi’s eyes flick towards Lexa, then away. But not before Lexa sees the sadness and tears. She quickly grabs her phone.

“Hey, it’s okay. The kitten is fine!” She pulls up a video showing Clarke playing with it. “See?”

She offers Madi the phone. The little girl studies Lexa a second, then takes the phone. She watches as the little furball chases a laser light while Clarke and Lexa giggle. Slowly she starts to smile. Lexa grins.

“Yeah, um, we don’t know his name. We’ve just been calling him kitten. And we’ll be happy to take care of him until you can get him back, okay? Did you give him a name?”

The little girl watches the video again. When it ends, she thinks a moment, then starts to do something with the phone. Lexa just lets her do what she needs to do. Madi finishes, stares at the phone a moment, then hands it back to Lexa. She had opened up a text message. Lexa takes it, looks at the screen and smiles.

“Coal. Good name for a kitten that colour. I’m sure he’ll be happy to be called by his name again.” Madi just nods. “So, um, I asked Ontari to let me tell you this myself. Or ask you, rather. Um, you see, I kinda had a crappy childhood. My parents abandoned me, gave me up, because I didn’t fit the mold of what they wanted in a daughter. I was about your age. It sucked. Luckily I had an aunt and uncle who took me in. They got me the help I needed, including a psychologist to talk to when things got too tough.” She takes a step closer to the bed. “I know we can never replace your parents but…well, Clarke and I…we’d like to foster-to-adopt you if you agree.”

Madi studies the woman carefully, then rolls over and pulls the covers up over her head. Lexa’s shoulders slump. She had been sure the little girl would say yes. Or at least nod. Clarke steps forward and strokes a hand up Lexa’s back. She walks around to the other side of the bed.

“Madi? I’m Clarke. I know Lexa didn’t mention it so I will: Coal can stay, too.”

After a moment, the little girl eases the covers back a little bit and studies Clarke a moment. She looks over to Ontari, nods once, then pulls the covers back up. Ontari smiles.

“That might be the closest you get to her saying she’s happy about the arrangement. So, I’ve already emailed your paperwork up and started the authorization on the background checks. As long as nothing pops since your last checks those should be fine. Class tonight on how the program works and a home visit soon. Keep in mind, I am doing everything I can to speed up the process so I may have to call a few times.”

“Call as much as you need,” Clarke offers. “We want to do what’s best for Madi.”

“I will. So, if there’s nothing else…?”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand. “Nothing right now. We’ll get to work and try to concentrate.” She looks towards the bed. “It was good to meet you, Madi.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “Yeah, nice to see you’re okay, Madi. I…I hope we’ll see you again soon.”

They both wince a little inside when there is no response. They start out the door but stop when they hear Madi sit up. They turn back and see the little girl staring at them.

“Hug Coal for me,” she whispers.

Lexa is nearly brought to tears. She nods. “You bet we will.”

Madi drops back down and covers herself up once more. Ontari is thrilled. Just seeing the little girl respond means the worker will move mountains to get this placement done quickly. Lexa and Clarke exchange a smile then go on out and down to their cars. When they get to the Jeeps, Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug.

“This is really going to happen, isn’t it?”

Lexa smiles. “Yeah, I think it is. We’re going to save her, Clarke.”

“Damn right we are,” Clarke agrees.

They share a kiss then separate to get to their jobs, eager for the class that night that will help them learn more about the foster-to-adopt process and what they will need to do now that they are on the verge of becoming parents!

* * *

Abby claps her hands. “YES! June 22! I will be there will bells on!” she cheers, so happy there is finally a set time for her daughter to get married.

Clarke grins. “Yep, Raven and Bellamy are standing with me. Anya and Roan will stand with Lexa.” She pauses, then mumbles quickly. “AndMadiwillbeourflowergirl-slash-ringbearer.”

Abby frowns. “Say that again. Did you say Madi? Who’s Madi?”

Clarke swallows hard. “Our foster daughter?” she answers, her voice raising a half octave at the end.

Abby thinks about this very carefully. She is very sure her daughter had never mentioned becoming a foster parent. Clarke bites her lip, hating this long silence.

“Mom? Are you there?”

“I’m here. I’m just trying to figure out if this is a dream or what?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Not a dream.”

“Okay, explain,” Abby asks.

So Clarke does. By the time she is finished, Abby is smiling.

“I’m proud of you Clarke. Not only have you and Lexa weathered your first mega-fight, but you’re doing a great thing for that child. If you need a character reference, I’m sure Marcus will give you one. He thinks you two are pretty terrific.”

Clarke grins. “Thanks, Mom. We think he’s pretty terrific, too.” She pauses. “I was scared as hell about doing this. But when I saw that little girl in the bed I thought about Lexa at that age, just as scared, just as confused. Any reluctance went out the window. We’ll do our best to give her a damn good life.”

“That’s my girl! I look forward to meeting her.”

“Thanks, Mom. Bye.” Clarke hangs up and looks over at Octavia. “So, we nuts or what?”

“Totally. But about the kid, that’s awesome,” Octavia says. “I’ll get Lincoln to fill out the forms tonight. Having two cops on your side will help, I’m sure.”

“Me, too. And Mom offered up her boyfriend. I think we’ll be fine on that side. Now we just have to do the classes, can’t get out of those. But with Ontari pushing, hopefully we can get things done in just a few weeks.”

“Cool. In the meantime, we have a gallery kitten,” she squeals, cuddling the little guy Clarke couldn’t bear to leave home alone.

Clarke laughs. “Yes, we have a gallery kitten.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa’s hips rock wildly as Clarke works her over with her mouth and a brand-new vibrator. Her hands grip the headboard as she watches the blonde hair between her legs. Her breasts are hard, sensitive points getting attention from Clarke’s free hand.

“Clarke…fuck…right there…oh, God, baby!”

Clarke smiles, enjoying the way her lover is coming undone. Sure, they had always had a great sex life, but it had taken some time before Lexa agreed to try “toys” to enhance the pleasure. Though neither would admit it, she is pretty sure Lexa had gone to Anya for advice about the pros and cons of using vibrators, strap-ons and other things the sheltered brunette had never considered before. She looks up and sees Lexa fighting to keep her eyes open, which means she is close to orgasm number three. As Clarke lowers her head once more to Lexa’s clit, she turns up the vibrator to max.

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

After that Clarke is not sure Lexa speaks actual words. I mean, she may have tried, but they are definitely not known words. It is the language of love Clarke jokingly refers to as Trigedasleng. Supposedly it is a drunken slurred form of “Trying to get laid” Raven said one night at a bar in her single days before Anya. Lexa figures it’s as good a word as any to describe the sounds made when in the throes of passion. Lord knows before Clarke she had never made such sounds in her life!

When Lexa slaps at Clarke’s head, the blonde sits up, smirking. She slowly extracts the vibrator and turns it off. She studies her love by the light of the moon filtering in the window. A sheen of sweat gives her an ethereal glow. Her strong abs quiver as her chests rises and falls as she tries to catch her breath. She has what can only be described as an adorably cheesy smile on her face. Clarke giggles and lays down beside her, cuddling close and throwing a leg over Lexa’s. Lexa brings a weak arm up to hold Clarke close.

“Damn, woman. Remind me again why I do cardio at the gym,” Lexa jokes.

Clarke chuckles and kisses her cheek. “For variety. And to explain your amazing stamina. No one would believe it comes from sex alone.”

Lexa laughs and turns to give Clarke a proper kiss, loving the taste of herself on Clarke’s lips. When the kiss ends, Clarke lays her head down on Lexa’s shoulder.

“You know…once we have kids we won’t be able to do this,” Clarke notes.

Lexa frowns and starts to laugh. “Uh, Clarke, you do know parents have sex after they have kids, right? I mean, if they didn’t, my brother would have been an only child.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as she laughs. She lightly slaps Lexa’s stomach. “Jerk. I meant have these marathon sessions where you scream my praises.”

“Ah, we’ll soundproof the room,” Lexa says after a moment of thought. Clarke laughs as Lexa rolls over and pins her to the bed. “Later. I owe you a few orgasms. And I always,” kisses her, “pay my debts.”

“Pay away, Sexy. Pay away!”

* * *

The next Saturday Lexa and Clarke are straightening up their house for the umpteenth time as they wait for Ontari to arrive with Madi. The adults wanted Madi to see the house, see Coal and get comfortable with Lexa and Clarke. They would then go up to Potomac Mills to do some shopping. Lexa and Clarke both want to get the little girl proper winter boots and clothes, regardless of whether they become her foster parents or not.

Clarke spins around when she hears a car in the driveway. “They’re here!”

Lexa grins as Clarke hurries to the front door. It makes the brunette happy to see how excited Clarke is after her early reluctance to this situation. Lexa picks up Coal off the couch where he is snoozing and follows Clarke into the entryway. She watches over Clarke’s shoulder as Ontari leads Madi towards the door. The little girl is dressed in too-short jeans, ratty sneakers and a coat that would be better for early spring than mid-Winter.

“She is definitely getting a coat and some jeans today,” Clarke states.

“Yep,” Lexa agrees. “Shoes, too.”

Clarke nods and opens the storm door with a smile. “Hi, Madi! Hi, Ontari. Welcome to our house.”

Madi stops a few feet from the steps and studies the large home. From the front yard you can see the main level and the upper floors. Since it is built into a hill, the basement is hidden and exits out to the backyard. The brick façade is accented with bay windows on either side of the front door. Black shutters are a nice contrast to the white trim. Black handrails frame the three steps up to the portico with the large carriage light hanging like an exterior chandelier. It is beautiful. Gardens are on either side of the step and, come spring, will be filled with blooming flowers and full bushes.

“Hi, Madi. Someone is eager to see you,” Lexa says.

Madi looks from the house to Lexa. Her eyes light up when she sees Coal. She runs up the steps and nearly bowls Clarke over to get to Lexa. Lexa drops to a knee and hands over the sleeping kitten. Madi holds him close, rubbing her cheek over his soft fur. Coal wakes and sees he is in the arms of his girl. He starts to squeak out his little meow and they can hear him even trying to purr, but he hasn’t quite mastered that yet. Lexa looks up at Clarke and sees the happy tears in her eyes. Lexa looks back to the reunited duo.

“You know, it is just about time to give him his bottle of milk. Would you like to do that, Madi?” Lexa asks.

Madi nods excitedly. Clarke pats Lexa’s shoulder and goes into the kitchen to get it ready. Lexa looks up at Ontari, who is pulling out her tablet.

“Feel free to look around,” Lexa offers. “We’ll be in the living room.”

Ontari nods and goes off to do her assessment. She has a hard time believing she’ll find anything about this house that she’ll have to address but paperwork is paperwork. Lexa leads Madi into the living room and the girl sits down on the sofa. She sees the tray of cookies and juice and glances at Lexa. Lexa smiles and nods.

“Help yourself. But keep in mind we’ll be eating lunch soon, okay?”

Madi grins and takes a chocolate chip cookie, giggling when Coal swipes at it. She pops the last bite into her mouth as Clarke sits down beside her with the bottle. The little kitten starts to mew again, his paws swiping towards the bottle.

“Hold him upright and offer it to him,” Clarke coaches.

Madi takes it and Coal helps her guide it into his mouth. She looks askance at Clarke who nods that all is going as it should. Madi looks back to the kitten, watching him eat until the bottle is done. She hands it back to Clarke and frowns in confusion.

“Burp?” she asks quietly.

Clarke smiles. “Nope, no need to burp him like a baby. Most likely he’ll just want to curl up and go to sleep again.”

And sure enough, he does just that. Lexa sits down on the edge of the recliner seat, her elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her.

“So, Madi, would you like to look around the house?” Madi shakes her head, petting the kitten. “Okay. So, um, maybe you want to go upstairs and pick out a bedroom. When we go to the mall we can order you a bedroom set and decorations and stuff if you’d like.”

Madi swallows hard, frowning. Clarke runs a hand over her hair in a gesture so motherly it makes Lexa’s heart skip a beat.

“Madi, I know things have been very, very hard for you the last year. But I promise you, if you come to live with us, you will be allowed to stay here for as long as you want. You and Coal, both.”

Madi slowly looks up at Clarke. Clarke can see the fear in the little girl’s eyes. There is no way the child can believe in “happily ever after” anymore. There are no fairy tales in real life. No lost princess who finds a home in a castle. No child that escapes the wicked witch. Clarke vows in that moment she will do anything and everything she can to bring that belief back to Madi.

“ _This must have been how Lexa looked when she saw her world collapsing,_ ” she thinks to herself. “ _It is how Lexa looked the first day I met her. I helped her believe in love again. I’ll help Madi, too_.”

“So, uh, we don’t need to leave for a little bit, want to watch a movie? We’ve got a good collection. I have to admit: most of the kids movies are mine,” Clarke admits. “How about ‘Beauty and the Beast’? It’s one of my favorites!”

Madi nods. Clarke hops up to put the DVD in. Lexa smiles and sits back in the chair, watching the girl more than the movie. She can’t help but smile about an hour in when Madi cuddles up to Clarke. It is absolutely beautiful!

* * *

When the movie ends, Ontari offers to drive them up to the mall. Clarke gets into the backseat with Madi.

“So, Madi, what kind of food do you like?” Lexa asks from the passenger seat. “Mexican? Pizza? Uh, burgers? Barbeque?” At that the little girl almost smiles.

“Aha, barbeque! I knew you’d be my favorite brunette,” Clarke states with a grin.

“Red Hot and Blue?” Ontari suggests.

Lexa nods. “Perfect.”

When they get to the restaurant, Clarke and Lexa slide in first. Lexa can’t help but be thrilled that Madi slides in beside her. Lexa opens up the menu.

“So, what looks good? I think I want a good old brisket sandwich with fries and slaw. What about you, Madi?”

Madi carefully looks over the menu. She finally sees something she likes and points to it. Lexa smiles.

“Good choice. Their chicken sandwich is good, too. Fries and slaw?” Lexa asks. Madi nods. “Perfect. What would you like to drink?”

“I bet she wants Dr. Pepper. She looks like a Pepper to me,” Clarke states with a grin. This time Madi does smile and nods. “Yep, I knew it. Us Peppers know each other,” she states with a wink.

Lexa grins. When the waitress walks over the foursome place their orders. They then talk a bit about what bedroom furniture they might want to get for the little girl. Lexa pulls up some pictures on her phone, showing her some different styles. Madi reaches for the phone and Lexa lets her have it. She closes out the browser then pulls open the gallery. Lexa smiles as she starts to look at the pictures and videos of Coal. Lexa chuckles.

“Well, I guess we can just make some choices once we get to the store,” she decides.

After a wonderful, if quiet, lunch, the group heads over to Potomac Mills. They start to walk, letting Madi dictate where they go. They go into a shoe store and find a great pair of Nike’s for her. She wears them out of the store since they are a full size larger than the ones her feet had been bursting out of when they walked in. She got some new socks, too, since hers had holes in the toes.

As they walk out, Madi reaches over and takes Clarke’s hand. Lexa, walking behind the with Ontari, can’t hide her smile. Ontari chuckles.

“I think it’s safe to say she’s chosen you two,” she notes.

“Well, she’s chosen Clarke, at least,” Lexa points out with a smile.

“Oh, she’s chosen you, too. She sat beside you at lunch. I asked you two to sit first on purpose. Her last foster family? She wouldn’t sit by either of them. They finally had to move to sit together so I could sit with her.” She sighs sadly. “I should have recognized the signs but, well, she needed a more permanent home than the temporary placement and they were willing.”

Lexa shrugs. “I’m sure they showed you the best of themselves. They wouldn’t dare show you the real jerks they are. They put on a show.” She blushes. “Uh, well, come to think of it…so are we. Maybe I should shut up now,” she finishes with a grin.

Ontari laughs. “Big difference to me is Madi trusts you two. She never did trust them. She hasn’t really trusted anyone. Those shoes?” Lexa nods. “She was wearing those the night of the accident. She’s been bought other shoes but never gave those up.”

Lexa looks down at the little girl’s sneakers. “Damn, I kinda wondered.” She looks to Ontari. “I won’t get rid of these, I swear,” she holds up the bag. “I’ll keep them for her in case she wants them later. Does she have…other stuff from her parents?”

Ontari nods. “She does. Her grandparent’s may have been too old to take her in but they are paying for a storage unit containing furniture, mementos, other things she may want later in life.”

“Good. We’ll see if she wants some of those things around our house.” She blushes. “I mean…you know…if we get her and all.”

Ontari laughs. “Between you and me, you’d have to do something completely insane or prove to have unsuitable associates to be denied.”

As if on cue…

“Whoa! It’s the Princess and the Frog! And look: they have a tadpole!”

Lexa groans. “Raven…” she mutters.

Raven and Anya walk up to the group. Lexa slides a glance to Ontari, who just looks amused.

“Hey, guys. Madi, this is my best friend, Raven, and her wife Anya. Guys, this is Madi, we hope someday soon she’ll be our daughter,” Clarke says.

Madi looks up at the frank introduction. She studies Clarke a moment, then grins. Anya can’t stop the smile as she sees the pride in Clarke’s eyes. She looks at Madi.

“Hi, Madi. I’m Lexa’s sister, Anya. I know, I know, you’re probably wondering how I can be so cute and she is, well, you know.” She leans close and whispers loudly. “She’s adopted. Don’t tell her. She has hope she’ll go from ugly duckling to swan someday.”

Madi actually giggles and turns to look back at Lexa. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Ha, ha, sis.”

“So, Madi, are you having fun today?” Raven asks.

Madi nods and lifts up a foot. Raven’s eyes widen.

“Wow! Those shoes are great! I might have to get a pair just like them.” Madi turns and points back down the mall. Raven nods. “Thanks, kiddo. I’ll check it out before we leave. So where are you going next?”

Madi shrugs and looks up at Clarke. Clarke points to a children’s clothing store.

“Time to get some new clothes, right, Madi?”

Madi nods happily and pulls Clarke in that direction. The others just watch them go. Ontari offers her hand.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods-Reyes, it’s good to meet you both. Your testimonies about Clarke and Lexa were wonderful.”

“Thanks. But just call us Raven and Anya,” Raven offers. “We meant every word we said. Lex and Clarke will be great parents.”

“Yeah. As much as I tease my sister, there is no one I’d trust more to help that little girl,” Anya agrees.

Ontari nods. “So far I’m seeing the same. Truth time: was this a set-up? This meeting?”

Raven shrugs. “Only on our part. Lexa was over the moon telling us about this day out. We figured we’d shop a bit and if we happened to bump into you guys, great. If not, no loss.”

“I appreciate the honesty. Tell me, if Lexa and Clarke had to go out of town, would you two be willing to watch Madi?”

“In a heartbeat,” Anya answers immediately. “And if we couldn’t, we’ve got cops and EMTs in our friend circle. She’d be well taken care of.”

Ontari make a couple of notes on her tablet. “Good to know. It’s always good to have a strong support system around you.”

“We have the best circle of friends. That’s a promise,” Lexa notes.

“And speaking of some of them…” Raven says, looking beyond Lexa.

Lexa turns and smiles as she sees Bellamy, in uniform, walking towards them. Ontari grins. Yep, this group was something special.

“Ontari Azgeda, this is Bellamy Blake, Prince William County P.D.,” Lexa makes the introductions.

“Yes, you also wrote a glowing recommendation.”

“I did. And I meant every word. As you can imagine, child welfare is something I take seriously. I have only been on the force a couple of years but I have seen things that, well, if anyone can, you can imagine. If I had any doubts about these two as parents, I’d have refused to write the statement,” he tells her.

Ontari smiles and makes a note on her tablet. “Beautifully said. I’ve had a good feeling about these two from the start. Good to know I’m right about some things.”

“Definitely,” Anya replies, wrapping an arm around Lexa’s shoulder.

Clarke peeks out of the store. “Hey, Bell! Lex, Madi wants to show you some outfits.”

Lexa nods and hurries into the store. Ontari stands and talks with the trio of friends a few more minutes, loving what she is hearing. Raven and Anya decide to walk on as Ontari and Bellamy go into the store. Madi sees him walking their way and the smile falls from her face. She starts to shake. Bellamy immediately stops walking.

“Hi, Madi. I’m a friend. I promise,” he says carefully.

Lexa squats down beside the girl. “Madi, this is our friend Bellamy. He’s been friends with Clarke since they were your age. He just wanted to meet you and say hi to Clarke.”

Madi looks unsure. Clarke steps past her and gives Bellamy a hug. She looks at Madi.

“He’s one of the best, Madi. I promise.

Bellamy slowly walks forward then squats down in front of her. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a business card. “I know you’ve had it rough the last couple of years. And I know sometimes people haven’t been kind to you. If anyone  _ever_   hurts you all you have to do is call me. My job is to protect you and I will do so, even if it is against anyone you see here.”

She slowly reaches out and takes the card. She reads it over, her thumb running over the smooth surface. After a moment, she looks over at Clarke, who nods.

“He means it, Madi. If I ever do something wrong, he’d arrest me just like any other bad guy. But I promise you, in front of him, I will never hurt you. None of us will.”

Madi looks back down at the card. After a moment she looks up at him.

“Thank you, Officer Bellamy,” she whispers.

Bellamy sees how happy those words made Clarke and Lexa. It helps turn on his 80 watt smile. “You’re very welcome, Madi. Well, I need to get back on the beat. See you around, kiddo.” He stands and nods to the three women. “Ladies, enjoy your day.”

He and Ontari trade business cards. It’s always good for both to have someone to call if the situation warrants it. Lexa turns to Madi.

“So, what would you like me to see, little one?”

Madi runs over to a pile of clothes and pats them. Lexa smiles.

“You like all those?” Madi nods. “Well, then let’s get them all. What about a coat?”

“None here that fit her,” Clarke answers. We’ll have to check one of the anchor stores.”

Lexa nods. “Sounds good. Let’s work out my credit card a little more.”

Clarke grins as they carry all the clothes over. Madi looks so happy.

By the end of the afternoon, Lexa is laden with shopping bags. New boots, new clothes, and a brand new coat are all purchased. They even stop at a luggage store to get her a duffle bag since Ontari had mentioned Madi usually transports her stuff in garbage bags. As Clarke and Madi get in line for a pretzel, Lexa transfers the clothes to the duffle to make her life a little easier. Ontari smiles.

“I’ve never seen someone go as all out as you two. I’m so impressed. Are you really going to let her decorate a bedroom now?”

Lexa nods. “Of course. We want it to be comfortable for her.”

Ontari shakes her head. “If my bosses screw this up and delay it too long I’ll lose my mind. She’s still being quiet, mind you, but she has spoken some today and she’s interacting with you and your friends. She’s made huge strides today, Lexa. I hope you know that.”

Lexa smiles proudly. “I had hoped things were going well. Thanks for confirming that.” She turns to look at Ontari. “We really want to give her a good home. This day out…it’s not for show. Truth is, we’ll have to do our best not to spoil her rotten.”

Ontari grins. “I know this isn’t a show. Between you and me? She could use a little spoiling. So, next weekend, you up for meeting her grandparents?”

Lexa nods. “Yes. It’s already on the calendar.”

“Good. They are eager to meet the two of you. I think they’ll be even happier once I write up my report on this day. And, just so you know,” she leans closer, “they are okay with you two being lesbians.”

Lexa looks relieved. “We had kind of wondered about that. I’m glad. I assure you: Madi will have full access to them. They will be part of the family, too.”

“Good. Due to health conditions, they will be driving up instead of flying.”

“Perfect. I will make sure to get off work early that day.”

“Good. I will bring Madi over the next morning. You all can call if things aren’t going well and I need to intervene.”

Before more can be said, Madi runs over to them and hands them both a pretzel. Lexa takes her happily.

“Thanks, Madi! I love these!”

Madi smiles as she turns and gets hers from Clarke. The group leaves the mall, chomping on their snack and extremely pleased with how everything is going. Madi is especially happy to be carrying in one arm a brand new stuffed black kitten, to keep her company when she isn’t with Coal.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke looks around at the pieces of the bedframe, the mattresses stacked against the wall, and the desk and dresser pushed up against another wall, with the hutch for the desk in front of the window. On a third wall are two long, skinny boxes holding the to-be-assembled head and footboards. There is also a nightstand in a ridiculously small box since it is in pieces and a lamp that also has to be assembled.

“How the hell is she always in Ohio when we have furniture delivered?” she grumbles.

Lexa had left that morning for two days of meetings in Ohio. The plan was for her to be home by Friday so Madi could visit for the weekend and the ladies could meet the girl’s grandparents, who were driving up from North Carolina. Considering the weather coming in on Thursday, that may be tough for the financial mogul to accomplish. Clarke sighs and looks down at Coal, who is inspecting everything.

“Think you can help me put this together, buddy?” He ignores her. She grins. “Didn’t think so. What the heck should I do first?”

She bites her lip as she considers the tasks at hand. An idea hits her. She pulls out her phone and turns on the video camera. She slowly pans the room. She then sends the file with one word: HELP! A minute later she gets a response.

“ _Will be there after work, princess. Don’t you hurt those artistic fingers…Lexa would never forgive me! ;o)“_

Clarke laughs and sends a thank you to Raven. She then picks up Coal and closes the door as she leaves the room. Time to do some painting!

At 10 after 6 that evening, Clarke hears the front door open.

“Yo! You home, Clarkey!”

Clarke walks in from the living room. “I’m here. Hey! Monty! Didn’t know you were coming.” She gives him a hug.

“When Raven showed me the video I offered. I figured two engineers are better than 1. Harper is on her way with Chinese for us.”

“Awesome! I was going to toss a pizza in but Chinese sounds better.”

She leads them upstairs and offers to read instructions to them. The look she gets from the engineers tells her she has insulted them. With a giggle and an apology, she backs out of the room to leave them to it.

Two hours later, the duo walks downstairs to get their dinners, which are being kept warm in the oven.

“Taking a break?” Clarke asks.

Raven lifts an eyebrow. “Get real, woman. We’re done.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Seriously? With all that? Even the desk hutch?”

“All of it,” Monty confirms. He then pauses. “You don’t think every screw or nut was needed, do you?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “What? Those things never have extra pieces! We have to fix it! We can’t hurt Madi!”

Monty laughs and grabs her before she runs up the stairs. “Easy, Clarke. I was kidding. All screws were used and all wood glue, where called for, was used.”

Clarke relaxes and slaps his arm. “Jerk.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist. You’re really flipped for the kid, aren’t you?”

“She’s been doing nothing but gushing about her since I got here,” Harper confirms. “It’s too sweet.”

Clarke smiles. “I can’t explain it. I love her already. And I am determined to do everything I can to give her the best life possible.”

Monty nods. “I believe it. Let me grab my food and you can gush some more.”

Clarke goes back into the living room. Harper drops back down onto the sofa as Clarke takes the recliner.

“So, how is she about school and stuff?” Harper asks.

Clarke sighs. “She’s behind. This year is almost a lost cause. We’ve already made plans to hire a tutor for her and even looked at private schools that might have the resources to help her catch up and help her if something takes her into her dark memories. She’s going to need a lot more than just regular classes to catch up and improve. We’ll do whatever it takes.”

“That is so cool. You two are going to be such great parents.”

Clarke smiles. “I hope so. I really, really hope so.”

* * *

After an early morning flight and a long day of meetings, Lexa gets out of her limo at the estate where her parents now live. The driver grabs her bag from the trunk as she walks up the steps. The door opens as she gets there and she smiles.

“Hi, Mom,” she says, stepping forward to hug Indra.

Indra throws her arm out and stops her cold. “Oh don’t you ‘Hi, Mom’ me, young lady. Why is it I had to hear from your sister that you have given me a grandchild?”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Oh for pities sakes,” she mutters. “Mom, I was planning on telling you and Dad tonight. I have pictures and everything. I promise.”

She accepts her bag and lifts an eyebrow to her mother as the driver leaves. Indra grins, gives her a hug and pulls her into the house.

“Come. Your father wants to hear about her, too.”

Lexa sets her briefcase and bag down by the staircase then follows her mother into the kitchen. She looks around, noting the things from the old house that had been moved here. Mixed with things that were there when her grandfather owned the house, her heart is warmed by the familiarity of it all. She turns as she hears footsteps behind her.

“Hi, Dad.”

He pulls her into a hug. “Hello. Has your mother scolded you already about Madi?”

Lexa chuckles and inhales deeply the wonderful aroma in the kitchen. “Yes, she has. For a bowl or three of Mom’s famous chili I’ll tell you all about her.”

He nods. “Deal.”

The three sit down to a dinner of homemade chili, perfect on a cold winter night. From the moment Lexa starts to tell them about the little girl her parents can tell she is already smitten with the child. Both know it will break her heart if she is somehow denied the opportunity to foster-to-adopt. Indra reaches over and takes Lexa’s hand.

“Lexa, sweetie, are you going to be okay if this doesn’t happen? I mean, are you preparing your heart just in case?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No. No, I am tired of not expecting good things. I refuse to see any outcome other than Madi being our foster daughter and then our real daughter.” She squeezes Indra’s hand. “I want what you gave to me and Anya. I want an amazing childhood for her. I want to help heal her heart and live life to the fullest. Clarke wants that, too. We’re going to make this happen, Mom. There is no alternative.”

Indra smiles and nods. “Then that is what I will believe, too. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Lexa pulls out her phone. “Well, let’s look at pictures while we eat.”

The more she shows her parents, the more they can see how great a parent their daughter will be. And considering her biological parents, it is an amazing example of nurture over nature. Indra stands up to start clearing the table. She pulls Lexa into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

“I am so proud of you, my daughter. You are going to be a spectacular mother.”

Lexa smiles and hugs her around the waist. “Thanks to you. You taught me what being a mother means. I hope to be half the mom you are.”

“You will learn that a mother’s true wish is that their child is even better than they are. I know in my heart you will be, Lexa.”

She kisses Lexa’s head again then grabs the remaining chili and hurries to the kitchen. Gustus chuckles.

“You’d think after all these years she could cry in front of you,” he notes.

Lexa grins. “Yeah. So, um, you okay being a grandfather?”

Gustus grins. “Of course! I will be the coolest grandpa ever!”

Lexa laughs. “Yeah, I can believe that.” She leans on the table. “Her maternal grandparents are coming up this weekend to meet Clarke and me. Madi will come over Saturday to spend the weekend with us. Ontari, her social worker, needs to know that we all mesh so Madi doesn’t have any extra stress and so that she will be able to maintain contact with her only known blood relatives.”

“Will that be a problem?” he asks with concern.

Lexa shakes her head as she finishes her lemonade. “I don’t think so. Ontari assured us the grandparents are okay that Clarke and I are lesbians. Clarke has emailed with them a couple of times and she said their main concern is Madi’s well-being. So far they have not liked other long-term options and, well, the short-term placements have them wary of the whole system.” She looks around. “You know, what Grandpa left me is giving me the chance to help this little girl. I owe him so much.”

“Madi owes him, too. I can guarantee my sister would have forgotten Madi the moment she was out of the bushes. May have even tried to sue the city for damages to the bushes,” he notes with disgust.

Lexa chuckles wryly. “Hadn’t even thought of what that bitch would have done. Truth is, she’d have called in and not bothered to show up that day. Madi could have…”

And Lexa never gets to finish the sentence as the truth of the statement hits her. She nearly throws up her dinner as her imagination pictures the little girl frozen in the snow. She grabs her stomach and groans. Gustus grabs her shoulder to steady her.

“Easy, little one. She is safe. You made sure of it.”

Indra walks in and stares at her daughter in concern. “What’s going on? Why is she about to be sick?” she asks, recognizing the signs.

Gustus gently squeezes Lexa’s shoulder. “Imagination running wild. We were noting how things could have changed if Nia was still in charge of that office.”

Indra considers that a moment, then drops down into a chair. “Oh, that poor child,” she whispers as her mind joins Lexa in a dark place. She pulls her daughter into a hug. “Thank God you found her, Lexa. Thank God.”

Lexa nods. “Yeah. Fuck that…whoa that hit me hard,” she mumbles.

Indra smiles and kisses her temple. “It’s called ‘motherhood’. Get used to it.”

Lexa chuckles and hugs her mother. “I’ll do my best.” She takes a deep breath. “So, enough about me and my little family. What’s new up here?”

Gustus sees she needs the change of subject to wipe away the last of the negative thoughts in her head. He starts to tell her about plans he and the caretaker are working on to put some of the cars in the collection on display in places where others can enjoy them. Per Lexa’s orders, NONE will be for sale at this time, if ever. Everyday more offers come in from places wishing to show one or two for a time.

After a couple of hours catching up with her parents, Lexa takes her things upstairs and hits the button for Clarke’s cell. When the answer is picked up she hears laughter in the background.

“Hey, baby. Good travel day?” the blonde asks.

Lexa smiles. “Mostly. Guy beside me obviously had something against deodorant. Even the extra space allotted by first class seats didn’t protect me. Had to put Chapstick under my nose,” Lexa tells her.

Clarke laughs. “Ew. Lovely. So, the furniture was delivered today and I got it all put together.”

Lexa laughs as she hears protests in the background and Clarke telling people to hush.

“Tell Raven and Monty thanks for putting it all together for us, sweetheart.”

Clarke grunts. “Hmph. Can’t believe you’d believe them over your fiancé.”

“And if the situation were reversed?” Lexa prompts.

Clarke giggles. “I’d be thanking them for doing the work for you,” she admits.

“Exactly! So, Mom and Dad are eager to meet Madi. Turns out Anya spilled the beans about her but I’ve been forgiven.”

“Awesome! I knew they’d love her.”

“Yep. They did express concern about me getting my hopes up but I told them I refuse to think negatively about any of this. She  _will_   be ours. I just know it!”

“I know it, too, baby.”

Lexa pauses. “Dad made a comment…about if Nia had been in charge still. I nearly threw up thinking about what might have happened that day. She wouldn’t have gone to the office and those that worked for her weren’t very loyal. They may not have gone either, Clarke.”

Clarke drops down in a chair as she, too, immediately sees what would have happened. “Oh, that sweet girl. Damn, Lexa, we have to make sure she is always safe. We need to make sure she never, ever wants to run away again!”

Lexa smiles at the devotion and determination in Clarke’s voice. “Damn right we do. And we will. I know she’s met Bellamy but I want her to get to know Lincoln, too. I want her to know that if she is ever worried or scared or anything that there are two cops at her disposal to help her.”

Clarke smiles. “Good plan. I am sure they will be happy to be her guardian angels if needed.”

The two talk a little longer then Lexa signs off to go spend some more time with her parents and Clarke can go back to their guests. Both are more convinced than ever that Madi is destined to be part of their family.

* * *

Clarke is painting in the window of her gallery when her phone alerts to a text. She smiles when she sees it is Madi’s grandparents. They are on the road. She glances at her watch.

“If all goes well they should be here by 6,” she mumbles to herself.

As she puts the phone back down, she sees there are two people outside the window looking in. She smiles as she waves to them then goes back to her painting of a child and his parents. The little boy’s arms are raised in victory and his parents are smiling proudly. Behind them are the doors to the Jacob Griffin Cancer center. Yep, it’s another victory painting for her mom. The two women enter the store and walk right over to her.

“That is so cute!” one gushes. “Is it a commission?”

Clarke smiles proudly. “Yes, ma’am. My mother is a doctor in this treatment center and she has me paint these portraits for their Wall of Hope.”

“That’s amazing! And I am sure it makes people happy to see others who have conquered the disease. Especially parents with children who are sick,” one notes.

Clarke nods. “Definitely. So are you all shopping for something in particular today or just out strolling on this first sunny day in too long?”

The first woman chuckles. “Just strolling. That doesn’t mean we won’t be buying, though. Mind if we look around?”

“Of course not. Let me know if you have any questions. I am a one-woman show until this afternoon.”

The women nod and start to wander. Clarke looks back to her easel. The picture is nearly done, she just needs to finish the doors. She smiles. The doors with her father’s name on them. She’s not sure she will ever get over the happiness in her heart when she sees them. It was an amazing gift from Lexa. She is nearly done when one of the women pokes her head around the partition.

“Ma’am? I have a quick question.”

Clarke nods and stands, grabbing a rag to wipe her hands. “No problem.” She follows her back towards what they refer to as the “dying corner”, where unsold works are put one last time before being pulled completely. “What can I help with?”

“This painting, where was it done, do you know?” the other woman asks.

Clarke takes a look at the scene by Echo. It is a gorgeous beach scene set in the 1920’s, with colourful kites, amusing swim outfits, changing tents, everything you might have seen back then. She thinks a moment, remembering Echo mentioning where it was.

“Ocean City!” Clarke finally remembers. “The artist was there with her boyfriend and they were looking in a little antique store. She found an old black and white photo and it just struck a chord with her.”

“It’s so beautiful and alive. It would look wonderful in our beach house! Are there any prints of it or just this original?”

Clarke frowns. “I’m not sure. Let me check her stocks.”

She looks through the floor racks and then checks the closet for that particular print. A quick scan in the computer confirms it is sold out. She walks back to the women.

“Unfortunately all the prints that size are sold out. I have two in the 5”x7” format,” she tells them.

The first woman purses her lips as she stares at the painting and the $1500 price tag. Clarke senses a bite and tugs the line a bit.

“The artist is named Echo. Her originals are exclusive to this gallery and she even works here some days. She’ll be in this evening if you’d like to meet her so you can tell your friends about this great artist you know,” she offers.

The woman chuckles. “Always fun to tell people you know an artist. Tell you what: I’ll take it! When does she get here today?”

Clarke glances at her watch again. “She should be here in about an hour.”

“Can I go ahead and pay for this and come back for it? We’re planning on shopping all day. I don’t want to risk it in my car,” she requests.

Clarke nods. “Of course.” She pulls the pricing sticker off the wall plaque, revealing a “Sold” notice beneath it.

“Very smart,” the other woman chuckles.

“Thanks,” Clarke grins. “It was the suggestion of another of my artists, Jasper Jordan.”

“His are the amazing statuary?” Clarke nods. “Some works are so beautiful others…kinda disturbing,” she notes.

Clarke nods. “They can be. What’s always amazed me is you can turn the statue a little and a whole new image hits you. They can be hypnotizing sometimes.”

The woman considers this then goes to look at the statues some more. Clarke leads the other woman to the register to ring out the sale. Echo is going to be so happy. Just as they finish, the other lady walks up with one of Jasper’s statues and a smile on her face.

“This one drew me in. It was scary but, like you suggested, I turned it and it just…I don’t know, grabbed me! How does he do that?”

Clarke laughs. “Jasper says he doesn’t create the statues. The image is in the clay and his hands are the tools that help it free itself from its prison.”

The woman laughs. “Somehow I actually believe that.”

Clarke gets a box for the statue and the provenance paperwork. She points out it is signed and that it is a one of a kind. Hopefully this will be the first of many statues the woman buys since most of Jasper’s fans tend to become regulars. Who would have thought?

When Echo arrives a little while later she is elated that the painting sold. The next step would have been to pull it to take to a craft fair or local festival in the Spring.

“Maybe the dreary weather the past couple of days made it more appealing,” Clarke notes.

Echo laughs and agrees. She checks what she has in her little studio upstairs to see if there is something to replace the painting with so there isn’t an empty spot on the wall. Clarke finishes up the painting for her mother and sets it where it can dry. Echo throws a new canvas on the easel and prepares to take over the demo-painting until close.

“So, nervous about meeting the grandparents?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Nope. We’ve talked enough that I am comfortable with them and they seem very eager to find a good, permanent home for Madi. I’ve assured them they will always have access to her. They are her family and she doesn’t need to lose anyone else in her life.”

A couple hours later, as Clarke is getting ready to leave, the purchaser returns. She is happy Echo agrees to a picture together. Of course, the artist knows word of mouth is the best advertising so of course she has no problem with the lady posting the photo on Facebook and Instagram. Clarke just grins, knowing the added exposure is priceless!

Soon Clarke is heading home to make sure her home is as ready as it can be for a weekend of very important visitors!


	7. Chapter 7

When Clarke resets a decorative pillow on the couch for the third time, she rolls her eyes. “Freakin’ perfectionist! Leave it alone, Clarke,” she scolds herself.

She is about to go check on dinner when she hears a car door close. She hurries to the door, not sure if it is Lexa or the Larson’s. She sees through the window a blue sedan with North Carolina plates. It’s the Larson’s. She takes a deep breath, wishing not for the first time that day that Lexa’s first flight hadn’t been cancelled due to weather in Ohio. She opens the door. She sees the passenger door and trunk of the car open. She then sees Mrs. Larson struggling to get a wheelchair out of the backend.

“Oh, fuck…no ramp,” she mutters as she hurries out the door to help.

“Hi! Can I lend a hand?”

The older woman smiles, “I got it. It’s just awkward.”

“I had no idea you needed a wheelchair ramp. I can call and see if my friends can quickly come by and build one,” she offers.

Mrs. Larson looks at her in surprise. “Really? They would do that?”

Clarke chuckles. “Sure. The two I’m thinking of are engineers. They love doing that kind of stuff. By the way,” she offers her hand, “I’m Clarke. It’s good to meet you face to face finally.”

Mrs. Larson shakes her hand. “I’m Wanda, this is Hank.”

Hank nods. “Good to meet you, Clarke. And don’t worry about me. I have circulation issues. The long drive didn’t help. I just need to get inside and get my legs up then I will be fine.”

Clarke helps him out and into the chair. She then hurries to the house and pops inside long enough to get a chair to put by the door. She goes out as they arrive at the steps.

“Wanda, if we can get Hank up the stairs, he can sit down while I bring up the chair. Sound like a plan?”

Wanda nods. “Perfect.”

Carefully they help him up. Clarke can see how swollen his ankles are and winces. It looks so painful! They get him into the chair. Once he is back in his wheelchair, Clarke maneuvers him over to the recliner.

“The recliner is all yours. Do you need anything? Water? Coffee? Anything?”

He smiles. “Not until the legs go down a bit. Don’t want to have to get up for the restroom,” he notes.

Clarke grins. “Good point.”

As soon as he reclines, he sighs in relief. To give him the perfect elevation, Clarke takes the pillow that had been bugging her and places it under his legs. He nods.

“That’s got it. Thank you, Clarke.”

“No problem.” She turns to Wanda. “Now that Hank is settled, would you like anything?”

“Just to sit and relax,” she replies sitting on the couch. She pats the cushion beside her. “Now, come here and let’s chat.”

Clarke nods and sits down. “Lexa should be here soon. Her flight back from Ohio this morning was cancelled but she got a later flight out. She landed about 45 minutes ago so, traffic willing, she should be home soon.”

“Excellent. So, while we just have you, tell us more about yourself,” Hank asks.

Clarke shrugs. “Not sure what more there is to tell. I’m an artist. I own a gallery in Occoquan that showcases some of my best friends as well as other cute items. My mom is a doctor. My father passed when I was 17. So, um, that’s me in a nutshell,” she finishes with a shrug.

“Oh! Hello there!” Hanks says suddenly.

Clarke looks over. She and Wanda chuckle. Coal is standing on the man’s stomach studying him.

“And that’s Coal. He is the kitten that saved Madi’s life,” Clarke points out.

Wanda looks at her in surprised. “He what?”

“Oh! I thought you knew. When Lexa found Madi in the bushes Coal was under her shirt, curled up on Madi’s chest. The doctors think the kitten’s warm body is what kept Madi’s heart warm enough to keep her blood flow going. Otherwise…” Clarke trails off, unable to point out the obvious. “Damn, it makes me sick to think about,” she admits.

Hanks starts to scratch the kitten, tears in his eyes. “Coal, I never had much use for kittens but I think you might be my most favorite animal I’ve ever known,” he says emotionally.

Wanda goes over to love on the kitten, too. And Coal is perfectly okay with all the attention! Clarke studies the older couple. They had all but given up on having children when their “miracle baby” was born when Wanda was 41. Their daughter was raised with love and given everything they could give her. By their own admission she was spoiled but she had a wonderful heart. She was in her 20’s before her own infertility issues were addressed and 26 when Madi was finally born. Then just 9 years later, she was gone. Wanda lifts up the kitten and gives him a kiss.

“I’m not sure what I’d have done if we’d lost Madi, too. It was hard enough admitting our health issues were so bad we couldn’t take her in.” She puts the kitten back down and returns to the couch as Coal kneads Hank’s chest a couple times then curls up for a nap. “You and your wife will be caretakers of our world, Clarke. You know that, right?”

Clarke nods and takes her hand. “We know. I swear: she will want for nothing, we already love her as if she is our own, and she will be allowed to contact you, love you, and remember her birth parents always. We’re not replacing them just…continuing their mission to raise her right,” she promises.

Wanda squeezes her hand and smiles. “I believe you, Clarke. I really do.”

“And maybe next time you come to visit we can arrange a better way so your legs don’t get so bad, Hank.”

He grins. “Don’t even think you’ll get me on one of those tin cans with wings. Not. Gonna. Happen.”

Clarke chuckles. “Ah. Noted. Well, we can maybe figure something out. Plus I’m sure Madi will want to visit you all, too.”

“Anytime she wants and you and Lexa are both welcome to come, too,” Wanda offers.

“Thank you. Speaking of Lexa, I think I heard her pull in.”

She gets up and goes to the door. She opens the storm door as her fiancé walks up with her bags and briefcase. Lexa smiles.

“Hi. Sorry I’m late. All good?”

“All perfect,” Clarke reports.

Lexa nods and sets her bags by the stairs and walks into the living room. Wanda stands. Lexa puts out her hand.

“Please, don’t get up. I’m sure you’re tired after your drive. I’m Lexa.”

“I’m Wanda. This is Hank.”

He smiles and shakes Lexa’s hand. “I’d be a gentleman and get up but, well, old age is a pain in the leg,” he states with a grin.

Lexa smiles. “I understand. Can I get you anything?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Just got to drain a bit. Clarke was taking care of us. I promise.”

“Good to know. And I see Coal is getting to know you, too,” she notes of the sleeping kitten.

He chuckles and strokes the little furball. “Yep. He’s my little hero. He can nap there as long as he needs.”

Lexa sits down on the couch as Clarke moves to the other recliner. “So, can we answer any questions for you? We’re open books since we’ll be caretakers of your legacy.”

Wanda smiles. “Good way to put it. So far we love what we see and what we’ve heard.”

Lexa nods. “Good.” She thinks a moment. “I can’t quite explain it but…almost from the moment I picked her up something in me just…just felt like I was destined to find Madi; like God or the Fates or Spirits or some other mystical force put her in my path.” She glances at Clarke. “Kinda started thinking of adopting her before clearing it with Clarke first.”

Hank chuckles. “First rule of marriage: Happy wife, happy life. That’s going to be doubly hard for the two of you to follow.”

Lexa laughs. “True. But I think I’ll aim to keep Clarke happy. She gets this  _look_! It’s very intimidating.”

“The silent look that says she is ready throw you off the nearest cliff?” Hank questions.

Lexa nods. “That’s the one.”

Hank chuckles and nods. “Yep. Never forget that rule. If you think you might, tattoo it to your arm to remind you.”

Lexa laughs again. “Good idea.”

The four sit there and talk, getting to know each other since they are going to be connected for many years to come if all goes well. By the time dinner is ready, Hank’s legs are back to normal. Wanda follows Clarke into the kitchen to help her finish getting things out as Hank and Lexa set the table. He looks at the brunette.

“Now that those two are out of earshot, do you or Clarke have any reservations about Madi? Any at all?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, sir. The only issue Clarke had was that I came home and just started talking to her like it was all settled and yet I hadn’t even committed to a wedding date yet. I didn’t talk to her before making the decision and yet I was upending the plans we had discussed. Once I realized the depth of what I had sprung on her, I apologized. I explained why I wanted to apply for the foster-to-adopt program and she agreed with me. Had there been any issues remaining we would not have let Madi into our lives. It wouldn’t have been fair to her. We’re really excited about becoming her parents.” She then grins. “We also set our wedding date that night. So, big wins for our future all around that night.”

“That’s good,” Hank replies. “We have a good feeling about you two. Still doesn’t mean you won’t disappear off the face of the Earth if something happens to that child.”

Lexa chuckles. “Hank, if I somehow hurt her in anyway, I will understand completely if you hide my body.”

He grins, very pleased with the woman in front of him. She’d had a rough childhood and look at her now. Hopefully the lessons she learned will help her heal the granddaughter he loves so much.

And so the four spend the evening getting to know each other. Clarke later revels in the fact that they get along so well it was if they had known each other for years. This will only bode well for Madi in the future!

* * *

Lexa is putting the last of the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher when she hears Clarke skipping towards the front door.

“Just saw Ontari pull up!” she calls out.

Lexa chuckles and looks at the Larson’s, who had been chatting with her from the kitchen table. “Time for phase 2 of getting this family together.”

Wanda smiles. “I can’t wait to see Madi. To say we’ve been worried about her is to put it mildly.”

The trio get to the front door in time to see Clarke squat down and pull Madi into a hug. It might have lasted longer but the little girl looks towards the door and sees her grandparents. Her face lights up and she pulls away from Clarke to run to them.

Clarke doesn’t blame her.

Lexa opens the door and Madi races right into her grandma’s arms. Wanda hugs her tightly, kissing her on the cheek and thanking God she hadn’t lost this little girl, too. Madi goes from her right into Hank’s arms. He doesn’t even try to hide his tears. Madi leans back a little and wipes his cheek, looking at him questioningly. He smiles.

“Tears of happiness, little one. I love you.”

She smiles and hugs him again. “Love you,” she whispers.

She steps away. She feels something against her leg and looks down. She grins and lifts up Coal. She snuggles him close then holds him towards Wanda. Grandma smiles.

“We met Coal last night. He is a special little kitty.”

Madi nods and hugs him close. She then goes into the living room and finds one of his toys. She waves for her grandparents to follow and they do so happily. Lexa and Clarke finish cleaning up breakfast to give trio some time together. Ontari stands nearby making a few notes in her tablet. She then follows the other two women into the kitchen.

“So, how was last night?” she asks.

Clarke smiles. “Wonderful. It felt like…like family already. The four of us just want what’s best for Madi. We plan to work together to make that happen.”

Ontari smiles. “Do you agree, Lexa?”

Lexa nods and tosses a dish towel on the counter. “I do. It’s weird because, to be honest, I’m not so open to strangers on first meeting. I never have been. But they were just…just like family immediately. I can’t explain it,” she finishes with a shrug.

Ontari makes some notes. “Good to hear. Let’s go see how Madi interacts with all of you.”

Lexa and Clarke exchange a nervous look. They hold hands as they go into the living room to see how Madi feels about the group as a family. They find Madi on the couch between her grandparents looking through a photo album. She looks up and smiles, waving the couple over. Clarke and Lexa go over as Madi taps a picture. Lexa grins.

“That has to be the cutest baby I’ve ever seen. Who is that?”

Madi giggles and points to herself.

Lexa pretends to study the picture. “Are you sure that’s you? She’s so tiny!”

Madi grins. “Big now,” she whispers.

Clarke smiles and leans towards Ontari. “She’s spoken a couple times so far today. Still just whispering.”

“But still more than she has been. She’s reconnecting with her heart, Clarke. It’s a good thing. I promise.”

Clarke nods. “I know. I just…wish we could help her get better quicker.”

Ontari pats her arm. “Don’t we all.” She walks over and sits down in the far recliner, just observing.

Lexa sits down in the other recliner and Clarke sits on the arm.

“So, we thought about taking the Metro to the museums. Does that sound like fun, Madi?” Lexa asks.

Madi thinks a moment then looks at her grandfather. “Leg?”

He smiles. “I’ll be okay, Madi. I’ve got my cane and I can sit if needed.”

Madi thinks a moment then looks at Lexa and shakes her head. “Grandpa hurts.”

Lexa sees the fear in her eyes: What if Grandpa hurts so bad he dies, too? Lexa smiles.

“Okay, then we can do the museums another time. How about a movie?”

Madi smiles and nods, visibly relaxing. Hank pulls her close and kisses her head. He looks over to Lexa and nods his thanks. Clarke smiles.

“So, we have some time before the movies start. How about we go to Occoquan and you can see my gallery?” she suggests.

Madi thinks a moment then looks at her grandfather again. He smiles. “I will be just fine with that trip. I promise.”

Madi turns back to Clarke and nods. Ontari smiles and stands.

“Well, I will let you all get started on your day. If you need me, call. Otherwise I’ll come pick up Madi tomorrow evening.” She smiles at Madi. “You have fun, okay?”

Madi nods. Clarke walks Ontari out as Lexa looks up movie times on her phone so they can plan their day accordingly.

About an hour later, Wanda hands her keys over to Lexa. They had decided to take the sedan because it is easier for Hank to get in and out of. Lexa would drive. Wanda, Clarke and Madi would sit in the back. Lexa looks over her shoulder.

“What’s the rule Madi?”

Madi holds up one end of the seatbelt and then makes it click closed with a flourish. Lexa smiles and nods.

“That’s right: Click it and go!”

Madi nods back. She helps her grandma with her belt and they are on their way. When they get to the gallery they see Echo in the window painting and Jasper at the counter checking out some early shoppers. Echo sees them coming and waves, setting down her paintbrush to greet them.

“Hey, Echo, Jasper. How are you two doing?” Lexa asks.

“I’m great,” Echo replies. “And you must be Madi. Bellamy told me all about you.”

Madi’s eyes widen. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out an already very worn business card. Echo smiles and nods.

“Yep, that Bellamy. He’s my boyfriend. I’m Echo.”

Jasper walks over and squats down. “And I’m Jasper. You look like a magical little dust mote.”

“Jasper…” Clarke says warningly.

He ignores her and holds his hand up. He then reaches towards Madi and pulls his hand back with a $5 bill between two fingers.

“Yep! Just as I thought. You grow money behind your ears. You’ll be a good friend to have!” he says.

Madi giggles and accepts the money. He stands and blows a raspberry at Clarke, who rolls her eyes. Lexa gives him a hug.

“Nice one, Jasper.” She turns to Wanda and Hank. “This is Jasper Jordan, one of the artists here and a very good friend. The other wonderful artist is Echo, whose boyfriend Bellamy has promised to be a policeman Madi can always count on. Echo, Jasper, this is Wanda and Hank Larson, Madi’s grandparents.”

“Well, it’s always good to know a policeman,” Wanda says as she shakes Echo’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

Hank walks over and takes a look at the painting Echo is working on. He starts to chuckle.

“Last time I drew a flower for my wife she thought I drew a porcupine. This is amazing!”

Echo smiles. “Thank you. I’ve been drawing as long as I can remember. Thanks to Clarke, I’m able to make a living at it.”

“I’m happy for you. Looks like Clarke has a good group of people around her. Cops, artists, EMTs, engineers. Quite impressive.”

“Clarke’s pretty impressive, too. And she and Lexa are great. They adore Madi. She really will be in great hands,” Echo gushes.

He smiles. “So far I am not at all finding that a hard thing to believe.”

He follows after the others as Clarke gives them a tour. Echo goes back to work in the window. Out of the corner of his eye Hank catches sight of one of Octavia’s prints of the Vietnam Wall. In it a man squats down, his back to the camera. One hand is braced on the wall, the other covering his eyes, his head bowed in obvious grief. Tears spring into the Hank’s eyes. He had served. He had lost friends. He had never been able to visit The Wall. It wasn’t that he hadn’t had a chance; he just couldn’t do it emotionally. He takes the framed photo off the wall and walks up to the register. He hands it to Jasper.

“Before we leave, I need to buy this,” he says hoarsely.

Jasper nods his head respectfully. “I’ll wrap it up for you, sir, to make sure it gets back to your home safely.”

Hank nods briskly. “Appreciated.”

He walks away. Jasper catches Echo’s eyes. It was not the first time one of Octavia’s photos had caused such a reaction but it is always a moving experience. Echo takes a breath to fight back her tears. Jasper does the same.

In Clarke’s studio, she pretty much just lets people walk around to look at things.

“Sorry it’s so messy. I kinda work more than clean when I’m in here,” she explains.

Lexa smirks as she looks around. This is the cleanest she has ever seen this room. She makes eye contact with Clarke, letting her know with just a look she sees through the ruse. Clarke had cleaned just in case this visit happened. Clarke rolls her eyes and looks away. Wanda notices the interaction but says nothing, amused by the two women.

“This is beautiful, Clarke,” Wanda says, pointing to the latest winter scene the artist had been working on.

Clarke smiles and walks over. “Thanks. Took that picture a couple weeks back on one of my trips down through the Virginia countryside.”

“Oh? Do you do to those often?” Wanda asks.

“Usually when I get painters-block,” she answers with a smile. “The gallery is closed Monday and Tuesday so sometimes I leave Monday via one route and come back Tuesday another.” She glances at Madi. “But hopefully I’ll find better inspiration close to home soon.”

Wanda grins. “If not, I’m sure she’d enjoy the trip.”

Madi looks at Clarke and waves her over. Clarke walks up as Madi points to an easel with a work in progress. The blonde squats down beside her.

“This is a special painting I am doing for my mom, who’s a doctor. That little boy was very sick but he’s better now. Whenever one of Mom’s patients gets better I paint a special portrait to be hung in the hospital. It shows other kids who might be sick that they can get well, too.”

Madi smiles and nods, reaching out to gently touch the painting.

“You know, Madi, if you ever want to paint or draw or something, I could find you a good starter kit.”

Madi looks at Clarke and nods happily. Clarke nods.

“Then we’ll get you a set today. How about some coloured pencils and some paper? It will be a little less messy to start.”

Madi nods her approval. Hank steps up beside Lexa.

“That little girl thinks Clarke hung the moon,” he whispers.

Lexa smiles. “I know. I feel the same way.”

He grins and pats her on the shoulder before walking around to see the works in progress and those waiting to go off to be made into prints. Lexa leans against the wall, letting the Larson’s investigate. She is having a “pinch me” moment, trying to believe this is really where her life is now. More family than she ever expected, a fiancé, on the cusp of becoming a mother. It was more than she ever dared let herself dream before or after prison.

When they are leaving the gallery to stroll up the road a little, Hank pauses to make his purchase. Jasper smiles at him.

“Here it is, all wrapped up. I put in the papers for it as well as Octavia’s card. She does really amazing work,” he praises.

Hanks nods. “Thank you.”

“What’s this?” Clarke asks. “Hank, you don’t have to buy anything. The tour is free,” she tells him with a smile.

He gives her a sad smile. “This one…called out to the soldier in me that hasn’t visited his friends.”

“Oh,” Clarke says in confusion. She looks beyond him to see Echo standing by the replaced photo, pointing to it, and it dawns on Clarke what he has purchased. “Well, perhaps you’ll visit us again and we can make a special trip,” she offers.

He nods as he signs the charge screen. “Maybe, Clarke. Just maybe.”

Jasper smiles. “And don’t worry, Clarke, I gave him the  _real_   family discount.”

Wanda lifts an eyebrow. “The real family discount?”

Lexa laughs. “Something I suggested. You’d be surprised the number of people that come in that ‘know the owner’ or are ‘friends with the artist’. So I started adding 10% to any sale if someone gave us that line and we knew they were lying. When they questioned the price I told them friends and family pay extra to support the artist as a courtesy. They either then had to admit they were lying or give the artist a 10% tip.”

Wanda bursts out laughing. “That is the smartest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Clarke puts her arm around Lexa’s shoulder. “One of the many reasons I said she is the best business manager anyone has ever had!”


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch at the little deli up the road, and a couple of bottles of Virginia wine purchased from one of the shops, the group heads for the movie theatre to see How to Train Your Dragon 3. Madi points to each person’s seat: Lexa in first, then Clarke, then Madi, then Wanda, then Hank on the aisle. Everyone is amused. Clarke is thrilled when, during a couple of scary moments, Madi grabs her hand for support. Lexa is nearly brought to tears seeing the action.

Wanda and Hank are further convinced their grandchild is in more than capable hands.

After the movie they pop into a couple of stores at the mall. Clarke finds Madi a great coloured pencil set, both a large and a small drawing pad, and a How-To book to help her get started.

“Now remember, you can only do your art after you have done your homework, okay?”

Madi nods happily as she thumbs through the pages until she sees a particular picture. She points to it and smiles at Clarke.

“Coal!”

Clarke nods. “Yep, it will teach you how to draw Coal.”

Madi looks back at the picture. Clarke is pretty sure she knows what she will be doing that afternoon when they get home. As they step out of the bookstore, Lexa walks up to them, a bag from the ATT store in her hands. Clarke looks at it in confusion.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. Just had to pick something up. Did you find Madi everything so she can work on becoming an even more famous artist than you?”

Clarke grins. “I did. I just know she’ll be amazing and I will be begging her to show her works in my gallery.”

Madi nods and shows Lexa the pages on how to draw a cat. Lexa agrees that a picture of Coal is a must have for the house. After a few more stops, they make their way back to the house. By the time they arrive, Madi is fast asleep, her grandmother’s arm wrapped around her.

“She’s so cute,” Clarke whispers.

Wanda rubs the little girl’s arm. “Yes, she is. She adores both of you. I feel very good with her becoming your daughter. I just want you to know that.”

Clarke reaches over and squeezes Wanda’s hand. “Thank you. That means more than you know.”

When they get to the house, Lexa lifts Madi up and carries her inside and up the stairs. When she lays the little girl on her bed Wanda pulls off her sneakers. They smile when Coal hurries in and jumps up on the bed, curling up on his girl’s chest. Lexa pats his head.

“Take care of her, buddy.”

Wanda and Lexa watch the duo a moment more then go back downstairs. They find Clarke and Hank looking through the DVD collection for something to watch. Once a movie is chosen, the four adults settle in to watch. Well, three of them do. Lexa starts to fiddle with the phone she had purchased while they were out. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Lexa, you did not need another LG phone. You are turning into a geek,” she scolds with a grin.

Lexa laughs. “Thanks, honey. It’s for Madi, actually. I put her on our plan. This way she can call any of the four of us if she needs us. I’ve got Ontari programed in, too.”

“Lexa, are you sure?” Wanda asks. “That’s rather expensive.”

Lexa nods. “I’m sure. I think it will make her feel safer. She’ll know we’re just a call away. I’ve already cleared this with Ontari and with Sally, the lady Madi’s staying with. I’ll put a couple games on here, too. It’s restricted to just being able to call us or 911. Internet is limited, too. And I’m going to have Raven show me how to block it so Madi can’t download anything without approval. She’ll be able to contact us, but she won’t be in danger.”

Wanda laughs. “Well, you sure thought of everything.”

Lexa shrugs. “I tried. Truth is, I want her to believe she can count on all of us to be there for her. She’s been let down by too many foster families so far, not to mention the greatest injustice of all surrounding her parents. I know what it’s like to be isolated due to circumstances beyond your control. I want her to get some of that control back,” she finishes quietly.

In that moment, Clarke can’t help but see the similarities between the two brunette’s. Life had dealt them crappy hands at times. But just like Lexa was able to rise, Madi will rise, too. Clarke leans over to kiss her fiancé.

“You are amazing, Lexa. I love you.”

Lexa blushes (still as damn cute as ever!). “Thanks, Clarke. I love you, too.”

Wanda and Hank just grin at the two women.

* * *

After dinner, the five get into a rousing game of “Sorry”. Lexa teams with Madi, teaching her about strategy and ways to block Clarke every chance she gets. This makes the blonde scowl and Madi giggle. Hank wins the first round and Madexa (as they are calling themselves) take the second round. Wanda glances at the clock.

“Well, as much as I hate to see this night end, I think it’s bedtime for someone.”

Madi whines. Lexa grins.

“No, it’s okay, Wanda. I told Clarke she could stay up late since she was a good girl today.”

Once again, Clarke scowls as Madi and everyone else giggles. Hank starts to put the game away as Madi leans back against Lexa.

“Story?” she asks quietly.

Lexa kisses her cheek. “Of course, my girl. Let’s go find a good one to read.”

Madi hops up, taking Lexa’s hand and leading her over to the bookshelf she had been told was for any books she might want to read. She studies them all then reaches for one. Lexa grins.

“We can start Harry Potter tonight but we may not finish it. We can read a little each time you visit, okay?”

Madi nods.

“Alrighty. Let’s go get ready for bed.”

Before they start up the stairs, Clarke’s phone alerts to a text message. She seems surprised.

“Mom’s on her way. I didn’t think we’d see her until tomorrow,” she notes.

Lexa shrugs. “Maybe has to work tomorrow now.”

“Maybe. We’ll know soon enough.”

Lexa nods and continues to follow Madi up the stairs. Ten minutes later teeth are brushed, pajamas are on, and Madi is snuggled into Lexa’s side as she starts to read the story. Wanda sits beside the bed, remembering reading to her own daughter the same way.

* * *

Clarke opens the door. “Hey, Mom. I thought we’d see you tomorrow?”

Abby walks in and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You might not so I wanted to make sure to come tonight to meet the Larson’s.”

Clarke nods in understanding. “Wanda is upstairs helping Lexa get Madi to bed. We’d really hoped you’d meet her, too.”

“I know but…well…” her voice trails off.

Clarke nods. “I get it, Mom. I promise. Come meet Hank.”

She loops her arm through her mother’s and escorts her to the living room. Hank stands and extends his hand.

“You must be Dr. Griffin. I can see where your daughter gets her beauty,” he says with a smile.

Abby laughs. “I look a wreck so either you’re being kind or Clarke’s having a bad looks day.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Gee, thanks, Mom. Want a drink?”

“Just a water. Anything harder and I’ll fall asleep.”

Clarke nods and goes into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of SmartWater. Abby drops into a recliner and sits it back.

“Hope you don’t mind me putting my feet up. Been on them all day,” she apologizes.

“Not at all. Clarke speaks highly of your skills as a doctor. They both told us about the unit you dreamt up and now run.”

Abby smiles. “My biggest cheerleaders. It was a team effort to get it up and running. And most days it works. But sometimes…sometimes the cancer wins. I hate those days.”

Hank nods sympathetically. “They said you specialize in children. I can’t imagine. I could never do that. Heck, when my daughter got a cold it would tear me up.”

“I was the same way with Clarke. I was almost paranoid every time she got the sniffles. I’m lucky she didn’t end up being a hypochondriac!”

Hank laughs, nodding. “It’s amazing what being a parent does to us, isn’t it?”

“Definitely. So, um, I take it you’re okay with Clarke and Lexa adopting Madi?”

He nods. “We were already feeling good about things. These last two days have convinced us this is the best home for Madi. Unless we find out tomorrow they are megalomaniacs trying to rule the world we will be happy to sign our consent to adopt.”

“Darn…I was afraid he’d figure out what we really do when we don’t have visitors! I wanted to take over the world before it got out!” Clarke says as she walks back up.

The three grin and talk about the better parts of Abby’s job until Lexa and Wanda come back down. Lexa gives Abby a hug, and Wanda does, too.

“It’s good to know a doctor is just a call away if Madi gets sick,” she notes.

Abby smiles. “I’m always on call for my girls, and Madi is one of my girls now.”

They talk some more. Just when it looks like Abby might doze off on them, her phone rings and she sits up quickly.

“What’s the word, Marcus?” she asks anxiously.

Everyone can see how tense she is, hear the fear mixed with hope in her voice. And all see when she gets the news from the other doctor. The slump of her shoulders, the exhalation of her breath.

“You’re sure?” she presses. And listens a moment. “Oh, thank God. Tell Nyko I owe him one of those organic grass drinks he loves so much!” She listens then chuckles. “Okay, I owe him two. Thanks for the news, Marcus. Love you.”

She hangs up the phone and drops her face into her hands. Everyone glances around at each other. Clarke breaks the silence.

“If you don’t update us soon we’re never having you over again,” she warns with a smile.

Abby chuckles and sits up. “Sorry. I’ve spent the last 48 hours at the hospital. We had a little girl whose parents refused the organic side of treatments. Medicines only. Well, the girl developed an infection, as happens often with young cancer patients, and nothing was helping. Nyko had a list of things to try to boost her immune system. It wasn’t until late this morning they finally agreed to try.”

“That poor child,” Wanda whispers.

“Yeah. She was in such agony. But Marcus said her fever has broken, her most recent blood panel is all improved, with a couple of places in green, and she seems to have turned the corner.” Abby grins. “Needless to say her parents are now meeting with Nyko to find out what else they can do to help her and what they can do for their other children to keep them healthy.”

Clarke claps her hands. “Another win for the Griffin Clinic!”

Hank lifts his brows in surprise. “Wow! I didn’t realize they named it for you, Abby.”

Abby smiles and looks at Lexa. “Actually, it is named for my late husband, Jake, who passed from cancer when Clarke was 17. The company that funded our largest trust made it a stipulation for their support.”

Lexa blushes as Clarke pulls her close. “It was just the right thing to do,” she mumbles humbly.

Hank chuckles. “Well, I would have to agree with that.”

Lexa suddenly glances towards the stairs. “Hey, what are you doing up,” she asks gently.

Madi shrugs and walks over to them. There are tear tracks on her face. Lexa pulls her up on her lap, hugging her close.

“Bad dream?” Madi nods. “Not fun. How about you just sit here with us until the memory of it fades?”

Madi nods then looks at Lexa. She uses both hands to frame Lexa’s face as she stares into her eyes. “Don’t go away,” she whispers.

Lexa is nearly brought to tears. She pulls Madi close again and kisses her cheek. “I won’t, Madi. I’m right here and I always will be,” she vows, knowing it is a promise beyond her to make. But right there, in that moment, holding the little girl she wants to adopt as her own, she would promise the world. “I love you, little one.”

Madi hugs her closer, hardly daring to believe her life has gotten so much better.

* * *

The next morning, Madi officially meets Abby. And helps her whip up some pancake batter, much to the little girl’s delight. It was pretty great for the grandma-to-be, too!

Around lunch time, the first guests arrive as planned. Anya and Raven walk in with Rover, who immediately leaps up against Lexa and licks her face before she can stop him. Madi, who had been nervous about the big dog at first, starts to giggle.

“Ugh! You big oaf! How would you like it if I liked your face?” Lexa scolds, with a wink at Madi, who giggles some more.

Once the dog sees the little human, he bounds over to her. She stiffens in shock but Raven quickly follows.

“I know he’s big but he’s a sweetheart. His only problem is he thinks he’s the size of a poodle,” she explains with a smile as she calms him down.

The pup seems to sense Madi’s nervousness. He calms down and leans towards her, his tail the only thing still going a mile a minute. Madi slowly reaches out and pats him on the head. She grins at Raven. When he doesn’t devour her, she steps a little closer, her hands moving to his soft, silky ears. She turns and smiles at Lexa.

“His ears are soft, aren’t they?” Lexa prods. Madi nods. “Madi, that’s Rover, Raven’s puppy. Isn’t he a cutie?”

Madi nods and goes back to paying attention to the dog. Anya leans towards her sister.

“She looks so happy. She doesn’t look scared any more. Well, I know she looked scared when that big ball of fur ran at her but she doesn’t look like she did that day at the mall.”

“I know. I’m so happy she’s getting better. Let’s leave the kids with the dog. Help me get veggies cut up for the burgers.”

Anya chuckles about Raven being one of the kids and follows Lexa into the kitchen. They find Hank and Wanda pressing out burger patties while Abby is working on a pasta salad. Good thing it’s a big kitchen! By the time others start to arrive, Hank has taken over the grill and is grilling corn along with the hamburgers and hot dogs. Sure it’s the middle of winter but this is a great meal for such a big crowd.

When Bellamy and Echo arrive, he gives Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Princess, how’s life with a kid and new in-laws?”

Clarke laughs. “Just fine, thanks.”

As soon as Madi hears his voice, she hurries to the door. When she sees him she wraps her arms around his legs. Clarke is shocked, since she hadn’t even greeted Anya and Raven that way. Bellamy seems surprised but lifts her up into a hug.

“And how’s my favorite little person?” he asks her.

“I okay,” she answers in her quiet voice.

“Good. You having fun this weekend?” She nods. “Excellent. If that changes you let me know, okay?”

She nods. She reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out his well-worn business card. He sets her on the floor and pulls out his wallet.

“Echo told me your card was pretty well used,” he notes. He pulls out 5 new cards. “Here’s some extras for you in case that gets too hard to read.”

Her eyes brighten as she takes them. She shows them to Clarke as if they were a new toy. Clarke nods.

“Very nice! We’ll put them in your backpack so you know where they are, okay?”

Madi nods, slipping a new card into her pocket and putting her old card with the new ones. She would keep that one, too! As she hurries off to show Lexa, Bellamy smiles as he stands.

“Whoa!”

Echo smiles proudly. “Told you. You’re her hero, Bell.”

“I barely know her,” he points out.

“But you’re a policeman who cared enough to offer to protect her and help her,” Clarke notes. “She needs to feel safe. You help her with that. You don’t know how much that means to me and Lexa.”

He gives her a lop-sided grin. “I can guess. Makes me feel pretty good.”

Echo gives him a kiss on the cheek as Clarke squeezes his arm and takes the dish of bean salad from Echo to add to the dining room table.

A little while later Clarke is putting the condiments on the table when Hank walks in with two pans of meat. He sets it down and gives her an odd look.

“I just talked to the most interesting young man,” he says.

Clarke smiles, assuming he means Monty or Bellamy. “Yeah, we have some pretty good guys around us.”

“You sure do.” He pauses a moment, a look of wonder on his face. “Do you realize we are all just dust motes waiting for that moment when we meet the other dust mote we’re meant to cleave to forever?”

Clarke’s jaw drops to the ground. “I…we…are you…”

Hank watches a moment then starts to laugh. Jasper steps into the room and puts his arm around the older man.

“Well done, Hank!” He says through his laughter. “Did you see her face?”

“I thought she was going to pass out!” Hank notes, laughing.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You’re both jerks. Weird jerks at that,” she huffs as she walks out of the room.

* * *

A couple hours later, food has been demolished, people are picking at desserts as desired, and a ping-pong tournament is in full gear in the basement. Lexa is sitting beside Anya on a couch, watching Madi laughing at the overly dramatic antics of Bellamy and Jasper. They had decided “form” added extra points so they were trying all sorts or weird shots, mostly to keep the girl giggling.

“She’s amazing, Lexa,” Anya says.

“Yeah, she is. I kinda worried we were nuts for trying this but…but it just seems right, An.”

Anya nods. “You’re right, it does. She’s changed so much in just a few weeks of knowing you two. And the Larson’s are great. Mom and Dad are going to love them.”

“I agree.” She pauses as Madi walks over and sits sideways in her lap, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Tired, kiddo?” Madi nods. “Want to go up and take a nap?” Madi shakes her head, tears in her eyes. Lexa frowns. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did you want to play? I can make those two weirdos let you have a turn,” she offers.

Madi shakes her head, throwing her outside arm around Lexa’s neck and turning her face inward. Lexa glances at Anya helplessly. Anya shrugs, having no idea what is wrong. Lexa hugs the little girl.

“Talk to me, Madi. What’s wrong?”

Madi swallows hard. “Don’t wanna go to Ms. Sally’s,” she whispers emotionally.

Lexa has to close her own eyes to stop her tears. She hugs the girl tighter. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t know how much I wish you could stay. But the rules say you have to go back to her until we finish all the paperwork to foster you.”

“Then finish it,” she whimpers.

Anya has to turn away. She’s not sure if her heart is breaking more at the little girl’s sad, soft voice or at her sister’s devastated eyes.

Lexa hugs Madi as close as she can. “I’m trying, my girl. I’m trying so hard,” she whispers, her voice husky with emotion. She stands. “Let’s go upstairs. I have a present for you.”

Madi koala-bears into Lexa, not wanting to be put down. Lexa struggles a little on the stairs but doesn’t have it in her to ask to set Madi down until they get to the living room. She sets Madi in Clarke’s lap.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells the girl.

Clarke looks confused. She strokes a hand over Madi’s head. “What’s wrong? Did you get hurt?”

Madi snuggles into Clarke’s lap. “I don’t wanna leave,” she whispers.

Clarke chokes up. She pulls the girl close, not trusting her voice at the moment. A few minutes later Lexa sits down beside them with a cell phone box in her hand. She pulls out a phone that looks just like hers. It’s even in an Otterbox already for safety. Madi sits up and looks at it excitedly

“So, I picked this up at the mall yesterday. It’s only allowed to dial pre-programmed numbers. So, on here,” she powers it up, “you’ll see pictures of me, Clarke, Ms. Sally, Ms. Ontari, Grandma, Grandpa, and Ms. Abby. You just have to push the picture and it will call us on face time. Go ahead and press Clarke’s face.”

Madi stares at it in awe. She pushes the picture of Clarke. A second later, Clarke answers her phone and appears live on Madi’s phone.

“Hey, there. Guess it works!”

Madi claps. Clarke grins and hangs up. Madi stares at the screen a moment. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out Bellamy’s card and hands it to Lexa. Lexa chuckles.

“Ah, I forgot him.” She programs his number. “Since I didn’t send a pic of him over before locking downloads, we’ll use…this one,” she chooses an emoji of a smiling cop. “Look good?” Madi nods. “Good. Now, I downloaded a few games for you. Let me know if you like them and we can get others like them or get rid of them if you don’t like them. No in-app purchases allowed so if you get to a level that you have to pay, let me know and we can look at it, okay?” Madi nods. She launches the browser. “These are the only sites you can go to right now. Once I check out some more we can add others.” She looks Madi in the eye. “No playing until homework is done, okay? And it gets turned off when it’s bedtime. If you get caught playing when you’re not supposed to, Ms. Sally can take it from you, okay?” Madi nods again. “Good. If you need help with homework or something, you can ask Ms. Sally if you can call. Any questions?” Madi shakes her head. “Good.”

Madi stares at the screen then pushes the button for her Grandma. Wanda grins and answers the Facetime…from the next seat over.

“Well hello, Madi.”

Madi smiles and waves. When she hangs up, Clarke helps her look at the games and give them a try. Lexa just watches them, part of her sad that Madi has gone silent again, but most of her happy to see how excited the little girl is with her new phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke is finishing up signing a batch of prints when Octavia walks into the gallery on Monday. The blonde grins at her friend.

“You had a great day yesterday,” she notes.

Octavia nods. “Yeah. First couple hours were dead then people came out of the woodwork. You’d be amazed at how interesting people find half-completed works. Tell Echo I told about 50 different stories about her work in progress,” she adds with a wicked grin.

Clarke laughs, looking at the easel in the window. “Oh, she’ll love that. Nothing crazy happened?”

“Nope. Pretty standard other than the wave of customers. How was the party?”

“It was wonderful. Madi is absolutely enamored by your brother. Lexa got her a phone for emergencies. Madi made her add Bellamy to the list of numbers.”

“Aw, too cute!”

“Then when Ontari arrived, Madi grabbed onto Lexa and wouldn’t let go. I wasn’t sure I could help so Mom and Wanda had to help Ontari separate them.” She drops into a chair. “Sucked beyond words.”

“I bet it did,” Octavia says sadly. “Did she talk more?”

“Only when she was really sad or really happy. And still just in a whisper. But she laughed and giggled a lot. She loves Rover, even though Coal isn’t crazy about the dog.” Clarke relates with a grin. “But she seemed really at ease with everyone. Ontari got to meet some people and get some personal statements from them so that was great. She even got Jasper to talk like a human!”

Octavia laughs. “Oh my God! She’s a miracle worker!”

“I know, right!”

The two women laugh. Octavia studies her friend a moment. “So, um, what happens if, you know, things don’t work out? You know, with Madi?”

Clarke sighs and shrugs. “I honestly have no idea. I think all three of us will be devastated. She’s already in my heart, Tay. And Lexa…I think it will break Lexa if we lose her. I don’t even want to consider it.”

“Well, I’m here if you need me as a babysitter or a shoulder,” she offers.

Clarke smiles and nods. “I know. Thanks.”

Octavia heads up to the darkroom to make some prints. Clarke stares at the gallery, trying to imagine it having any meaning in her life if she lost Madi. Would anything have meaning if they don’t get to adopt that little girl?

* * *

Several weeks later, on a Tuesday evening, Clarke is cleaning up after dinner while Lexa sits at the table working on quarterly taxes for the gallery. She has the accordion file she made Clarke get for all receipts and has diligently checked each one against the spreadsheet on the computer. Clarke studies the brunette for a moment, then chuckles.

“You do know it is completely twisted that you are smiling while working on taxes, right?”

Lexa grins, her eyes never leaving the information she is checking. “I’m just smiling that it is easier this year than last year. Remember the piles of insanity I had to work down each quarter?”

Clarke shrugs. “What can I say: I’m a brilliant artist who hired a brilliant business manager to take care of the nit-picky parts of the job.”

Lexa can’t really argue that point. She finishes up the entries for January and starts to double-check her work. Before she gets far, her phone rings and she quickly answers the Facetime.

“Hey, Madi!”

Madi waves.

“Did you get your homework all finished?” Lexa asks, assuming that is the reason for this nightly call.

Madi shakes her head and holds up a workbook. “Math,” she grunts in frustration.

Lexa chuckles and sets the gallery papers aside. She props her phone up against the computer monitor.

“I might be able to help you with that,” she offers. “What are we working on?”

Madi opens the book to the word problems that are supposed to help the kids with the application of multiplication tables. Madi has decided she is not a fan of word problems. Clarke happens to agree with her. Lexa smiles.

“Ah, the dreaded word problems. Let’s see what the first one is,” she suggests.

Madi holds up the book so Lexa can read the question:

_Juan picked 32 apples at the orchard today. When Mike was there, he picked 3 times as many as Juan. How many apples do both boys have. Show your work._

“Well, what is the first thing we do?” Lexa asks.

Madi studies the question a moment then lets out a breath. “Pray?” she answers softly.

Clarke tries to muffle her giggle as Lexa glares at her. Obviously, Clarke’s “help” the night before had stuck in the little girl’s mind. Lexa looks back at her.

“Okay, after that. What do we do?”

Madi bites her lip as she thinks a moment. She then carefully writes Juan and below that Mike in the first box for answers. She looks up at Lexa who nods.

“And what do we know about them?”

“They like apples,” Clarke volunteers, earning another glare from her fiancé.

Madi reads the question again and writes 32 beside Juan’s name. By Mike’s she writes 3 times.

Lexa smiles. “Perfect! So what does that mean the equation should be?”

Madi writes in the next space 32 3 times. Lexa nods.

“That’s what we need to know but how do we write that for a math problem?”

Madi studies it a moment more and Lexa smiles when she sees the light come on. The little girl quickly erases what she had written and rewrites out 32x3.

“Good job! So, how do we show our work with that?”

In the next two boxes Madi writes 30x3 and 2x3. Using the preprinted scales, she draws the jumps that give her 90 and 6. She writes the answers in each box. In the last box she writes 90+6 and when she figures out the answer, she writes it under the initial equation, coming up with 32x3=96.

“Awesome!” Madi smiles at Lexa’s praise. “So, let’s go to the next one. Try to do it on your own. I’m here if you have questions.”

Lexa folds her arms on the table and watches as Madi works through the next equation. She can’t help but think this new-fangled math leaves a lot of chances for mistakes but if it’s what Madi has to learn she will help her learn it. They had stepped outside the teacher’s box when they helped Madi make flashcards of the multiplication tables but since it had helped the little girl catch up to her classmates the teacher had okayed the deviation. In a note sent to Ontari, the teacher had praised the change in Madi’s demeanor in class and her improved schoolwork. Tests in school had proven it was really the girl learning, not an adult doing her work. There was now a chance Madi would advance to the next grade and not have to retake the class. Lexa is planning a very nice gift for the teacher and the parents that had helped in the class, knowing they are part of Madi’s success.

By the time Madi is done, she has only had to erase one equation and redo it. Lexa smiles and Clarke moves around to sit on Lexa’s lap.

“You did great, Madi! I know these word problems are tricky but you’re getting better every day at figuring them out,” Lexa praises.

Clarke nods. “It shows us how hard you’re working. I’m so proud of you!”

Madi smiles, pleased with herself and loving the praise. “Thank you,” she says, her voice not in a whisper.

Lexa and Clarke both stiffen but try to hide their happiness at the volume. They do not want the girl to be self-conscious. But if someone had asked them at that moment what the most beautiful sound in the world was, they would have said Madi’s regular voice. Ms. Sally appears behind the girl.

“Did you get it all figured out?”

Madi nods. “I did it!” she crows happily.

Ms. Sally seems momentarily stunned by the voice, too. Lexa and Clarke exchange a look of amusement. Ms. Sally recovers quickly.

“Very good. Ready to get ready for bed?”

Madi sighs and turns back to the phone. “Gotta go to bed,” she says sadly…and softly.

Lexa smiles. “It’s okay. You need your rest to keep getting better in school. We can talk again tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. I love you,” she whispers even softer, tensing up after she registers what she has said.

So soft, in fact, it takes Lexa and Clarke a moment to believe it had really been said. Lexa squeezes Clarke around the waist and smiles at the phone.

“We love you, too, Madi.”

Clarke nods. “So much!”

Madi’s tense posture eases and she smiles. She waves goodbye then reaches over and ends the call. Clarke and Lexa let out the breaths they are holding and collapse into each other.

“She said…wow…,” is all Lexa can manage.

“Damn right. Wow. Oh, Lexa, I didn’t know it could feel so good to hear someone say they love me!”

Lexa chuckles and kisses her shoulder. “If I didn’t know what you mean I would be offended.”

The two share a laugh. Lexa reaches over and closes her laptop. “Make love to me, baby.”

Clarke stands and pulls Lexa up. They share a passionate kiss. The blonde then leads them upstairs so they can reaffirm their love for each other all night long.

* * *

As time had passed and spring had started to dawn on the Metro DC area, Clarke and Lexa had completed their courses on parenting, had hit all the checkmarks needed to foster, and had plenty of positive visits with Madi to show that all 3 are good with becoming a family.

On this last Wednesday in March Ontari walks into a meeting with her supervisor. She has with her all the open files on her desk so she can give her required updates. Things are going smoothly until she opens the file on Madi.

“So, this weekend Madi had another home visit with her prospective adopters as well as her maternal grandparents. Things went very well. I was even able to get a few more personal statements in support of Clarke and Lexa from Octavia Blake and Lincoln Caver, who were there for a cookout on Sunday,” she reports.

“Ah, right.” Charmaine Diyoza reaches for a folder on her desk. “We have another couple looking to adopt the girl. Make sure visitation happens.”

Ontari stares at the woman in shock. “What? Nothing came across my desk!”

“I handled this myself,” Diyoza says with a shrug.

“But…but we’re well into the process here. Does that couple have the means to help Madi with her emotional issues and her schooling?”

“They do. They are well off. We can place the child quickly because they are married. We’re not waiting for some date in June once all the paperwork is settled. We get them approved and the deal is done. Make it happen,” Diyoza orders.

Ontari is just gaping at the woman. This was out of left field and yet she knows she shouldn’t be surprised. “So you’re saying the only thing that gives this new couple an edge is they are married? Clarke and Lexa have been completely cleared on every other necessity!”

Diyoza leans forward, shoving the folder at her. “Make. It. Happen.”

Ontari bites her tongue. She can see what this is really about. She takes the folder and storms out of the office.

“Homophobic bitch,” she mutters when she gets to her cubicle. She looks over the couple. Their background check had not cleared yet, nor had they completed their courses or had a home inspection. “They aren’t even close to vetted. She’s only doing this to keep Madi from lesbians. She’s pulled this shit before. She’s not getting away with it this time,” Ontari vows.

As soon as she can slip away for lunch she does so. From her car she makes a call from her personal phone.

“Clarke? We need to talk,” she starts.

“What’s wrong? Is Madi hurt? Where is she?”

“No, no, she’s not hurt. But my homophobic ass of a supervisor is trying to get me to clear another couple to adopt her.”

Clarke feels her anger start to boil. “Based on what you said it’s because we’re gay, right?”

“She didn’t say as much but she’s pulled this crap before. But she said the only thing she can hold against you at the moment is you’re not married yet. I know you have a June- -”

“June is the party; we’ll do the official thing as soon as we can even if we have to go out of state! Be in touch soon!”

She hangs up the phone and calls Lexa.

“Hey, Clarke, how’s your- -”

“We have to get married.”

Lexa pauses in confusion. “Uh, I though we  _were_   getting married? Are you pregnant?” she asks, her voice getting ridiculously high at the end.

“Am I…HOW would that even HAPPEN?! NO!” Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa breathes a sigh of relief. “Geez. The wedding can still happen. But we need to be official ASAP!”

Clarke starts to explain everything. Lexa starts searching before the story is finished. “No waiting period in Virginia. Let’s do this!”

“Meet you at the Clerk’s Office,” Clarke states.

She quickly writes up a note for the door of the gallery. “Closed due to family emergency.” She turns off the lights and locks the doors as she races for her car. She then stops, goes back and gets her purse and coat, then locks up and leaves for real this time.

* * *

Friday morning Ontari walks into her supervisors office. Diyoza looks up.

“Did you get that situation taken care of with the Wilson child?”

“I did. That couple seems great. They will be wonderful parents. For the record, just to be clear, the only hurdle Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin had was they aren’t getting married until June, right?”

“Yes. So if we clear the new couple, the hurdle goes away.”

“Oh, the hurdle is gone.” She opens a folder and places it on the desk. “A signed and notarized copy of Clarke and Lexa’s marriage license.”

Diyoza takes it, her blue eyes icy with fury. “What the…You told them!”

“I did my job! My job is to look after the well-being of children. Madi’s best chance at life is with Clarke and Lexa. And now, based on what you’ve said on record,” she hands over another form, “I just need your signature to move forward with placing Madi in their home as a foster so we can start the official countdown until she can be adopted.”

Diyoza knocks the paper away. “We are NOT putting that child with those DYKES!”

“Why not? They’ve met every LEGAL requirement, Diyoza. The only way you can deny it is to let personal prejudice interfere,” Ontari points out.

Diyoza stands, leaning on her desk intimidatingly. “You will lose this paperwork, you will fail them on their home evaluation, you will do  _something_ that prevents them from adopting this child! I can show you how I’ve done it before if you don’t know what to write.”

“So you want me to falsify official Commonwealth documents to fit your political point of view?”

“Call it what you will. Just do it! Or your next evaluation will see you banned from interacting with children ever again!”

Ontari studies her a moment, then starts to chuckle. “Oh, this is getting better and better. Remember when I said this was on record?” Diyoza’s eyes narrow. “I borrowed this brooch from Lexa Woods. Say hi to the camera.”

Diyoza’s eyes widen and she slams her hands onto her desk. “GIVE ME THAT FOOTAGE!”

“Nope. Think I’ll save it for the lawsuits I am sure others will file against you, you homophobic piece of shit!” She starts to leave then turns back. “And in case you didn’t know this, I’m a lesbian, Ms. Diyoza, and now that your ass is done here, I don’t feel the need to hide so far in my closet that every time I breathe I smell my wool coat.”

She walks out, listening as Diyoza screams about firing Ontari. Ontari doesn’t care. Falsifying documents means firing at the least for the woman; jail time at the most. She walks out of the office and right up to the car containing Clarke and Lexa. Lexa smiles.

“Got it all. Our lawyer watched the stream with the head of Child Protective Services. She’s done,” Lexa says vindictively.

“And you, Ontari, are part of our family forever!” Clarke adds.

Ontari smiles. “As an orphan myself, it will be nice to have people to call my own.”

The trio watch as a city vehicle pulls up. A very angry looking man walks into the building. Ontari laughs.

“That’s Diyoza’s boss. Want to stick around for the fireworks?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Nope. Got to go home and make love to my wife. Then we need to get ready for our daughter to move in.” She offers her hand. “Thanks for helping us speed up this process.”

Ontari shakes. “It was definitely my pleasure. I’ll be in touch!”

* * *

“Oh. My. GOD!”

Clarke’s back arches as Lexa devours her. Again. Her hands fist in the sheets as a talented tongue drives deep inside of her. She’d swear she sees fireworks if she could form words but that last exclamation seems to be it for her for the moment.

For her part, Lexa is once again finding out that there is no one that tastes like Clarke. She had never had issues with addiction but she is sure this must be what it feels like. A need, desire, all-consuming want of something and yet, when it’s right there, it is still not enough. Her body is as tuned into Clarke’s as if they truly are formed from one mold. Sensing her lover about to go over once more, Lexa slides up a toned body, her mouth latching on to a hard nipple, as she drives her strapon into the woman.

“FUCK! Oh, yes!” Clarke manages.

Lexa drives her appendage in farther than her tongue could reach; touching those parts of Clarke deep in the woman’s center. She would swear she could feel the cock between her legs as they pump against each other. Within moments, both women are kissing as they ride each other into a massive orgasm. After the last spasm ends, Lexa collapses down on top of Clarke.

“Fuck…” she mumbles.

“Not yet…need break,” Clarke pants.

They both giggle a little at the dorky response. After a few minutes, Lexa lifts her head.

“Ready, baby?”

Clarke nods and Lexa slowly extracts herself. Clarke’s back arches up and her whole body shakes at the inadvertent stimulation. Lexa rolls off onto her back, one hand on her stomach, one holding one of Clarke’s. Once her body recovers enough, Clarke rolls to her side and cuddles into her wife.

“I love you so much, Lexa. And I am so happy to be your wife,” she kisses Lexa’s chin.

Lexa smiles and turns her happy green eyes towards the blue ones she could fall into forever. “I’m happy, too. And I can’t believe we’ll have our first child soon.”

“Me, neither.” Clarke studies Lexa a minute. “I know I caught you off-guard Wednesday but…you asked if I was pregnant…”

Lexa blushes. “I have  _no_   idea where that came from! I swear I know how biology works.”

Clarke giggles and kisses her. “You are too cute. But it made me wonder…having more kids…would you want me to…or do you expect me to…I mean…” she doesn’t know how to phrase the question.

Lexa pulls her closer. “Sweetheart, I would love to have more kids. If you’d like to carry a child or two or five- -”

“Slow the roll there, tiger,” Clarke warns.

Lexa grins. “Okay, maybe not five. But, anyway, if you want to carry a child, I will be here to support you through the entire process. But if you don’t, we have two other choices.”

“Adoption and you carrying one?” Clarke guesses.

Lexa nods. “Yeah. We never really discussed things but, well, I would be happy to carry one if that’s what we decide to do.”

Clarke thinks about it a moment then smiles. “So one adoption, one by me, and one by you. Sounds like the perfect family to me.”

Lexa’s eyes brighten. “Yeah? Really?”

“Really.” She kisses Lexa. “But let’s wait until Madi is old enough to babysit.”

Lexa laughs and pulls Clarke on top of her. “Smart. I love a smart woman.”

Clarke moans as she rubs up and down Lexa’s strap. “Mmmm, and I love a well-hung woman.”

She eases up onto her knees. Lexa sees the sky blue eyes go navy and her nipples harden. She holds her cock in place as Clarke sinks down on it. This puts even more pressure on Lexa’s clit than when she had been driving into her wife.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Clarke says as she starts to rock back and forth.”

“I can’t…believe we…haven’t told…anyone yet,” Lexa mutters as she starts to roll her hips in time with Clarke, maximizing pleasure for both of them.

Soon any attempts to talk are forgotten as they two women start to move faster. Both play with the sensitive nipples of the other. They are in tandem. They are one. They are perfection.

And sooner than they’d like they are coming once more.

Clarke pulls herself up and drops off the appendage. She nuzzles Lexa’s neck.

“I fucking love you so much,” she murmurs sleepily.

Lexa smiles. “I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

The following Tuesday Lexa has just finished up a ROI for a potential client when her work line rings.

“Lexa Woods,” she answers.

“Ms. Woods, this is Tom Jost with the City of Alexandria,” a man says.

Lexa nods. “Yes, Mr. Jost. I want to thank you for your handling of the Diyoza incident.”

“Well, I want to thank you for allowing us to get on video proof of what she was doing. We’d had a few complaints but we couldn’t prove it. I have since contacted some of the couples she targeted and am working with them to find the right child for their families.”

Lexa smiles. “That makes me so happy to hear. Glad we could help.”

“Yes, well, I have to say, I’m calling for another favour.”

“Uh, okay,” she replies hesitantly.

“I know you and Clarke were not expecting to take in Madi for another few weeks so you may not be ready, but her foster mother has had a family emergency. Is there any- -”

“When do I pick her up and when do I have to have her to school in the morning?” Lexa interrupts.

Jost chuckles. “I sort of had a feeling that’s what you would say. Sally will drop her off tomorrow. Classes get out at 3:30. Ontari will meet you at the school at 2:00 so you can speak with the principal, get paperwork done, and then meet with Madi’s teacher. Afterwards you can go by Sally’s to get Madi’s things.”

“YES! Oh, I’m so happy. And so the clock starts tomorrow?”

“Yes, it does. Once she’s officially home, Ontari will do the final home check. If all goes well, we’ll set the adoption hearing and unless there are any unforeseen issues, the judge will sign the decree making the three of you a family.”

Lexa’s heart is about to explode out of her chest. “So…this could…she could be our daughter legally before we have our family wedding?”

He chuckles. “Yes, it looks like she will be.”

Lexa can’t see her computer screen for the tears in her eyes. “Oh my God…I’m so damn happy right now!”

“I do have one question: are you going to change her schools this year?”

“No, sir. That wouldn’t be fair to her, especially since she’s started improving. I’ll drive her to school every day or, if I am out of town either Clarke or my sister will. We’ve got it all worked out so she doesn’t miss a day,” she promises.

He chuckles again. “Ontari told me you two were some of the most organized people she has ever worked with. Well, if you need anything, you have my number.”

“Thank you, Tom. I just want to say, Ontari has been wonderful since the moment we met her. She’d be a good replacement for Diyoza,” Lexa encourages.

“Trust me, she’s in the running.”

They exchange a few more pleasantries then sign off. Lexa watches her hand shake as she puts her phone on her desk. She sits back in her chair, not even sure how to contain her emotions. After a few minutes, she gets up and goes to the built-in bookshelf in her office. She picks up a dual picture frame. On one side is a picture of her, Indra, Gustus and Anya on a vacation when she was a teen. The other side is an 8-year-old Lexa sitting behind the wheel of one of her grandfather’s classic cars. He is smiling in the passenger seat.

“You 4 in these pictures with me made me who I am and have given me the tools I needed to adopt Madi. Now I hope I learned all the lessons I needed to be a good mother to her and give her the blessings you’ve given me. I love you all so much,” she tells the photos emotionally.

She takes a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She goes back to her desk and scans her upcoming schedule. She frowns when she sees the trip to the Cannes Film Festival in May. They were only going for 4 days and it was not a place to take a child, especially one that didn’t need to miss school. Lexa shrugs.

“I can go some other time. I’ll see if Kathy and her husband would like to go in my place.” She hits her intercom. “Aiden, can you grab Kathy and come in here please?”

“Be there in a minute, Lexa,” he replies.

Twenty minutes later Kathy is doing a happy dance because her in-laws will watch the kids while her husband and she get a company-paid vacation in France. She and Aiden are both overjoyed at the reason Lexa has to back out. Lexa, for her part, knows she’ll need to make it up to Clarke someday but figures the blonde will be okay with the reason.

“So, now that that is settled, I need to go get a bottle of champagne and some roses.”

After another round of congratulations Lexa leaves, making the necessary stops on the way home. She opens the fridge and pulls out the dinner for that night and gets it started. She studies what they have and knows they need to do some grocery shopping. Maybe tomorrow after she picks up Madi so she gets what the little girl likes. She smiles, picturing making lunches for her, maybe putting cute little notes in there with the food. She rolls her eyes.

“Geez, you’re becoming a geek, Lexa,” she playfully scolds herself, not at all sorry for her thoughts.

When Clarke gets home an hour later she calls out in confusion. “Lex? Why are you home, baby?” she asks as she walks into the kitchen.

Lexa smiles and offers the roses to her wife. “To my beautiful bride and the mother of my daughter.”

Clarke smiles as she smells them. “These smell so good! Thank you, swee- -uh, champagne, too? What’s going on?” she asks with amused suspicion.

Lexa smiles as Clarke takes the champagne flute. “Got a call today. As of tomorrow afternoon…WE HAVE MADI!”

Clarke drops the glass. “WHAT?!” she shouts happily. Lexa explains the situation. Clarke claps her hands. “OH MY GOD! YES!”

They share a strong hug and deep kiss. Clarke take Lexa’s flute and takes a sip. Lexa chuckles, using her boot to push the shattered glass where it won’t be dangerous. She grabs another glass and pours herself another round. She holds it up to Clarke.

“To us: the best damn parents a kid could ever have!”

“Damn right!” Clarke agrees as they clink their glasses together.

“So, uh, one thing…Kathy and her husband are taking our place in Cannes. I don’t think it would be good for Madi for us to take off, you know?”

Clarke smiles. “I get it. What about our honeymoon?”

Lexa shrugs. “No idea. She should be out of school then. Maybe she can visit the Larson’s that week. Or stay with Anya and Raven. Hell, we’ll figure out what’s best for her,” she finishes softly.

Clarke grins and kisses her wife. “Or maybe she goes with us and we have our first family vacation?”

Lexa’s eyes light up. “Yes! Oh, I like that idea even better.”

One of the timers goes off, letting Lexa know the chicken is done. As she goes after that another timer goes off to let her know the steamed broccoli should be ready, too. Clarke goes for that. The two discuss what they need to do that night and the next few days to make Madi feel at home.

Oh and they send out texts to everyone letting them know there will be a cookout at their house again this Sunday where the two will have two very special announcements.

After dinner, they call the Larson’s to talk to them about the changed time frames. They had already spoken to Ontari and were thrilled Madi would have a permanent home soon.

By the time Lexa and Clarke get ready for bed later that night they are almost too excited to sleep. The next day starts the next wonderful phase of their lives together.

Tomorrow they become a family!

* * *

Lexa signs the papers that make her and Clarke primary contacts for Madi. She adds Anya, Bellamy and Abby as secondaries just in case. The principal smiles.

“I have to say, all of Madi’s grades have improved since her little incident in the snow.”

Lexa chuckles. “You have a gift for understatement, Mrs. Sweedler. That snow incident still gives me nightmares.”

The principal nods. “Me, too, to be honest.” She smiles as another woman walks in. “Ah, hello, Mrs. Williams. This is Lexa Woods. You know Ontari Azgeda, of course.”

The new woman shakes hands with Lexa and sits down. “Madi is right outside. I wanted to speak with you first,” she mentions.

“Of course,” Lexa replies. “I understand she’s doing better.”

Mrs. Williams smiles. “She is, yes. Especially in math. She says you’ve helped her?”

Lexa nods. “Helped, yes. Gave her answers, no. Just helped her figure out how to pull apart word problems to understand what is needed to answer them. She’s doing great from what I’ve seen.”

“She really is. And since she can do them on tests I know you’re not just giving her answers,” the teacher mentions to alleviate any worries. “Her reading is getting better, too. My only concern is she still doesn’t want to talk.”

Lexa sighs. “Yeah, that worries us, too. We plan to make sure she continues to see the psychologist she has been working with. We don’t want to disrupt her routine.”

Sally sits forward. “I have to say, I’ve worked with a lot of temporary placements over the years. Lexa and Clarke have been diligent in talking to me about how to help Madi and continue to help her heal. This was going on even before they knew she would be moving in with them permanently.”

Mrs. Williams smiles. “I’m glad to hear that. She’s improved since the start of the year. She still has a ways to go, though.”

Ontari smiles. “So, we’re all in agreement that things are going to be okay for her? Any issues we need to address?” No one says anything. Ontari nods. “So, shall we bring her in and give her the good news?”

Mrs. Sweedler stands. “Definitely.” She walks to the door and eases it open. “Madi? Can you come in please?”

The little girl looks terrified. The principal tries to look comforting but what child ever expects good news when they are called into the principal’s office? Madi lifts up her backpack and slowly walks into the office. Her eyes widen when she sees Lexa, Ontari and Sally. She looks ready to run! Lexa opens her arms.

“Come here, sweet girl,” she says.

Madi drops her backpack and races over. She throws herself into Lexa’s arms and hugs her tightly. She is shaking and her voice weaker than ever when she whispers in the brunette’s ear.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Lexa feels tears well in her eyes. She eases Madi back and gives her a confident smile. “Never, my daughter. Never.”

Madi studies Lexa’s face, trying to understand what is being said. Sally leans over.

“Madi, my mother is very sick and I have to take care of her. To do that, I have to stop taking care of you and you don’t know how much that hurts my heart.”

Madi just looks very confused. Ontari takes over.

“But what we’ve been able to do is finish up the paperwork on Clarke and Lexa. If it’s okay with you, Madi, you can go ahead and start living with them as of today. Then, in a month or so, you can be officially adopted by them.” The little girl’s eyes had gotten wider the more Ontari spoke. “So, does that sound okay.”

Madi looks from Ontari to Ms. Sally to Lexa then back again. “YES! PLEASE LET ME LIVE WITH THEM!” she shouts excitedly.

To say her teacher and principal are shocked senseless by the voice is to put it mildly. Lexa hugs her close.

“That’s my girl,” she says proudly.

The others in the room smile, happy beyond words to see the excitement and hope in the little girl’s face.

* * *

After a stop at Ms. Sally’s to get Madi’s things (and a promise to keep in touch with the lady!) Lexa drives Madi south. At the threat of being cut off for life from sex if she doesn’t stop, Lexa detours to Occoquan. They park in the lot beside the Visitor’s Center across from the gallery. Lexa takes Madi’s hand and they cross the road. Clarke meets them at the door.

“We all set?”

Madi breaks away from Lexa and races into Clarke’s waiting arms.

“I’M GONNA LIVE WITH YOU FOR PERMANENTS!” the little girl screams.

Clarke can’t stop her tears as she hugs her daughter close. “I know. I am so, so happy, Madi. More happy than I know words for!”

Madi smiles. “Me, too,” she says in a normal voice.

Clarke slides a glance to Lexa, who just shrugs. The vocals are something new to them both but ever so wonderful to hear. Clarke kisses her on the cheek.

“I have to stay here to close the gallery. How about I bring home pizza for dinner tonight? You can get your homework done and play with Coal until I get there. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Madi nods excitedly. “And Lexa said this weekend we gonna have a special party and tell everybody about me being your daughter for reals soon!”

Clarke smiles. “We sure are. And as far as I am concerned: you’re already my daughter for reals.”

Madi’s smile gets even brighter. She hugs Clarke again. “And you and Lexa are my mama’s for reals, too!”

“We sure are,” Lexa agrees, patting her on the shoulder.

* * *

On Sunday all their friends are over. Abby and Kane have a rare day off together so they are both there. Raven gets Indra and Gustus on the computer and puts it up on the flat screen in the living room. As far as anyone knew, this was to finalize some things for the upcoming wedding.

“So, we all set?” Clarke asks.

“We are ready when you are,” Gustus calls out.

“Let’s get this show on the road. I’m hungry!” Raven gripes.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Of course you are. Anyway, thanks to everyone for coming here today. As you know we have a couple things to discuss regarding the upcoming wedding. But before we get to that, Madi wants to show you the picture she drew. Madi?”

The little girl has a big smile on her face as she walks up in front of everyone. She looks up at Clarke and Lexa who smile in support. She slowly opens the picture. It’s a drawing of the house with the words:

I LIVE HERE NOW!

There is a moment of silence then whoops of joy from everyone.

“Are you serious?” Abby asks.

“We are,” Lexa confirms. “Ms. Sally had a family emergency. Ontari and her boss pushed through the paper work so Madi is now our foster daughter officially and,” she puts her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “hopefully our adoptive daughter in a couple months.”

Everyone claps and cheers. Madi looks as happy as her mothers-to-be do. After things calm down, Anya shakes her head.

“But I thought you couldn’t be official considered as adoptive parents until you are married?” she points out, making a few people nod.

Clarke grins. “Oh, uh, did we mention we got married?”

Now there are more screams, as well as a few threats from Abby and Indra. Pillows are even pelted at the two women as people react to the news that had been kept quiet far too long for this crowd. After a few minutes people calm down enough for the duo to explain.

“We had to do it quickly to keep a homophobic jerk from torpedoing our chance to bring Madi home,” Lexa finishes. “We still plan to have the wedding in June. I promise.”

“Well, thank goodness for that. I just picked out the perfect bridesmaid’s dress,” Bellamy jokes.

Everyone laughs. Clarke walks over and puts her arm around Echo’s shoulder. “I always knew you wore the pants in the relationship.”

Abby gets up and goes to Madi. She squats down in front of her. “Welcome to the family, little one.”

The girl smiles happily as Abby gives her a big hug. On the TV screen, Indra wipes away a tear.

“I am so happy for the three of you. Welcome to our family, Madi.”

Madi just smiles. As Lexa and Clarke expected, all the people and all the emotions had made the little girl clam up, just like the night before when they had facetimed with the Larson’s. But they know she will get better. Now that she will see everyone regularly she won’t be so nervous. Lexa ruffles her hair.

“So, guest of honour, are you hungry?” Madi nods excitedly. “Then I say let’s eat!”

She lets Clarke lead everyone into the dining room where the food is set up buffet style. Lexa then turns to the TV to face her parents.

“So, um, sorry we kept a couple secrets from you.”

Gustus smiles. “It’s okay. Knowing you I’d say you kept things quiet just in case anything fell through.”

“Yeah, we did. We didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. Especially ours and Madi’s. Then we wanted to tell everyone together. Mom, Dad, I am so damn happy,” she finishes.

“So are we. We can’t wait to meet our granddaughter in person,” Indra replies. “Now, you best get back to the celebration. Keep us updated on our granddaughter and expect a special gift in the mail for her soon.”

“Thanks, Mom. I love you both.”

“We love you, too, Lexa.”

Lexa signs off and goes to join everyone else for a great dinner. She smiles a few minutes later when she sees Madi sitting beside Bellamy and Echo, listening as they tell her about how cool her parents are going to be and how if she ever needs anything they will be there for her. The little girl pulls out her phone and shows them Bellamy’s picture on there. He grins.

“That’s right. You need me for anything just hit that button. If I am busy helping someone I might have to call you back but I will do so as soon as possible. I promise.”

Madi smiles and tucks the phone away. She turns until she meets Clarke’s eyes. Clarke gives her a wink. Madi is so happy. She hasn’t felt so safe and so loved since she lost her parents. Things are awesome for her now!


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Madi is sitting on the couch in Lexa’s office reading a book she got at the school library. This will be the routine the rest of the school year on days Lexa picks her up. On days Clarke can pick her up she will go to the gallery or home with the blonde. Lexa takes her to school each morning and loves the time they get to spend together on the drive.

That day, Lexa had gotten amazing news from the teacher. For the first time all year, Madi had actually raised her hand to answer a question in class. And she had been right! The little girl that sits beside her had leaned over and told Madi good job. Normally the teacher would have said something about talking out of turn but Madi had looked so pleased and the girl had been so nice she had let it slide.

Lexa is reviewing an ROI done by one of her newer advisors and making some notes about changes to make and different language to use. Overall it was a good proposal and she was proud of the young man. She looks up as her door opens.

“Hey, boss lady,” Kathy says. She glances at the couch. “Hi, Madi. You’re looking much better than last time I saw you.”

Madi looks at her in confusion, then looks to Lexa. Lexa smiles.

“Madi, this is Ms. Kathy. She helped me get you out of the bushes and warm you up until the ambulance came,” Lexa explains.

Madi smiles and shyly waves. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Kathy smiles. “My pleasure. I’m so happy you’ve got a new home with two mothers who will always look after you and your kitten, too.”

Madi nods excitedly. “Yeah. Coal gots a good home, too.”

“He sure did,” Kathy agrees with a smile. She then continues to Lexa’s desk and offers her some papers. “I just got a call from Idlewild Industries. They were curious as to why their investments weren’t as steady as they had been. I explained the fluctuating market at the moment but that nothing was too far out of the norm. Mr. Crystal informed me they had been guaranteed stability.”

Lexa groans as she scans the paperwork. “It figures. I thought we’d found all the ones Nia was manipulating.”

“Me, too. Look at the advisors name.”

Lexa scans the bottom of the last page and rolls her eyes. He had been one of the ones she had suspected was being somewhat crooked but could never prove it. Sadly, he was hired post-Nia but his work had always seemed a bit off to Lexa. Unknown to him, Kathy was secretly checking his files per Lexa (and the company lawyers) requests. A few days ago, he had quit without notice to go to another firm.

“And what a shock…he’s gone,” Lexa mutters.

“Well, he saw what the market was doing and he must have known we were watching,” Kathy guesses.

Lexa nods. “I agree. Set up a conference call with them so we can figure out what he said and what we can do to save it. If they demand a face-to-face set it up. We’ll have Reid go with us.”

Kathy nods. “Will make it happen, Lexa. What do I do with the file I’ve been compiling?”

“Hold on to it until after we settle with Idlewild. I’ll give Jack and Reid a call to let them know what’s happening. If we can prove he was cooking numbers, we’ll turn his ass in.” She then blushes as she realizes she has cussed in front of Madi. “Uh, I mean…we’ll turn his butt in,” she mumbles.

Kathy chuckles. “Got it. Will let you know what happens.”

Lexa nods as Kathy leaves. The brunette looks to her daughter. Madi is grinning at her.

“I know, I know. Another dollar in the cussing jar when we get home,” Lexa notes.

Madi giggles. The cussing jar had been a suggestion of Abby to help the instant-mothers curb their saltier speech in front of the child. The funds from the jar would go to the little girl each month as part of her allowance. So far she has a rather tidy sum coming to her. Lexa just chuckles and shakes her head. How can she be upset when her little girl is so happy?

“Get back to reading so you can write your report tonight, Munchkin.”

Madi nods and starts to read once more. Lexa gets back to work, shooting a quick text to Clarke to tell her about Madi talking to Kathy…and to mention she owes another dollar to the jar!

* * *

Another routine that is developing is Lexa working at the dining room table after dinner as Madi does her homework across from her. Clarke cleans up the dishes and offers Madi help as needed. Unless it’s math. Then it is ALL Lexa! From the corner of her eye, Lexa sees Madi frowning, her pencil hovering over her notebook. She is about to ask what’s wrong when Clarke sits down beside the little girl.

“What’s wrong, Doodlebug?”

Madi sighs. “Gotta write a book report,” she mumbles.

“Oh, ok. Did you read the book?” Madi nods. “Did you like it?” Madi shrugs. Clarke grins. “Ah, so you didn’t like it much. Makes it hard to write a report, doesn’t it?” Madi nods. “Well, let’s make a list.” She grabs one of Lexa’s legal pads and pulls out a piece of paper. She grabs a pencil out of Madi’s backpack. “What did you like about the book?”

Lexa’s work is completely forgotten as she watches the two greatest loves of her life work on the pros and cons of the book. She can’t stop her smile when she sees the light come on for Madi when she sees how to write a report on a book she doesn’t like. As the little girl starts to write, Clarke stands, kisses her on the head and goes back to cleaning. Lexa shakes her head.

“I can’t fucking believe this is my life.”

Clarke and Madi stare at her in shock. Lexa blushes.

“Did I say that out loud?”

The other two burst out laughing. Madi points to the jar. Lexa sighs and gets up, pulling a dollar from her pajama pocket, a habit she had picked up since the installation of the jar. She drops it in and gives Madi a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for keeping me honest, little one.”

Madi giggles and goes back to work. Lexa slides a glance at Clarke and rolls her eyes. Clarke just grins and gets back to straightening up the kitchen.

* * *

A few weeks later, Clarke has taken a Saturday off from the gallery. It is a warm spring day, Madi has a jar full of money, and the trio decide a trip to the National Zoo is in order. To make the day even more fun, Anya and Raven will be joining them. Raven never fails to make Madi laugh and is easily one of the little girl’s favorite people.

As the group hops on the Metro for the ride into DC, Madi kneels on the seat so she can watch the world go by outside the windows. Raven sits with her, her arm around Madi’s waist in case of an unexpected stop. Lexa and Anya sit right behind them. Clarke sits by herself, sketching the foursome in her ever-present sketchbook. Anya nudges Lexa.

“I’m not sure who’s more excited: Raven or Madi,” she notes with a grin.

Lexa chuckles. “I’d say they are both pretty excited. I’m surprised you took the day. Thanks for coming with us.”

Anya shrugs. “Yes, Saturday is a big day for insurance sales but, well, taking time for family is important, too. Sometimes I forget that.”

“Raven threatened your computer again if you didn’t take time off?” Lexa guesses.

Anya grunts. “Yes. The brat.”

“Well, I owe her one. It will be nice to hang out with my sister and my daughter for the day.”

Anya shrugs. “I guess so,” she says with fake boredom.

The two giggle and turn their attention back to Madi and Raven, who are now using Raven’s phone to map out their path through the zoo for maximum fun and to make sure they miss nothing.

* * *

Madi backs up three steps into Lexa, grabbing the woman’s hand. Lexa looks away from the tank of scorpions and follows Madi’s eyes to one of the volunteers with a snake curled around her hand. The woman smiles at the wide-eyed girl.

“It’s okay. This is just a baby rat snake. He isn’t poisonous. As you can guess from his name he eats mice and other rodents. Would you like to pet him?”

“Ah cool!” Raven crows and steps closer. She strokes a finger over his head, then looks to Madi. “Come pet him. He’s okay, Madster.”

Madi looks up at Lexa, who gives her a nod. Madi walks forward slowly, not letting go of Lexa. As Madi lifts her hand up, it turns its head to stare at her. She freezes a moment but when it doesn’t strike she lifts her hand the rest of the way and strokes it with just one finger, like Raven had. After a second, she grins.

“Good job, Madi. You’re already braver than Anya now,” Lexa praises her. Madi giggles and pets the snake a few more times before Lexa moves them on so others get a chance.

As they continue through the serpent house, Clarke and Anya have walked around the outside to the exit.

“You could have gone in, too,” Anya points out.

“I know. I’m giving them time together. Something tells me Raven’s eagerness tempered by Lexa’s caution is the perfect combo in there,” Clarke notes.

Anya grins. “True. So how’s family life, as if the perma-grin doesn’t answer the question.”

Clarke shrugs. “It’s amazing, Anya. I know we’re not officially a family yet but…but she’s my daughter. Not a damn thing could change that.”

“That’s wonderful, Clarke. When is the date with the judge?”

“A week from Tuesday. I feel like a 5-year-old waiting for Christmas: it’s sooo far away,” she mock whines.

Anya laughs. “I bet it is. So you going to take her to the Pride events this year?”

Clarke shrugs. “Haven’t really thought about that yet. We did make the calls to change our honeymoon plans.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Whoever heard of taking a kid on a honeymoon? She could have stayed with us or the Larson’s.”

“I know. Originally we were going to take her to North Carolina but…but we just can’t do that to her. Not when she’s just starting to come out of her shell. We’re scared us leaving her could be too much for her, even if it’s just a week. We’d have spent our entire time worrying about her.”

“I guess I see your point. So instead of Tahiti it’s Disney. Something tells me Raven will be the one with issues now, not Madi.”

Clarke laughs. “True! You know, when we went as a group we got to see it from an adult’s point of view. To see it with Madi will be a whole new experience. Princess breakfast, sleeping in Cinderella’s Castle one night, so much you don’t think about as an adult. And she can NOT wait to meet Belle!”

Anya smiles. “Damn, woman, your smile could blind the sun.” She nudges her with her shoulder. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks, Anya. It means a lot to us that you not only accepted her but you love her.”

“How could I not? Lex and I are both adopted but Mom and Dad never made us feel like that. I have to say it’s great seeing you with her. Lexa understands her in a way you never could but it doesn’t matter. You don’t see an orphan, you see your daughter. Now, if that ever changes, I’ll paint mix up your paints so badly you’ll never get them back,” she warns.

Clarke laughs. “I totally believe that.”

She had been leaning against a railing but stands when she sees Madi come out of the reptile house. The little girl races right to Clarke and Anya.

“It was soooo cool! I got to pet a snake!”

Anya is hit with a full body shiver. “Oh my God…” she mumbles.

“Yeah! Raven showed me how!”

Anya glares at her wife. “You will NOT touch me until you have gone through full decontamination procedures.”

Everyone laughs at the duo. Madi grabs a hand of Lexa and a hand of Clarke, happily skipping as they head to the next exhibit on their tour.

“Having fun, Doodlebug?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah! Can I get a pet snake?”

Clarke laughs. “Uh, we better see how Coal feels about that first.”

“Oh. Right. But it was soooo cool, Clarke!”

“I bet it was,” the artist agrees.

In her mind, Clarke hears the same sentence but with the word “Mom” at the end instead of her name. They had not pushed Madi to call them anything other than their names but the blonde would be lying if she didn’t admit she wanted to be called Mom or Mama by the little girl.

A couple hours later they are making their way back up the hill to the exit. Midway up they stop at the snack bar to get lunch. There are quite a few people around so Lexa lifts Madi up into her arms.

“Okay, Mads, what would you like to eat?”

Madi studies the menu. “Ummm…ice cream cone?”

Raven laughs. “A girl after my own heart!”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Ignore your aunty. Real food now, Mads. We can get a treat later.”

“Um’kay. Hot dog, French fries and…a lemonade.”

Lexa nods. “Perfect choice.”

Clarke and Raven stay in line to get the food while the other three go find a place for them to sit. Anya smiles at her niece.

“So, what’s been your favorite thing so far?”

Madi smiles. “The monkeys were funny! The lions roaring was SO cool! But petting the snake was the bestest. I thought I was scared but the lady said it is a good snake and it really was, Aunt Anya!”

Anya grins. “I will take your word for it, Munchkin.”

By the time they leave, Madi has a National Zoo visor, membership to their kid’s club, a new lunchbox, and a plush Panda bear holding a cub. Lexa also has info on donating a commemorative bench in honour of Madi’s birth parents and on hosting corporate functions at the Zoo. It would be a unique way of helping Royal Investment Firm stand out in the minds of current and potential clients. Clarke and Lexa also joined FONZ to help keep the zoo a place their daughter and future children will always enjoy.

With time left in their day, and the weather still nice, they decide to hop off the Metro at the Mall and walk around the monuments. Clarke is walking a little behind her wife and child, grinning at the panda bear face peeking out of the back of Lexa’s backpack. Raven loops arms with her best friend.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Clarke shrugs. “Just…happiness. She’s talked today, laughed, had fun. This is the most relaxed I have ever seen her, Raven,” she says, staring at the 9-year-old in front of her.

Raven nods. “Me, too. I can’t help but think about what might have become of her if you two hadn’t stepped up to adopt her. I read about older kids, especially those with emotional issues, having hard times getting adopted. Makes a gal think, ya know?”

Clarke glances at her in surprise. “Rae, are you and Anya thinking of adopting?”

“Sure, we’ve talked about it. I mean, given her and Lexa’s situation how could we not? Add in Madi and it’s a reminder kids out there need help.”

“And so…?”

Raven rolls her eyes. “My wife, who is actually a bigger geek than me, came up with a 3-year plan. Part of that is selling the townhouse and finding a real house, with a backyard, good schools, and excellent wifi.”

Clarke smiles. “Smart woman.”

“Yep.”

“Rae?” Clarke presses sensing her best friend’s unease.

Raven sighs. “I don’t want to wait 3 damn years. Kids need help now.”

“Maybe start off as fosters,” Clarke suggests. “Then you can help kids now and, who knows, maybe find the right kid to add to your family.”

Raven nods. “That’s a thought. Hopefully after today Anya will be ready to discuss shortening that plan. Or maybe I just hack her computer, adjust it, and convince her it was always a 1-year plan.”

Clarke laughs at the mischievous look in her friend’s eyes. “Good luck with that. Those Wood sisters are pretty smart cookies.”

The two laugh and hurry to catch up with the others, who are almost to the top of the Lincoln Memorial.

“Wow! He’s big! Who is he, Lexa?” Madi asks.

“That’s Abraham Lincoln. He was one of our president’s.”

“Oh yeah! We learned about him! He freed the slaves and was real good but some people didn’t like him and he was…was…what was the word?”

Lexa smiles proudly at what the little girl knows. “He was assassinated.”

“Right! That! Did you know that, Aunt Anya?”

Anya smiles. “I did but it is good that you know, too. You must really pay attention in school.”

“I do now. I didn’t for a while because I was too sad,” Madi admits, not realizing just how much that innocent admission hurts the heart of the Woods sisters.

Anya runs a hand over her head. “Well, I’m glad you’re not sad now.”

Lexa just smiles. The trio walks around the memorial, reading all the information and helping Madi understand the importance of it all. A trip into the small gift shop nets the little girl a book on Abraham Lincoln that she can use for her next book report. As they descend, they pause at the marker noting where Martin Luther King Jr stood and Madi is given a lesson in the great man and the fight for equality he led.

As they walk back up towards the Mall, they pause to show respect at the Vietnam wall and the WWII Memorials. Each time Madi learns more about the history of the country. It has been an amazing day for the child! Clarke looks at her watch.

“It’s after 5. How about we catch a cab to the Hard Rock Café for dinner then catch the Metro at Federal Triangle?” Clarke suggests.

The group all agrees this is a good plan. When they get there, Madi looks around in awe at all the cool memorabilia. Raven gives her a run down on the coolest items in her opinion. Lexa smiles as the girl hangs on every word. When the waiter comes to take drink orders, he smiles at Madi.

“Great visor! Did you have fun at the zoo?”

“I did! I got to pet a snake!” she brags.

“Wow! You’re pretty lucky!” Madi nods.

Clarke and Lexa exchange a look. Sure, Madi had been talking to them during the day but that she would so quickly speak to a stranger is a new development. After he walks away with their order, Lexa pats Madi on the head.

“You’ve been wonderfully talkative today, Madi. I’m proud of you.”

Madi thinks a moment then nods. “I guess I have been. Maybe after petting a snake nothing else seems too scary.”

The whole table laughs at that logic. Lexa leans over and kisses her on the head.

“Very true, Mads. I love you.”

Madi leans against her. “I love you, too, Lexa.”

And much like Clarke earlier, Lexa imagines that same sentence with the name “Mom” on the end. She knows (hopes?) it’s just a matter of time.


	12. Chapter 12

Though parts of them wishes Madi hadn’t had to miss school for this, the largest parts of Clarke and Lexa are over-joyed that today is the day the little girl becomes their daughter. All three are dressed up for the occasion, as are their family members. Indra and Gustus had come down from Ohio. The Larson’s are up from North Carolina. Abby and Marcus had the day off. Raven even convinced Anya that one day not calling on potential clients would not kill her. Honestly…that didn’t take much convincing. She is excited about becoming an official aunt!

Ontari steps out of the courtroom and smiles. “We’re ready for you.”

Madi leaps off the bench and throws her hands in the air. “YES!”

Everyone smiles at her excitement. Lexa and Clarke each hold one of her hands as they enter the courtroom. The judge, already up on her bench, grins at the large crowd that follows the trio. Lexa, Clarke and Madi step up beside their adoption lawyer, who smiles at them.

“All good today, Madi?”

“Best day ever!” she tells him.

The judge hears her and smiles. She bangs her gavel and calls the proceeding to order.

“In the matter of the petition to adopt Madison Larson Wilson by Lexa and Clarke Woods-Griffin do we have supporting documentation from Child Services?”

Ontari stands. “We do, your honor.”

She proceeds to run through the evaluations done by her and one other social worker. She offers supporting documentation showing the couple are financially stable and have made more than adequate efforts to continue both schooling and outside emotional support for the child. She offers up the signed consent to allow adoption signed by the Larson’s as well as their letter of testimony in support of the couple. And finally, she hands over the letters of support from those present and those who wish they could be there.

The judge nods. “Normally we like the child to reside with the couple for 6 months. Is there a reason that is not being done in this case?”

“Because I wanna be their child now!” Madi pipes up.

Lexa and Clarke blush, whispering for her to remain quiet unless asked a question. The judge just smiles and nods.

“Good reason, Ms. Wilson, and I will take that into consideration. But, Ms. Azgeda, do you have an answer for me.”

Ontari nods. “Yes, your honor. The plan was for Madi to remain with one of our temporary foster parents for the remainder of the school year but she had a family emergency. This sudden and unexpected uprooting could be detrimental to the child’s mental health,” she offers over that documentation. “Madison needs stability and a belief she is safe. Clarke and Lexa Woods-Griffin offer that to her. Their family and immediate circle of friends have proven in writing and in actions that this placement should be made permanent via legal adoption as soon as possible for Madison’s sake.”

The judge nods and finishes scanning the paperwork she has been given. She looks up and smiles at the eager trio.

“You certainly have a wealth of supporting documents from family and friends. That’s wonderful to see.” She looks beyond them. “Just for the record, Mr. and Mrs. Larson, you accept this adoption for your grandchild?”

Hank stands up. “We do, your honor. We have regular contact with Madi, we have an open invitation to visit and have made arrangements for Madi to visit us when school is out. Lexa and Clarke are family to us and we know they are already mothers to Madi.”

The judge smiles and nods to the man. She looks to Lexa and Clarke.

“Well, we already heard Madi’s opinion on things,” she notes, making people chuckle. “For the record, Mrs. and Mrs. Woods-Griffin, do you both agree to the adoption of Madi?”

“We do, your honor,” Lexa replies.

“Yes, ma’am!” Clarke adds.

The judge smiles. “Then if there are no objections?” She pauses a moment, then brings down her gavel. “The adoption is approved.” She signs some paperwork and hands it to the Clerk of the Court. “Madison Larson Wilson will now be Madison Larson Woods-Griffin from this day forward.”

Those in the gallery erupt in cheers. Lexa lifts up the girl and they are pulled into a hug by Clarke.

“I got my MAMA’S!” Madi cheers.

“Damn right you do,” Clarke agrees emotionally.

Lexa can’t even speak. After a few minutes, the group makes their way back into the hallway. Madi is passed from person to person, getting her official welcome into the family. When she is back with Lexa and Clarke, she looks at them shyly.

“So, um, can me and Coal call you Mama and Mommy now?” she asks quietly.

Clarke gives her a big kiss on the cheek. “You certainly can!”

Madi grins. “Cool!”

Lexa walks over and pulls Ontari into a hug. “Thank you isn’t enough,” she says emotionally.

“It’s certainly enough for me. If you need anything, give me a call. I need to go in to present the next adoption. It’s a damn good work day.”

Lexa chuckles. “Yeah, I guess it is. Thank you again.”

Ontari nods. She gets another hug and thanks from Clarke. Then the large group moves out to make the drive down to the Woods-Griffin house for a BIG welcome party, that will include those that didn’t make the drive up to Alexandria.

And everyone notices but doesn’t point out to Madi, that she talks more than she ever has before. It’s amazing what being part of a family will do for your spirit!

* * *

Madi inhales sharply when she sees the banner in the front yard of her home.

“ **WELCOME HOME, MADI WOODS-GRIFFIN** ”

She claps her hands. “Grandma! Do you see! Do you SEE!”

Wanda smiles and gives her a hug. “I see it, Madi. You bet I see it.”

Clarke has to wipe her eyes at her little girl’s excitement. Lexa parks and opens the back door for Wanda. She slides out and Madi bounds out right after her. She races for the door, which has been opened by Bellamy. She leaps into his arms.

“Officer Bellamy, I am adopted now!” she tells him excitedly.

Bellamy smiles and hugs her tight. “I know! I am so happy for you. You have the best moms now!”

“I do! I really, really do!”

He sets her down so she can hug Echo, Maya, Harper and Monty. Octavia and Jasper are running the gallery and will be by when it closes. Lincoln is on his way. Ms. Sally had been invited but her mother’s health had made her decline but she did send an edible bouquet, which is on the dining room table with a whole set up of sandwiches, sides, and big cake with Madi’s picture on it and the words “Welcome to the Family.”

Madi’s eyes are huge as she looks at everything. “Wow! All this is for me?”

Lexa picks her up. “It sure is. We want you to see something else.”

Lexa carries her into the living room, followed by Clarke. As they near the fireplace, Madi stiffens. On the mantle is a picture of Lexa, Clarke and Madi taken at the zoo. It is in a double frame with a picture of Madi and her birth parents.

“Madi, Clarke and I are so happy to be your parents now but we don’t ever want you to forget who gave birth to you. Your grandparents brought us this picture. We’d love to keep it here or you can keep it in your room. It is totally up to you,” Lexa says softly, studying the girl’s eyes.

Madi leans her head on Lexa’s as she reaches for the picture. “Mommy was beautiful,” she whispers.

“Yes, she was,” Clarke agrees, rubbing Madi’s back.

Madi sits up and looks at Lexa. “Let’s leave this one here so they can watch TV with us and stuff.”

Lexa smiles. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“And maybe we can find another one for my bedroom?”

“Of course,” Clarke promises. “Maybe I can even paint one for you or Octavia can make special print for you. Whatever you’d like.”

Madi thinks a moment. “Maybe both?”

Clarke smiles and kisses her cheek. “Definitely both.”

With that decision made, the group returns to the dining room to start filling up from the buffet. Soon Madi is sitting on the couch between Abby and Marcus. As she chases a pea around her plate, Abby grins.

“Wanna see a trick to eating those?” she asks.

Madi nods so Abby gets a bit of potato salad on her fork and places it on her peas, using the dressing like glue to lift up the little green orbs. Madi smiles and gives it a try.

“It works!” She takes a bite. “And it’s yummy that way, too! Thanks, Grandma Abby.”

Abby’s heart skips a beat. It is the first time she’s been called Grandma by someone. She quickly wipes her mouth just to give herself time to recover. She hugs Madi and kisses her on the head.

“I love you so much, sweet girl.”

“I love you, too, Grandma.”

Clarke notices Raven handing Bellamy $20 and walks over. “Okay, what is that about?”

Raven grunts. Bellamy smiles happily. “Bet we made about, oh, 10th grade. I said you’d have a kid first. Raven was sure I would.”

“I don’t think it’s fair. The only reason you thought so was she was dating that prick Finn,” she points out.

“A win is a win,” he says as he tucks the money in his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah…don’t blow it all on doughnuts, cop boy,” she mumbles as she walks away.

Clarke laughs and hugs him. “You owe me half.”

“How about I just put it all in Madi’s card?”

Clarke pretends to think a moment, then nods. “Okay. Sounds fair.”

He smiles and goes to get the present he and Echo got the girl and add the money into the card.

And so the rest of the day goes. Lots of laughter, lots of presents for Madi, and finally Lexa carrying the sleeping girl up the steps to bed. She is so exhausted she doesn’t even wake up when Clarke and Lexa get her into her pajamas. When they finish, they stand staring at her. Madi cuddles her stuffed panda, lying on her side as Coal curls up against her stomach.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind and rests her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “Thank you for letting me bring her into our lives. Thank you for loving her.”

Clarke covers Lexa’s hands with her own. “My pleasure. I love our daughter. I love her so much.”

“Me, too.”

The two watch her sleep for 20 minutes before going downstairs to join their guests for a little while longer. It is truly one of the happiest days of their lives.

* * *

Later that night, Lexa and Clarke finish getting ready for bed. Without even discussing it, they both leave their room and go check in on Madi. They tuck her back in from where she’d kicked off her covers. They make sure her panda is close and give Coal a pat on the head.

When they get back to their room they cuddle up close. Lexa takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“I don’t even know words, Clarke. How do I describe these feelings?”

Clarke gives her a squeeze. “I don’t know. I’m trying to imagine painting my feelings. I don’t know the colours to use. I just…I don’t know. I’ve rarely had problems painting or drawing to express my feelings but now I know I could never do my feelings justice.” She takes an emotional breath. “The only other time I felt like this was when…when my dad died,” she finishes with a hiccup.

Lexa pulls her closer and kisses her temple. “I’m sorry that’s your frame of reference, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

And the two stay awake for quite a while longer that night, hardly believing the amazing turn their life has taken.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few weeks the trio gets used to life as a family. Madi has made even more strides in school and her mothers have been assured that as long as she gets the right grades on the end of the year standardized tests she will advance to the next grade level.

And even better: she’s made a friend!

Now that she talks in class, she and another little girl who doesn’t talk much had become kindred spirits. As Lexa drives towards the office after picking up her daughter, Madi holds up a small envelope.

“Mama, can I go to Carrie’s birthday party?”

Lexa smiles. “I think that can be arranged. When is it?”

Madi shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Lexa chuckles. “Open the envelope and see.”

“But it’s addressed to you and Mommy.”

“Ah. Well, hold on to it and I’ll take a look when we get to the office.”

“Okay.”

For the rest of the drive, Madi sings along to the Kids Bop CD that Lexa keeps in the car for her. Yes…yes, Lexa listens to Kids Bop. Even worse? She finds herself singing along with it. No one told her how many cool points she would lose as a parent!

When they get to the office, Lexa opens the backdoor. Before she can help Madi out of her booster, the little girl is offering over the invitation. Lexa smiles and opens it up. The party is a week from Saturday. She winces a bit as that is the Spring Open House in Occoquan. Vendors will be up and down the street in addition to the stores being open long hours. She had promised Clarke to be there. She looks up and sees the pleading eyes of her daughter. She smiles.

“We’ll make it happen, Sprout. I promise.”

“COOL!”

As they head into the office, Lexa tucks the envelope away so she can call to RSVP. She also makes a mental note to take Madi shopping that weekend to get a gift. As they walk into the office Aiden intercepts them.

“Hey, Madi! How about we set you up in the conference room. Mama has a meeting.”

“Okay,” Madi says and walks on to the conference room.

Lexa is staring at the man sitting in the waiting room. She turns to Aiden.

“What the hell is he doing here?” she hisses.

Aiden shrugs. “He came in asking to speak with you. I warned him if he went near a computer or made a scene I’d have him arrested. He’s been in there acting like an angel since you left.”

Lexa grunts. “The day my brother is an angel is the day I start dating men. Thanks for watching out for Madi.”

“No problem. I’ve already got her snack and drink from your fridge. I’ll make sure she’s set up.”

“Thanks, Aiden. Not your job but thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Lexa takes a deep breath to settle herself and walks to the waiting area. Charles Queen sees her coming and stands. He looks nervous, contrite. Lexa doesn’t trust him a bit.

“Charles.”

“Hi, Alexandra.”

“What do you want?”

He sighs. “Can we…talk? Privately?”

Lexa decides that might be best even though she’d rather hear him out then see him out. She nods and turns back towards her office. Without prompting, he follows. Lexa stops at the door, letting him enter. She closes the door behind him and goes around to the other side of her desk. Charles is looking over the office.

“This is nice. I never did come down to see it after Mom- -”

“Get to the point, Charles. Why are you here?”

He turns to her and she can’t help but be happy to see the nervousness in his eyes. He reaches into the pocket of his slacks.

“I want to show you something. I hope it will earn me a chance to talk to you.”

Lexa lets out a huff of irritation but says nothing. He pulls his hand out and offers her a coin. She frowns at it, then finally takes it, not sure what it is at first.

“It took me four months to earn that,” Charles tells her.

She reads the silver coin and looks up at him. “It…it took you four months to stay sober for 24 hours?”

“Yeah. Pathetic, huh? Anyway, I’ve earned others since but that is the one I hold on to and stare at each day. I’ve been sober, totally sober, for 6 months now and I still have a long way to go until I can get up in the morning without running down the tenets of AA and without looking at my coin collection. But I’m working on my amends.” He tilts his head down, trying to hide his tears. “And damn I have so many fucking amends to make to you, Alex. I was an asshole your whole life. Mom and Dad kept grooming me to take over the business. It’s all I knew and…and I knew I wasn’t meant to do this.” He holds his hands out, gesturing to the office. “This wasn’t for me. Never was. Did you know they bought my math grades?”

“No, I didn’t,” Lexa answers stonily.

“Well, they did. Fuck, Alex, I didn’t even take my certification tests for my license. I couldn’t have passed them if I tried. Mom decided she’d make me the face of the future, a figurehead, and just stock people around me that could do the work. So…I drank because it didn’t matter.” He pauses. “Because I didn’t matter. And I was so, so pissed at you! They disowned you and Mom still couldn’t keep her nose out of your business. She talked more about you than about me and I was RIGHT THERE in front of her!” he states, the angry boy inside coming out.

He takes a few breaths, swiping at the tears that are coming down his cheeks. His face is red and his breathing heavy. Lexa says nothing just goes to her minifridge and gets him a bottle of water. She hands it to him without saying a word. Charles downs half of it in one go. Lexa sits down in her chair and gestures to the one beside him. He sits down and starts to play with the label on the bottle. After a moment to collect himself, he continues.

“I was mad at you for so many years,” he says again. “I blamed you for all my failings, for being stuck under their thumb. Truth is, you were so much braver than me. You called Uncle Gustus when they had you in that damn camp.” He shakes his head. “I’d have never done it. If you’d been caught…?” his voice fades off questioningly.

“I’d have been beaten to get ‘the devil out of me’ and forced to kneel for 24 hours to show subservience to God,” she answers for him.

“And yet you risked it all to get help. How the hell did they not see your strength?” he asks, mostly himself. He takes a deep breath and another swig of water. “Anyway, I started drinking in high school. Drank my way through college. Drank while ‘working’ at the family business. The day I found people cleaning out my desk I thought Mom had finally figured out I was a worthless drunk and was kicking me to the curb. Hell, what would I do to buy booze? Yep, that was my thought. Not how would I live, how would I pay bills, it was how would I afford to drink more. About a month later, I hit rock bottom. I got arrested for dashing on a tab at a bar. Woke up in a cell with 20 other men. For better or worse, the cop that arrested me pointed out I had two choices: keep drinking until I die or…or take his service weapon and just shoot myself right then and there.”

“Damn, Charlie,” Lexa mumbles.

He gives her a sad grin. “Yeah. Worst part? I considered the gun. I asked him if there was a third choice. He put me in touch with a priest who helped me find an AA meeting.” He nods towards the coin she still toys with. “Still took me a while to earn that and keep it. Lots of backslides as I faced the demon in my mirror. But I did earn it, Alex. Mom didn’t buy it for me. Dad didn’t convince a buddy to do me a solid. I  _earned_   it.”

“And now you’re working on your steps?”

“I’m working them all. I’m on 9 now. I’m not asking your forgiveness, sis. God knows I don’t deserve it. And I’m not asking for your trust, I sure as hell don’t deserve that. But I want you to know I’m sorry for…for everything. For how I was when they kicked you out and…and for not being there when you got arrested.” He starts to cry again. “I swear I didn’t know what Mom did. I swear. But, in full honesty, I’m not sure I’d have helped you if I did. I was already too scared people would find out what a phony I was. I wasn’t a good heir to this business. Thank God Grandpa saw that and left it to you.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Alexandra. And I swear I am working on spending the rest of my life sober and honorably. I just…needed you to know.”

Lexa stares at him. In her heart, she wants to believe him; wants to believe  _in_   him. She reaches across the desk and hands him back his coin.

“I want to believe you, Charlie. And I believe parts of what you told me. But I’m not ready to forgive you and bring you back into my life. I have a child now and I won’t have her around anything or anyone that could hurt her.” She thinks a bit. “I’m…willing to open channels of communication with you. Just me for now. I’ll tell Clarke about this but I don’t want you near her, either.” Charles nods in understanding. “Prove to me you’re better than staying sober for a few months, show me you really are getting your life together, and we can…can see about more.”

“Okay. How…how do we start? How do  _I_   start?”

Lexa studies him. “Where are you living? Working?”

“I had been working at a Walmart near me.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Walmart? Seriously?”

He manages a grin. “Yeah. Mom would have died if she knew.”

Lexa gives him a grin. “Yeah. So you said that in past tense?”

“Yeah. Store numbers were down. Some of us got laid off.” He shrugs. “I figured it was a sign to come down here and make my amends. Truth is, I still have some of my trust fund that gets doled out monthly. Lasts longer now that I’m not wasting it on drinks. I worked because I needed something to do with all the damn hours of the day.”

Lexa chuckles. “I believe that. So, uh, are you moving down here or what?”

“Honestly? I’d want to only so you could see me getting better. Truth is, it’s not a good move for me yet. The guy that sponsors me is really good. He gets me like no one else ever has. He nearly lost his wife and kids over his habit. He makes me believe I can have all that, too. I don’t need the distance just yet.”

Lexa nods. “I’m glad you recognize that. Maybe…next time I’m up there on business we can have dinner or something?”

He smiles slowly. “I’d…I’d like that, Alexandra.”

“Jesus, Charlie, call me Lexa,” she orders with a smile.

He chuckles. “Lexa. That suits you better than Alex or Alexandra. Sounds tough, commanding.”

“Thanks. So, um, what now?”

“Now I plan to start the drive north, stop for the night at a hotel, find a meeting, then keep on going until I get home. I need to find a job. Working helps. Even just stocking shelves at Walmart gave me more pleasure, and more a feeling of self-worth, than anything I’ve ever done before. Sounds dumb, doesn’t it?”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. “Not at all. Sounds like my big brother is growing up.”

“Damn, I hope so.” He studies his sister a moment. “I am so proud of you, Lexa. Promise me…promise me you’ll never need one of these,” he holds up the coin.

Lexa nods her head. “I promise. I got past all the hell in my life to get to the good. I promise, Charlie, I won’t risk it over the bottle. But…but if I start to lose myself, I know who to call.”

He smiles. “Damn right you do.”

The siblings study each other across the desk. He finally swallows hard and stands.

“So, um, is it too much to ask for a hug goodbye?”

Lexa stands and walks around to him. “Not at all.”

They share a hug for the first time since they were little kids; before Nia started to build a rift between them by favoring her son so much. They exchange phone numbers and Lexa walks him out. As he gets into his car, he turns once more and gives her a wave. She smiles and waves before going back inside.

“Hell of a day,” she mumbles as she feels the invitation for her daughter in her pocket.

Hell of a day indeed.

* * *

“Lexa!” Clarke says sharply.

Lexa snaps out of her stupor and looks at her wife in confusion. “Huh? What?”

“Mama, if you don’t want me to go I don’t have to,” Madi says softly, sadly.

Lexa looks from her wife to her daughter. The little girl’s eyes are a well of unshed tears. Lexa looks back at Clarke.

“What?”

Clarke lifts her “we’ll talk later” eyebrow and replies, “I said I think you would be able to take Madi to the party then come back to Occoquan when it’s over.”

“Oh! Uh, right.” She looks to Madi. “Yeah, Mads, I can do that.” She reaches over and squeezes her hand. “I want you to go, sweetie. I swear.”

Madi smiles in relief. “Cool! It’s neat having a friend!”

Lexa smiles and leans over to kiss her cheek. “Yes, it is.”

Madi goes back to eating. Lexa looks over at Clarke and mouths “Sorry.” Clarke nods and goes back to eating, too. But Lexa knows it will take more than the word sorry to explain herself. She’s been off-center all evening and she will need to answer for it as soon as Madi is in bed. For now, she forces herself to stay a part of the dinner conversation as it turns to talk of the end of school and the upcoming wedding celebration.

Two hours later, Clarke drops down beside Lexa on the couch. “Okay, talk. What’s going on in that brunette covered dome of yours?”

Lexa shrugs. “So, um, I called Carrie’s parents. Her mom, Diane, is a nurse. Very nice lady. She looks forward to meeting us. Her husband, Jack, is an Army officer and is stationed at the Pentagon. Carrie is so excited to have a friend to invite to her birthday. She started school late due to a military move and she has braces on her legs. Didn’t make her very popular. Turns out, even when she was quiet, Madi paid attention to Carrie. Now that she’s talking, they are becoming best friends.”

“That’s wonderful! I look forward to meeting them, too,” Clarke says. She runs her fingers through Lexa’s hair. “Now stop dodging the real question. Who is the ‘man that made Mama sad’ as Madi calls him.”

Lexa leans into the hand a moment. “My brother came to see me today.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in shock. This is not what she expected. She assumed a failed business meeting, perhaps an important one. Maybe Lexa was frustrated or distracted, but Madi read it as sad.

“Well…not what I expected,” Clarke notes.

“Me neither,” Lexa agrees with a smile.

She tells Clarke everything. She even admits her guilt that she never saw what Nia and Titus were doing to Charles. He was as much a pawn in Nia’s game as Lexa had been. The only difference is Lexa had managed to escape. Clarke sees the guilt in her wife’s eyes.

“Lexa, look at me.” She waits until green eyes meet her blues. “You were 13 when they disowned you. You can’t blame yourself for what he did to…to try to survive. You can’t blame yourself for what Nia and Titus did to him.”

Lexa nods. “Part of me knows that. Part of me wonders if…if I could have helped him. Or maybe if I had been there they would have seen he wasn’t strong in math like me and- -”

“Stop it, Lexa. You can ‘what if’ this all night an again tomorrow but it won’t change the past.” She pauses to let that sink in. “So…what’s next for you and Charles?”

“I told him we could go to dinner next time I’m in Ohio.” She takes a shuddering breath as a tear rolls down her cheek. “I hated him as much as them for so long. What if…if I made it worse for him? What if I’d just talked to him?”

Clarke scoots closer and pulls her unto a hug. “Like I said, trying to second guess yourself is useless, Lexa. Just…just move forward. Give him a chance. It sounds like he really is trying to get his life together.”

“Yeah.” Lexa leans back to look into Clarke’s eyes. “But he will not be around you or Madi until I know for sure he can be trusted.”

Clarke smiles. “I understand.”

She pulls Lexa close again. It has been a long time since she has seen her lover so shaky emotionally. She kisses her gently on the cheek.

“How about we grab a movie, take it up to the bedroom and just relax the rest of the night? Maybe I can even give you a back rub?”

Lexa smiles and nuzzles Clarke’s neck. “I have a report I- -”

Clarke turns her head and stops Lexa with a kiss. “You can do it tomorrow. Your boss will understand.”

Lexa chuckles. “Yeah, I guess she will.”

They stand up. Clarke grabs a copy of “Tomb Raider” since Lexa has an understandable crush on Alicia Vikander and they go up to their bedroom to relax. Lexa is once again reminded just how damn lucky she is to have found a wife as wonderful as Clarke Woods-Griffin.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of nights later the first really big thunderstorm since Madi joined them hits the area. Clarke is almost asleep when lightning flashes through the bedroom like a strobe light. Her eyes pop open and she tenses as she counts, making it to three before the thunder roars into the air. Lexa is big spooned into her wife and automatically tightens her hold when she feels the blonde’s unease. Clarke looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes.

“Fast asleep. I should be touched you can at least sense my needs,” she mumbles.

The lightning flashes again. Clarke extracts herself from Lexa.

“Bathroom first then check on Madi,” she mumbles.

They have no idea how much the little girl is affected by storms. As she closes the bathroom door she hopes that her daughter sleeps as hard as her wife does during storms. Lexa had always said storms were a respite in prison because they would drown out the other sounds. And any sounds during the night were not ones you wanted to hear. Crying. Rapes. Beatings. Nothing good happened in the darkness. At least thunder was a comfort; a memory of your life outside made real if only for a little while.

When she finishes, Clarke turns off the light and eases the door open. She is letting her eyes adjust to the darkness when lightning flashes once more. She has to bite back a scream of fear as she sees the outline of someone under her bed. A second flash of light reveals the outline of a kitten with that body and she knows it is Madi.

Doesn’t slow her heart down much, though!

She walks over and squats down. “Madi? Honey, why are you under the bed?”

As the thunder finally chases the light the little girl covers her ears and shivers. Clarke gives her a smile.

“I’m not crazy about storms either. I was just coming to check on you. Want to sleep with us?” Madi nods. Clarke offers her hand. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Madi grabs Clarke’s hand and together they get her out from under the bed. They walk around to Clarke’s side and Madi quickly scrambles up and grabs onto Lexa. Lexa wakes with a start.

“What the…Madi?”

Clarke slides under the covers, grinning when she sees Coal making his way up between the pillows and the headboard.

“The storm has her worried, Lex.”

“Oh. Okay.” Lexa holds her close. “Just the gods of ancient Greece bowling, little one. That’s all.”

“They…should…stop,” Madi states, her voice shaky.

Clarke cuddles in and holds her close. “You’re right. But I think they will be playing on and off all night. Best to snuggle, right?”

Madi nods. Lexa kisses her forehead.

“I’ve got you both. We’ll be just fine.”

“Coal?” Madi asks.

Clarke reaches up and scratches his head. “He’s right here. We’ll protect him, too.”

Madi jumps and squeezes her eyes shut as the lightning flashes. Her mothers hold her close as the thunder rumbles right after it. When it finishes, Madi sighs in relief.

“Not so scary with you to hold me,” she whispers.

“That’s what moms are for, little one,” Lexa assures her. “Sleep now. We’ve got you.”

Madi smiles and tucks her head in. Lexa just watches her sleep. She has no words to describe how it feels to be protecting her daughter. She looks over Madi to Clarke and sees the same look in her eyes. Just another amazing thing to remember about becoming a parent.

* * *

The following weekend, Clarke is working hard to prepare for the next weekend. She worked open to close Friday and Saturday already, and is aiming to do the same on Sunday. She wants the store to be perfect! She has just finished setting up a display of mugs beside some keychains featuring Octavia’s photos (a new thing the photographer is trying) when the door opens.

“Hi, Mommy!”

Clarke smiles. “Hey, sweet girl! Did you find a present for Carrie?”

“Yeah! She really likes Webkins so we found three her mommy said she didn’t have. They are really cute! Mama got me a couple, too, to start my own collection,” Madi tells her.

Clarke looks at Lexa who just blushes and shrugs. Both women knew they risked spoiling their child and do their best to rein in the buying. But considering their daughter’s best friend has these toys it seems right Madi should have some, too.

“Good call, Mama,” Clarke praises.

“Thanks. So, are you able to take a lunch break?”

Clarke nods. “Jasper should be here soon. He has some new statues he wants to display for next weekend and says he has something new he wants to try. I’m sorta scared,” she adds with a wink.

Lexa chuckles. “I can only imagine.” She gestures to the mugs and keychains. “This is new. Looks good. Are those Tay’s prints?”

“Yep. She found a place online where she could get the keychains and figured out which of her pictures would look best shrunk down to about 1”x 2”. I think she picked some good ones.”

“She sure did. Will be nice for people that maybe can’t afford a full-size print. Adding the touristy mugs beside them is pretty brilliant, too.” Lexa smiles. “She must have learned from an amazing business manager.”

Clarke laughs. “For your information, smarty pants, I was the one that paired the mugs and keychains.”

“Ah, so then it was you that had the amazing business manager,” Lexa points out.

Clarke chuckles and looks around the gallery. Truth is, there are a lot of things that Lexa had instituted during her time there that they still use. And she also makes suggestions sometimes when she pops in so in some ways she’s still making a difference in the growing gallery.

“Well, I have to say, you have helped us to exceed our goals for this place. I was smart to marry you so you didn’t run off to another gallery,” she jokes.

“True,” Lexa agrees.

“Mama! Come see!”

Lexa follows her daughter’s voice into Clarke’s studio. Clarke says nothing, just follows with a smile on her face. Madi is staring at a work in progress, her eyes lit up!

“Mama! Look! It’s us!”

Lexa steps around and inhales sharply as she sees the painting. The last time Clarke had painted her, she was a fierce warrior. This painting is the exact opposite. Lexa looks up.

“I didn’t even know you saw us!”

Clarke grins. “Had to stretch my back so I went up for a drink and there you were. Been working on it a few days when I have time.”

Lexa looks back to the canvas, remembering the moment it depicts.

* * *

_She and Madi had just gotten home. As they were walking in, Madi saw a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. She had picked it up before Lexa could stop her. Lexa had put her briefcase down and draped her blazer over it. She had gone to Madi who looked ready to cry._

_“Mama, is it dead?”_

_Lexa carefully took the bird. “No, it’s still alive.”_

_“What do we do?”_

_Lexa looks up into the red maple and sees the nest. “How about we put it back and see if the mama bird comes back to it?”_

_“What if they don’t come back? What if they are dead like my parents?”_

_Lexa smiles. “Then we’ll adopt this bird just like we adopted you.”_

_Madi had smiled as Lexa slipped the bird in her shirt pocket and (dress shoes and all) climbed the tree to return the baby to its nest._

* * *

The painting is a depiction of Lexa kneeling, her hand under Madi’s hands that gently hold the baby bird. It is beautiful!

“When I have prints done, I’ll have to let people know the original is not for sale,” Clarke tells them.

Lexa nods. “Good. I’ll pay whatever is fair price for it. This one is very special.”

“We’ll get to keep this one?” Madi asks.

“Yep, Madi, we get to keep this one,” Lexa confirms.

“Cool! Can you do one of me and Carrie?”

“I’m sure I can. Mama will need to take pictures at the party and I will see what I can do for you and for her.”

“Awesome!”

Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug and gives her a kiss. “Thank you for your beautiful work of art. I love what your eye sees and how your mind makes it into something so wonderful.”

“Well, you seem to be a pretty good point of inspiration for me,” Clarke admits and kisses her wife once more.

They hear the bell jingle then Jasper’s voice calls out.

“Oh, Commander of My Blood! Are you and my other favorite little dust mote visiting our humble gallery?”

Lexa laughs as Clarke groans. “I am here, Dusty! Oh, how I have missed my dust king!”

“You two are so weird,” Clarke mutters. She walks out as Jasper walks in. She grabs his arm. “Do not infect my daughter with your weirdness.”

“Hi, Uncle Jasper! Tell me about the dust motes again!” Madi begs.

Jasper smiles smugly. “Too late!”

Clarke just groans and keeps on walking as Jasper lifts up Madi and acts out his dust mote theory with her in his arms. Lexa just laughs, as always amused by the peculiar artist.

* * *

After lunch with Clarke, Lexa and Madi stroll the main street in Occoquan. They pop into the Christmas store because they both love looking at all the neat ornaments. Besides Clarke’s gallery, it is Lexa’s favorite place in the town. They end up buying a cat ornament that looks like Coal and another one that looks like one of the toys they got for Carrie. Lexa says they can attach it to the present with a ribbon.

After that they pop into other stores and on their way out of town go into the bakery to get a peach pie for that night and a quiche for breakfast in the morning. Once they are in the car, Lexa glances in the rearview mirror.

“How about we go see your aunts and Rover?”

“YEAH!” Madi cheers.

Lexa smiles and puts the car in gear. She is pretty sure she will never get tired of hearing her daughter’s voice, even when she screams in a closed SUV. As they travel, Lexa starts thinking about her Thunderbird. She loves that car. Has for most of her life. But it’s not the best vehicle for a child. Is it?

“So, Madi, what would you say if I said I wanted to trade the Thunderbird for a different car?”

Madi frowns. “But that car is so cool! And Mommy says you love it the most!”

“I do. But it’s just a 2-seater. If it was a ’58 you’d fit. Right now we’d have to put you in the trunk,” Lexa teases.

Madi laughs. “Why not put Mommy there?”

Lexa laughs out loud. “You are trying to get me in trouble, little one!”

Lexa thinks about some of the other vehicles her grandfather owned but, in all honesty, none speak to her heart the way the T-Bird does. She sighs. She’ll have to think things over. It just doesn’t make sense to keep that car in an expanding family. She could just keep it for use in Ohio. But her mind wanders to drives down the Blue Ridge with Clarke in the passenger seat, wind blowing through her hair.

Well, maybe they can keep it for when Madi is visiting her grandparents.

As Lexa pulls into a parking space she sees the For Sale sign in the front yard of her sister’s townhouse.

“Well I’ll be danged…Raven convinced her to do it,” she mumbles.

Madi stares at the sign, fear in her eyes. “Are Aunt Anya and Aunt Raven leaving us?”

Lexa smiles. “No, little one. They are moving to a larger house so Rover will have a nice yard and they’ll be ready to have children.”

“Cool! I’ll have cousins!”

Lexa nods. “You sure will.”

She hops out of the car and opens her daughter’s door. Before Madi can get out, Rover is climbing in, his whole body wagging in excitement. Lexa and Raven laugh at the crazy dog and the little girl’s giggles.

“Rover, let her out! Down, boy!” Raven calls out.

Rover listens. Sort of. He sits down on the seat beside Madi. Lexa rolls her eyes and helps her daughter down. Rover quickly follows his little friend.

“So what brings my two favorite people over today?” Raven asks.

“Just popping in to say hi,” Lexa replies. She points to the sign. “She’s on board with this?”

“Yep. We’re looking down near you. Will be a longer commute for me but as long as Anya gets a wi-fi signal or better online options, she’s fine. And Rover says he wants a yard and a chance to play with his cousin more often,” Raven adds, smiling at Madi, who is hugging the wiggling dog.

“Excellent! I’ll keep an eye out for properties you might like.”

Raven leads them inside. “Anya is working in the bedroom since I’ve been cleaning. I’ll let her know you’re here. Help yourself to a drink and some fresh baked cookies.”

“You baked cookies?”

“No, the bakery made cookies,” she admits.

Lexa laughs and gets a glass of milk and a couple chocolate chip cookies for Madi. The little girl sits at the kitchen table to eat her treat. Anya comes out briefly to say hello and give her niece a big hug and kiss, before going back for an appointment with a potential client. Raven drops down into a chair in the living room and Lexa drops onto the couch.

“So, what’s new in the Woods-Griffin clan?”

“I got a best friend and I’m going to her birthday next weekend, Aunt Raven!” Madi calls from the kitchen.

The girl quickly finishes her milk and runs to sit in Raven’s lap and tell her all about Carrie.

“Her has braces on both legs, not just one like you. She started school late but before me but kids picked on her for the braces so the teacher put us together since I got picked on for not talking and having old clothes and stuff. We became best friends even before I started talking and now that I talk we’re even better friends.”

Raven gives her a hug. “That’s awesome, Madi. I’m so happy for you.”

As the girl launches into the tales of Webkins and what the party could entail, Lexa just relaxes against the back of the couch. Once again she can’t help but be amazed at how far Madi has come in just a few short weeks. It is absolutely beautiful!

* * *

By Wednesday Clarke is losing her mind. Two shipments containing prints Echo and Clarke need to sign and number are “lost” according to UPS but they “promise” they are searching for them. Three other packages that should have been at the gallery on Tuesday MIGHT be there by Thursday. This means not enough frames, not enough matte, not enough framing bullets, and some of the chemicals for Octavia’s darkroom will not be replenished.

“THIS IS INSANE!” she screams as she slams down the phone. “Never had a problem with that order house until now! Son of a bitch,” she mutters.

“Bad news?” Octavia asks, walking up.

“More like no news,” Clarke corrects. She tells her the situation. “So, we can only cross our fingers that things get here soon. Damn tornadoes in the DFW area.”

Octavia grunts in frustration. “Remind me again why I want to become your manager?”

Clarke grins. “For the fame and glory?”

“Right. So, I can see what developing solutions I have at the university but so many people have gone digital I don’t know if there is much there. We can buy a bunch of frames and stuff at Michael’s or somewhere. Hopefully enough to get us through.”

Clarke thinks about this a moment then nods. “Right. Good call. See, that’s why I need you as a manager. Like Lexa, you can think rationally when I’m losing my shit.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Okay, crisis averted. Now, let’s see what we can- -”

And the lights go out.

“What the hell? I  _know_   I paid that bill!”

She steps outside and sees other store owners stepping out in confusion. Across the way, the volunteer at the Visitor’s Center walks out, scanning up and down the street to see what’s going on.

“Okay, not my fault,” Clarke concludes.

Fifteen minutes later they get confirmation that a county truck dropping off the barriers for the various streets that will be blocked off the following evening had run into a telephone pole. The pole, with transformer on top, had come down. Dominion Virginia Power is hoping to have it back up and running in the next few hours. Clarke goes ahead and sends Octavia home and stays to work on the things she can. She manages to field calls from another supplier, whose items were delayed by mid-Western storms, and the company that handles her credit card charges since that machine had been acting up, too.

She has just hung up her cell after being told until her electric is back on they can’t fix the charge system when the phone rings once more. Her frustration boiling over, she grabs it.

“WHAT?!”

There is a long silence.

“Clarke?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Sorry, Lexa. Didn’t look at the screen. What’s up?”

“Just wondering how late you’re working tonight,” Lexa replies.

“I don’t know.” She runs down the frustrations going on. “And I was trying to finish the clearance corner tonight so we can finish the window tomorrow. It’s just been one thing after another today.”

“I understand. Have you eaten yet?”

“No. I think I have something in the fridge. I will let you know when I start home.”

“Okay. Love you, sweetheart.”

“LOVE YOU, MOMMY!” Madi yells from the backseat, since Clarke is on speaker phone.

“Love you both so much. See you tonight.”

When Lexa signs off, she glances at her daughter in the rearview mirror. “How about we surprise Mommy and pick up dinner for her?”

Madi nods happily. Lexa grins and gets off the interstate at the exit where Red, Hot and Blue is located, knowing BBQ is one of Clarke’s favorite stress meals. She also pops into the nearby florist so Madi can pick out a special arrangement for her mommy.

Clarke is back in the kitchenette using the flashlight on her cellphone to see what food is tucked into the fridge.

“Unknown substance in tupperware, three cups of out dated yogurt, a sandwich from 2 weeks ago, and half a bottle of orange juice. We suck,” she mutters, vowing to clean it out tomorrow.

She shuts the door and heads for the cabinets, praying for crackers or something but then hears the bell over the door jingle.

“Mommy! Mommy, we’re here with a surprise!”

Clarke smiles and walks out into the main room. She tears up when she sees the big flower arrangement in a Winnie the Pooh vase. Madi’s smile is beaming.

“Hi, Mommy! You seemed a little upset so me and Mama gots dinner and I picked this out for you so you can see it and smell it and know we love you lots!”

Clarke drops down on one knee and accepts the pretty arrangement of daisies, baby’s breath, carnations, and tulips. She sniffs each flower and moans.

“It smells so good! And the vase is adorable! It will make me so happy when I am having a bad day,” she promises. “And I will put it right here,” she says standing and setting on the end of the sales counter, “so everyone can see it.”

“Cool!” Madi approves.

“And besides the flowers, I think I smell barbeque!”

Madi nods as Lexa holds up the bags. “You do, Mommy! We got chicken and brisket and ribs and potato salad and cole slaw and Texas toast!”

“Best dinner ever!” Clarke says with approval.

Lexa relocks the front door and follows her wife and daughter to the kitchenette. As they dig into dinner, Madi tells Clarke all about school and how Carrie is looking forward to her birthday party. In addition to Madi, three other kids from their class will be there. Clarke can’t help but think it’s the misfits sticking together, kind of like her, Bellamy and Raven. It’s going to be hard to move Madi to a new school the following year but, unfortunately, it is necessary. She can only hope the new school will have some good misfits in it, too.

Just as they finish dinner, the lights flicker then come on. Clarke sighs in relief. One crisis over.

“So, that’s a good sign,” Lexa points out. “Now you can get the charge program back working. Want me to make that call while you two clean up?”

Clarke smiles. “And yet another rescue on the night!”

Lexa smiles, stands, gives her a kiss, then goes out to deal with that issue. Madi smiles at her Mommy.

“So did we make you feel all better?”

Clarke pulls her into her lap. “You sure did, Madi. Thank you for the beautiful flowers and for dinner and for coming to share your day with me. I needed a happy dinner with my favorite girls.”

Madi gives her a hug and kiss. “Yeah, Mama thought you did.”

Clarke giggles. “Want to see what I’m working on?”

“Yeah!”

The two go to Clarke’s gallery. The blonde glances towards the register, giving Lexa a big smile as the brunette deals with tech support. How can Clarke be stressed when what matters most are the two people in the gallery with her at that moment.

“ _Everything is going to be fine, Clarke. Just…relax_ ,” she orders herself, hoping the flowers on the register will be a reminder to her as the rest of this important sales week proceeds.


	15. Chapter 15

Late Thursday afternoon all the packages arrive. Clarke and Echo had spent two hours signing prints, matting some, placing others in protective sheets, and framing those that were not on display as yet. Octavia had stayed until 5 in the morning make prints of her photos and cussing herself for being a traditionalist instead of going digital. Lincoln, bless his heart, had kept her company and done the matting and framing for her as needed.

It is now noon on Friday, the streets are closed off for anyone not a vendor and things are starting to get into full swing in Occoquan. Though it doesn’t officially start until Saturday, those that live nearby are already strolling around and looking at the booths they will want to revisit over the weekend. Clarke sighs, hands on her hips, as she looks over her gallery.

“We’re ready,” she states.

Echo smiles and nods. “Definitely. Want me to stay tonight or what?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, go home and rest. You’ll be in the window tomorrow morning so you’ll be working double-duty with creating and answering questions. Jasper will be here soon to finish his new collection.”

The two don’t even exchange words, just walk over to his section. His sculptures had always been strange, dreamlike images. His new, smaller pieces were adorable! A cross between gargoyles and garden gnomes. He calls them his Dust Mote Army. Once again, each is an original and each one has a card with it that describes the protection it offers the owner. He was inspired by (and had given his first one to) Madi, who had mentioned to him that sometimes she still had bad dreams even though she had a new home. Her Dust Mote Soldier wards off bad dreams, only letting the best images past.

“Is it bad I get teary looking at these little creatures?” Clarke asks.

Echo smiles and puts her arm around her shoulder. “Not at all. I think they are pretty awesome little weirdos,” she states.

Clarke chuckles. They hear the doorbell and go towards the front of the store. Clarke smiles.

“Hi, welcome to Griffin Rising,” she tells the lady who has just walked in.

“Hi. Are you open?”

Clarke nods. “Of course. Just putting finishing touches on things. Can I help you find anything?”

“Nope. Just looking. Have to plan out what I’m doing this weekend,” she points out.

Clarke laughs. “Good idea. Well, if you need anything, give a shout.”

Clarke grabs a dust cloth and starts to go over all the frames on the wall. Yes, it had been done earlier that week but she was doing it again anyway. She knows with good weather in the forecast she won’t get a chance to do it again.

“Well, I am out of here. I’ll see you in the morning,” Echo says, walking up with her bag. “Try to sleep tonight, boss-lady.”

“I’ll try. Between the festival tomorrow and Madi going to her first birthday party, I’ll have a lot t of good things on my mind,” Clarke enthuses. She smiles at the browser as she walks up. “Hopefully we’ll see you back tomorrow.”

“Definitely. I really love those prints by the artist named Echo. Will she be here this weekend?”

Echo grins. “Thank you. And yes I will be here. In fact, I’ll be painting at the easel in the front window tomorrow.”

The woman and Echo continue talking as Echo walks her back to her area. Clarke just smiles, loving when her gallery brings artists and their fans together. She metaphorically pats herself on the back.

“ _I did this thanks to you, Dad. I love you_ ,” she tells herself as she continues to dust to pass the time.

* * *

“But what if you try to paint a doggy and it looks more like a cat?” the little boy asks Echo.

“Then I pretend it was a cat the whole time.”

“Oh. What if you paint a bird but it gets smudged?”

“Then it becomes a cloud,” she explains.

“Oh. What if someone likes the painting but doesn’t like birds? Can you erase it?”

Echo chuckles. “I’m afraid not.”

Nearby, Octavia and Jasper watch in amusement. Echo is being so nice to the little boy who has already asked about 50 questions and doesn’t look to be slowing down anytime soon.

“I think he needs my mote of silence,” Jasper whispers.

Octavia laughs and nods. Clarke finishes bagging up a sale.

“Thanks. Come again!”

“Oh, I definitely will.” The man looks at Octavia. “It was wonderful talking to you. You have a wonderful eye.”

Octavia nods at the veteran. “Thank you, sir. And thank you again for your service.”

He goes on out. As he does, a couple walk up to the counter with two matted, unframed prints. One is Echo’s, one is Clarke’s. The woman looks at her husband.

“For goodness sakes, Anthony, get AJ away from the poor artist!” she scolds.

The man nods and hurries over. Echo smiles at him.

“He’s okay. I like answering questions about art.”

AJ looks up at his dad. “Daddy, she paints real good. She even makes her own colours. Can I make my own colours, too?”

He chuckles and lifts up his boy. “We’ll see though I am leaning towards no way once you ask your mother.”

Echo chuckles and waves to her little friend. Once they leave, Clarke drops down onto the stool behind the counter.

“I don’t know about you all, but if I don’t get one of those corndogs out there I might lose my mind!”

Octavia smiles. “I keep thinking the same about the kettle corn.”

Jasper shrugs. “You know me: always got the munchies,” he points out with a smile.

Clarke stands and loops her arm through his. “Then how about you and I go scope out the food and bring back our intrepid workers something good to eat?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

The two walk out. Clarke is beaming from ear to ear. Jasper gives her a nudge.

“So, is it like you dreamed? Being more than just a visitor?”

“So much more! I always loved coming here. Dad always made sure I got to this festival no matter what. When he died…I didn’t really want to come for a while. Then when I finally came back, I saw the gallery was for rent. The only two-story duplex in the place.” She shrugs. “I called and asked how much before even knowing if you, Echo and Octavia would trust me.” She kisses his cheek. “Thanks for trusting me.”

He pulls her into a one-armed hug as they walk. “Best bet I’ve ever made. Not that I’ve made a lot of bets but still…”

She laughs. After a moment she points. “Hey! Look who it is!”

The two speed up a bit when they see two EMT’s walking just ahead of them. Jasper grabs Maya around the waist and spins her around.

“OH GREAT LOVE OF MY LIFE!” he exclaims.

Maya laughs and slaps his hands. “Put me down you, goof! I’m working.”

“I know,” he says as he lowers her. “I just want to make sure people know you’re taken. For all you know I could be a super jealous type,” he says with a wink.

Maya rolls her eyes. “If you were a pig-headed, jealous nutcase I wouldn’t love you. You’re just a regular, old nutcase.”

The two share a quick kiss.

“So what are you two doing down here?”

“We’re stationed down here with our partners,” Harper answers. “We’re taking turns wandering to make sure things are okay and no one needs help. So far only 3 Band-Aids needed,” she reports.

“Excellent. We’re on snack duty,” Clarke says.

The four start walking together, picking up things here and there to snack on and making note of things they want to buy before the end of the festival tomorrow.

* * *

Lexa glances in the rearview mirror. Madi is practically shaking with anticipation and excitement. Her little girl is so happy Lexa doesn’t even care about the Kids Bop CD playing for the umpteenth time.

“Mama, did you go to parties when you were my age?”

Lexa nods. “I did.”

“Were they fun?”

“They were…” Lexa tries to figure out how to explain the boring, adult-style parties she’d been forced to go to as a child. Parents were showing off, not doing the best for their kids. “Yeah, they were great,” she lies. “We’d play games and have cake. It was so much fun.”

“COOL! I can’t wait! Carrie said there will be a magician! Magic is so cool!”

“It sure it,” Lexa agrees with a smile.

An hour later, she is standing with Diane as they watch the kids cheer for the magician. Lexa chuckles. This is definitely better than any party she ever attended! She glances at Carrie’s mom.

“I want to say Carrie really made a difference in Madi’s life. Mads said even when she wasn’t talking much Carrie would help her. I think that went a long way in helping her trust people again,” Lexa tells the woman.

Diane smiles. “Thank you for saying that. Madi never treated Carrie differently for the braces. That helped my girl, too. It will be hard for them to not be in the same schools next year.”

Lexa nods in agreement. “Yeah, it will. Hopefully what they learned this year will help them next year.” She nods to the other three children. “And Carrie looks like she’s got a good team around her now.”

Diane smiles. “She does.”

Lexa chuckles. “My wife is still best friends with two from her childhood. They said they were the misfits so they stuck together. Maybe even with distance these five will have the same friendship.”

“I hope so. Especially since we’ll be transferring next year. It’s so hard for Carrie. Just as she starts to make friends we move. But I have never seen her so happy or outgoing so maybe this is the year things turn for her.”

Lexa pats the woman on the shoulder. “I hope it is.”

“Lexa! Mind helping out an old soldier?” Jack, Carrie’s father, calls out.

She sees him hanging a pinata and smiles. “Not at all!”

Diane smiles as Lexa goes to get the next big part of the party set up. The woman then looks back at the kids who are now petting the bunny that had magically appeared out of the entertainer’s hat.

“Huh…who knew they really did that trick anymore,” she notes as she goes to get the sandwich platters out so the kids can eat before they destroy a Spiderman pinata filled with candy.

* * *

The afternoon had gotten busier and busier. Clarke couldn’t be happier! Due to the delays in shipments they didn’t have as many prints of any sort pre-framed so it was all they could do to refill bare spots on the wall. Not a bad problem to have!

What had made all the artists in the gallery so happy was to speak to so many return customers. Jasper’s little Dust Motes had been HUGE hits! Echo already had a down payment on the painting she is working on in the window, which had never happened before. Clarke says she owes the artist a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Octavia had not only sold a lot of prints, she had spoken to someone in the Pentagon, who wanted her to come do some official, casual-style portraits of the senior officers as well as the Joint Chiefs. Though nothing has been signed yet, she is still dancing on a high from that connection.

And as to the gallery owner, she is happily making note of all the knickknacks she has to replace and loves the fact that her clearance corner is looking very, very bare. It seems the little Griffin Rising Gallery in Occoquan had become quite the word-of-mouth hit and had earned many new fans just that day alone. As she finishes framing a second print for the wall, she hears a happy voice call out.

“Mommy! Where are you? I gotta tell you ’bout my party!” Madi hollers.

Clarke peeks out of the closet. “I’m here, sweetheart.”

Madi races over and gives her a big hug. “Mommy, it was SO much fun! There was a magician and he had a bunny and he made flowers appear and he did all sorts of neat tricks! And there was a pinata and cake and food and we played tag and hide and seek and had SO much fun!”

Clarke picks her up and gives her kiss on the cheek. “I am so glad you had a good time. I wish I could have been there.”

“Me, too.” She looks beyond Clarke and her eyes widen. “HI, UNCLE DUSTY! Can I see your Dust Mote Army?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and passes her daughter off to the sculptor.

“Of course you can, my Dust Mote Princess. I don’t have many left so we better look quick!”

“Thank you, ma’am. Enjoy the rest of the day,” Lexa says, as she hands someone their package.

Clarke smiles and walks up to her, wrapping her hands around her wife’s waist. “Hey, you know you don’t work here anymore, right?”

Lexa grins and kisses her cheek. “You were busy, the others were busy. I don’t mind jumping in to skim the till…uh, I mean to help out,” she states with a wink.

Clarke laughs. “Right, jerk.”

Lexa hits a couple of buttons and her eyes widen. “Whoa! Talk about exceeding your goals!”

Clarke giggles proudly. “Damn right! We’ve all had amazing day. We’re going to Pizza Hut after for beer and pizza.”

“Sounds good to me. I mean, if I’m invited since I don’t work here,” she adds.

Clarke smiles. “Totally invited as long as you bring the rug rat.”

“Consider it done. Anything else I can help with?”

“Yep. Framing. There’s a list.”

“Consider it done, boss,” Lexa replies, kissing her wife and heading into the closet to keep on framing prints as Clarke greets her next customers.

* * *

The table bursts out laughing.

“No way!” Anya protests.

“Oh, he totally did!” Octavia confirms then tells the full story. “So this guy walks in, honestly, I think for the AC and the free cookies, and starts to look around. He gets to the wall with my pictures and is perusing them, goes around the corner and sees the two I did for Pride. You know, the black and white ones with a faint hint of rainbow?” The others nod, loving those ones. “So, the guy sees those and his face goes 50 shades of crimson and he mutters loud enough for everyone to hear, ‘Can’t go one damn place without all these damn’, uh,” she pauses, her eyes flicking to Madi, “um, ‘lgbt things everywhere.’” Clarke nods and gives her a wink. “So Jasper appears out of nowhere and wraps his arms around him and exclaims, ‘Oh, Bucky! I haven’t seen you since the Pride March last year! How you doin’, boo?’” The table laughs again. “I thought the man was going to have an aneurysm. He couldn’t get out the door fast enough!”

Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes. “My jaw was on the ground! Jasper just grins and goes back to his corner.”

“I almost fell off my chair,” Echo notes. “Even the other customers where laughing. It was perfect!”

Maya grins and pats her fiancé on the back. “Well done, honey.”

He grins and shrugs. “Just in the right place at the right time.”

“For what?” Madi asks, confused by the story.

Lexa ruffles her hair. “The man said something mean that could hurt people’s feelings. Jasper called him out on it to make him be nicer.”

“Oh. Good job, Uncle Dusty!”

He gives her a wink. “My pleasure.”

“Okay, break it up! We got a report this table was being disruptive. Don’t make us run you all in!” Bellamy says, walking up in uniform.

Madi waves at him excitedly as Echo stands and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You just want to clear the table to steal our leftovers.”

Bellamy gives her a smile. “Of course.”

He and his partner sit down, having clocked out after a day spent guarding Occoquan. They had been pleasantly bored all day and had enjoyed chatting with vendors and with children there having fun. All in all, not a bad day on the beat, especially since they could pop into the gallery for bathroom breaks instead of using public restrooms. As they sit there chatting, Lexa suddenly feels weight against her arm. She looks down and sees Madi leaning against her, her eyes drooping some. She leans over and kisses her on the head.

“You ready to go, Sprout?”

Madi shakes her head. “No. I like hearing the stories.”

“Okay. Say the word,” Lexa tells her.

Instead, Madi climbs into her lap, leaning back against her as she tries to stay awake. It doesn’t last long.

“She’s wiped out,” Clarke notes.

Lexa smiles. “She was non-stop, full throttle at the party. They all were. What was really cool, is the four with good legs never said a word but they just adjusted their speeds and helped Carrie when she needed it. It was rather beautiful to watch such selflessness.”

“I bet it was,” Maya agrees. “Is there anything that can be done for Carrie’s legs?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Unfortunately, she’ll always have braces, but the muscles are strong enough to walk without needing a walker unless she’s on them too long. She’s a pretty tough little girl.”

“Just like this one,” Echo notes, patting Madi on the shoulder.

“For sure,” Lexa nods.

The group stays until Bellamy and his partner are finished eating. Bell then carries Madi out to the Jeep, smiling when he sees Clarke didn’t drive.

“Smart. You had a good parking space,” he notes.

“Dang right I did,” she agrees with a smile.

Once Madi is settled, Lexa and Clarke are on their way south. Lexa hands over her phone so her wife can see all the pictures from the party, as well as the videos. She’d only seen a few of the over 100. She grins.

“Someone went photo crazy.”

Lexa blushes. “Can you blame me?”

“Not one damn bit,” Clarke answers as she scrolls through the pics, loving how happy her daughter is in each one.


	16. Chapter 16

“I am so nervous! I think I’m going to be sick,” Clarke groans.

Raven stares at her in confusion. “I’m sorry, just what the hell are you nervous about?”

Clarke looks at her crossly. “Because I’m fucking getting married today!”

Raven and Bellamy exchange a look. Raven dares to step closer.

“Yeah, you are. To your wife. Remember? She liked it so she put a ring on it a few months ago? This is just for show.”

Clarke leaps up, fury in her eyes. “This is NOT for show! This is us standing in front of our loved ones, our friends, our daughter and vowing our love to each other.”

Raven nods, still confused. “Yeah, since you two bozos eloped the first time and had a damn stranger stand as your witness. So, this is doing it all again for SHOW since you’re already married. Even if she leaves you at the altar, you’re already hitched.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she pales. “Leaves me at the altar?” She grabs Raven. “Is she going to do that? What have you heard? What did she say to Anya? What’s wrong? Is it my nails? I can’t help that paint chemicals make them ugly!”

Raven looks down at her arms. Clarke’s hands are squeezing so tightly she is pretty sure her fingers will be numb soon. She looks to Bellamy.

“Um…help?”

He grins. “Oh, no, you got yourself into this one,” he laughs.

Raven looks back to Clarke. “Clarke, Lexa loves you more than I love mechanical engineering. Everything is going to be just fine. I swear.”

Clarke loosens her hold. A little. “Okay. Alright. Okay. Good. Fine.” She takes a calming breath. “Still gonna be sick.”

She shoves Raven out of the way and races to the suite bathroom. Raven looks at Bellamy.

“Was I that bad?”

“Well, the nerves, no. But you puked three times because you were hungover as hell.”

Raven grins proudly. “Ah, right. True that!”

* * *

In another room in the hotel, Indra smiles at her daughter.

“You look calm, Lexa.”

“Of course I am. We are already married, we are parents, we have future plans, and now I get to tell everyone, all our friends and family, just how much Clarke means to me. It will be wonderful!”

Indra smiles and gives her a hug. “I guess being married already does ease some of the nerves,” she agrees with a chuckle. “I am so proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Mom. I wouldn’t be the person I am, the parent or the partner, without you and Dad. Thank you for giving me a real life.”

“It was truly our pleasure.”

“Okay, enough sappy stuff,” Anya grunts.

The two break apart and look over to where she is braiding Madi’s hair to look like hers and Lexa’s.

“Yeah, Mama, don’t get all sappy. This is a super fun awesome day!” Madi reminds her.

“Yes, it sure is, little one,” Indra agrees. She walks over to the vanity. “You look adorable!”

“Thanks! Mama and Mommy let me pick out my dress all by myself.”

The dress is bright pink, which doesn’t quite go with the baby blue dresses Anya and Raven wear, or the blue of the bow ties of Blake and Roan, but it makes her happy. Clarke and Lexa are both wearing white dresses, though they have not seen each other’s yet. Anya and Raven were ready to burst when they realized the two had essentially bought identical dresses. Raven had called it a Vulcan Mindmeld. Anya had just said the two shared a brain and obviously traded it off between shopping trips. Both dresses had a long body that ends in a skirt with a slight flare. Not so much to look like they are wearing petticoats, but more than they would wear for a normal night out. The main difference is Lexa’s has a lace pattern in the bodice, while Clarke’s is in the skirt. Had the lace pattern been the same Raven would have sworn the two cheated and compared notes!

There is a knock on the door and Indra goes to answer it, letting Roan in now that everyone is dressed. He smiles at his good friend.

“You look amazing, Lexa.”

She smiles and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you. So do you. I’m glad your boss gave you time off for this.”

He chuckles. “Well, she can be a bit of a taskmaster, but she’s got a heart.”

Lexa just grins. There is another knock at the door. This time it is Gustus. He smiles at his younger daughter.

“It is time, young one.”

Lexa takes a deep breath and looks at her daughter. “Ready, Sprout?”

“YEAH!”

Anya grins and stands up. “She is ready. So am I. So, brat, you ready to pledge your love to Clarke?”

Lexa nods. “More ready than I have ever been for anything.”

The group makes their way to the room where the wedding is taking place. The groomsmen will lead the bridesmaids down the aisle, then Madi will follow, carrying a bouquet with the wedding rings tied to it (she’s doing double-duty as ringbearer and flower girl!) then, thanks to a coin flip the night before, Gustus and Indra will lead Lexa down the aisle first, then Abby will lead Clarke down. The brides will not see each other until the doors open to reveal Clarke, thanks to Harper acting as wedding coordinator.

Bellamy smiles when he sees Madi. “Hey! You look great, Madster!”

“Thanks! So do you, Uncle Bellamy!” she tells him. Then she sees Raven. “And you look super pretty, Aunt Raven!”

“Thanks, Munchkin. You picked a really pretty dress!”

“I know!” Madi agrees to everyone’s amusement.

Harper steps out of the room and smiles at the group. “So, we all set?” They nods. “Then let’s do this.”

She pokes her head back in and nods to Monty, who starts playing the Pachelbel Canon in D through his iPod speakers. Harper opens the doors. Roan steps through with Anya on his arm. Friends and family smile at how beautiful they look. More smiles are exchanged as Bellamy leads out Raven. Once those four are up front, Madi starts down the aisle, her face a beaming smile. More than one person remarks that the girl is adorable. Madi turns and stands just in front of Anya, who leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good job, little one,” she whispers.

“Thanks, Aunt Anya,” Madi whispers back, as softly as a 9-year-old can.

Anya stands back up and looks to the door as the music changes from the Canon to the familiar strains of Here Comes the Bride. Anya can’t help but think how beautiful her sister looks. And their parents look so proud as they walk the brunette down the aisle. When they arrive at the front, the trio turns to look back to the door. The music never stops but a pre-prepped text from Monty to Harper gets the doors opened at the right moment. As Abby and Clarke step into the room, Lexa’s breath is taken away. Her bride is beautiful!

In lieu of a veil, Clarke has a sprig of flowers on the left side of her head. Her golden locks are pulled to the right in an elegant braid. Her eyes sparkle with happiness and chuckle rustles through the crowd when they see Clarke mumble about her bride,

“She’s wearing a dress!”

Even Lexa has to smile, having done her best to convince Clarke she would be in a suit. Even Madi had played along with that one! When the Griffins arrive up at the altar, Gustus and Indra offer their daughter’s hand towards Clarke.

“Clarke, on behalf of her mother and me, I trust our daughter’s heart and her hand to your love.”

Clarke smiles as Abby lifts’ her daughter’s hand to meet Lexa’s. “Lexa, on behalf of her father and me, I trust our daughter’s heart and hand to your love.”

The brides smile as they clutch their hands together. Abby then joins Kane in the front row of the bride’s side, as Indra and Gustus join the Larson’s on the, uh, well, other bride’s side. Lexa and Clarke turn to face the front. Jasper, in a nice tux and bright blue Chuck Taylor high-tops, steps forward.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Clarke and Lexa. I have had the privilege of knowing Clarke for several years. I have been blessed to know Lexa for about a year and a half. The love they share, the support for each other they give, and the respect they have for one another is a beautiful thing to witness. Ladies, those gathered here today are inspired by your love for each other and thankful to be among those you wish to share this wonderful occasion with.”

He pulls a hanky out of his pocket and offers it to Clarke. Clarke giggles.

“I am so happy,” she blubbers, making everyone chuckle.

Lexa carefully wipes a tear away with her thumb, careful not to smudge Clarke’s makeup. After a moment, Jasper continues.

“Lexa, since you are a bit more composed,” chuckles again rustle through, “would you like to say your vows to Clarke?”

Lexa nods and turns to Clarke, taking both of her hands. “Clarke, every morning when I wake up you are the first thing I am thankful for. You saw beyond the scared, broken woman you first met and, in doing so, allowed me to look beyond that woman, too. You have made me a better person every day since. My love for you grows each moment I spend with you, each minute I am away from you, and I vow that will never change. I love you, with all my heart, and I always will.”

She lifts Clarke’s hand and gives it a kiss. Clarke wipes away a tear again and tries to compose herself.

“Clarke, would you please recite your vows to Lexa?” Jasper prods gently.

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Until you I never pictured a life like this. Sure, as a kid, I planned imaginary weddings but there was never a clear picture in my head who exactly my dream spouse would be. For some reason, within weeks of meeting you, that picture became clear in my head. I was terrified of saying the wrong thing and chasing you away. One of the best days of my life was the day you said you loved me, too. I knew then, this was our destiny. For the rest of my life, I will love you, support you, cherish you, and thank you for making me a better person because of your love.”

Everyone hears a sob. All turn and look to Anya as Bellamy offers her a hanky. She glares at the people staring at her.

“What? That was beautiful!”

Everyone laughs, including the brides. After a moment Jasper looks to Madi and nods. She steps up in front of him. He unties the rings from her bouquet.

“A ring has long been the symbol of a marriage. A circle is an unending cycle, as our lives are unending circles filled with love, sadness, elation, hurt feelings, chocolate cake, burnt dinners, loneliness at times followed by dust motes cleaving back to each other.” Clarke rolls her eyes as everyone laughs. “May these rings come to remind you that even at your lowest, your love is still there to pull you around to the next moment of happiness.”

He holds them out. Both rings are 14k gold with a white gold inlay all around with the Claddagh symbol. Engraved inside is this day, what they consider their true wedding day. (They had decided their first wedding day will be a family anniversary!) To differentiate them, there is a dab of pink nail polish on the inside of the blonde’s ring. Lexa lifts up the ring for Clarke and slips it onto her finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” she says with a bright smile on her face.

Clarke takes the other ring, her hand shaking with emotion. She slides it on. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

They smile at each other, then nod to Jasper. He pulls a ring box out of his pocket. Everyone is confused as only these 3 knew about this special ring. Lexa squats down as Clarke opens the box. Inside is a ring that looks like their wedding bands. Instead of the Claddagh, it has their daughter’s name with hearts to either side.

“Madi, today is the celebration of our wedding. But to us, it wouldn’t be right not to pledge our love to you as we pledge it to each other. The hearts are there to give you a hug when we aren’t there in person to do so.”

Clarke squats down as Lexa lifts up Madi’s left hand. “With this ring, we promise to love you forever. You are our daughter more than just on paper. You are in our hearts and in our blood. Let this ring remind you that you are loved more than words could ever say.”

Madi is crying as Clarke slides the ring onto the little girl’s finger. She throws her arms around her mothers’ necks.

There is not a dry eye in the house!

When the hug ends, Madi stays right in front of her parents. Jasper smiles at the three.

“By the power vested in me by the internet and all the dust motes of the world, I now pronounce you a family.”

Lexa and Clarke grin and share a kiss. They then kiss Madi and the trio dances up the aisle to “We Are Family” by Sister Sledge. Everyone is clapping. Then the laughter starts. Raven hip-checks Roan out of the way to escort her wife up the aisle. Bellamy and Roan exchange a look, shrug, join hands and follow them. Jasper claps his hands.

“Let’s PARTY!”

As the bridal party disappears into the room Lexa had used, everyone else goes to the banquet room, where the reception is set-up and waiting for them. In the bridal room, Lexa pulls Clarke close and gives her a huge kiss. When it ends, Clarke strokes Lexa’s cheek.

“I love you so much.”

Lexa smiles. “I love you, too. Come here.” She pulls Clarke over to where a duffel bag sits on a chair. “I didn’t know what to get you to show you the depth of my love for you. So, I did this. I hope you see it is more than just a present for you, but also an investment for our future.”

Clarke takes the envelope with a confused smile. She opens it up and her eyes widen.

“Lexa…you…how…but I…I can’t take this!”

Lexa nods. “You can. As I said, this is for us. I love my work there, you love it, Madi loves it. It makes sense to erase this debt.”

Clarke looks up, tears in her eyes. “I…I never expected this!”

Lexa smiles. “I know. The way I see it, it’s one less bill you have to forget to pay,” she adds with a wink.

Clarke laughs through her tears and hugs Lexa close. “Thank you.”

Raven takes the paper and reads it over. “Whoa! Nice move, Lex!”

“What is it?” Anya asks walking over.

“She bought the building the gallery is in. I knew the owner was looking to sell but hadn’t really thought about who might buy it,” Clarke says.

“I was worried they would up the rent or be jerks,” Raven says. “Now you can gouge other renters. Awesome!”

Anya gives her slight punch in the arm. “Hush up. This is awesome, Lexa. Good move.”

Roan walks over nodding. “Now I know why you were emphasizing the company look to investment properties in the last meeting.”

Lexa laughs. “It’s sound investment opportunity if you can find the right niche market.”

“Okay, enough work talk!” Bellamy interrupts. “The photographer is ready to do some pictures before we eat. And I know me and a certain flower girl are hungry!”

“Yeah, we’re hungry!” Madi agrees.

“Well, then let’s touch up and go!”

The ladies touch up their make-up then Lexa and Clarke lead the way to get photos done so they can enjoy the meal with their guests.

* * *

“And presenting, Clarke, Lexa and Madi Woods-Griffin!”

The family of three walk in, Madi swinging the arms of her mother happily as everyone claps. The trio make their way to the head table. As they sit down, waiters swoop in to pour wine or tea to accompany the water already at each place setting. Lexa smiles as she looks out over those gathered, enjoying salad and conversation. There were family, work friends, old friends, new friends. Madi is especially excited that Carrie is there and can’t wait to finish eating so they can go dance!

Clarke is making the same observations. This is the other part of her childhood dream she could never see. Who would be here? Would it be a small ceremony? A huge affair? Or a medium-sized event like this with the perfect mix of people from their lives. Clarke had finally met Jack Begley in person and now understands why Lexa trusts him so much. The man is jovial and intelligent. His wife is a charmer and loves to cook, which Lexa and Indra adore! Kane is there on her mother’s arm and the two are so happy she can’t help but wonder how soon there will be wedding bells for them.

She is broken out of her musing when Lexa nudges her. It is then Clarke notices the ringing of metal tapping a glass. Then several glasses. The brides blush and lean into each other to share a kiss. Knowing their friends and family, it won’t be the last time that tradition is sprung!

As the salad plates are swept away, the main course is served. A lovely glazed salmon, lemon chicken medallions, asparagus, and loaded mashed potatoes. It is as delicious as it was the day the two tested it and decided it was the best of two worlds on one plate. Only a few people had RSVP’d with the note that they are vegetarian and they were accommodated. Everyone else seems to be enjoying the fish and chicken offering.

As dinner ends, Harper and the head caterer lead Clarke and Lexa to the wedding cake. The bottom layer is a traditional pound cake. The other three layers are chocolate, strawberry, and then marble, which are the favorites of their family members. The topper was made by Jasper for them. Nope, not Dust Mote Army people. He actually had sculpted two women in dresses with a young child in a dress beside them. Though they didn’t look exactly like the trio, there is no doubt they were the inspiration behind the unusually “normal” piece by the quirky artist. It is a wonderful keepsake for them.

The two cut the cake and despite what their friends are hollering, they gently feed each other a piece. They even wave Madi over and share a piece with her, doing their best to remind people that more than just 2 people became one that day!

As the caterer starts to cut the rest of the cake, they move to the next room where buffets of snack foods and treats are set up, as well as drink stations. Madi races off to see Carrie as Harper steps up to the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Clarke and Lexa thank you for being here today to celebrate this wonderful day with them. Before they share their first dance as a married couple, their matrons of honour would like to say a few words.”

Lexa and Clarke grins as Raven steps up to the mic first.

“So, there I was, minding my own business, playing hopscotch as best I could with one bum leg, and this chick walks up and tells me I’m doing it wrong. She shoves me out of the way, takes my favorite hopscotch pebble, and says she’s going to show me how to do it right. Next thing I know, this blonde whirlwind comes out of nowhere, decks that chick, gives me back my pebble and asks if she can play with me.” Everyone is chuckling now. “Ever since that day, Clarke has been my best friend. A few days later, when some boys were teasing me, she and this guy named Bellamy once again wiped the playground on my behalf.” She pauses. “The three of us have been through so much in our lives together. Bell and I found love a while ago, even if he’s too chicken to put a ring on it,” she lifts her glass to Echo, who grins and nods. “But we worried about Clarke. She kept telling us she wasn’t looking for love; didn’t need it. But she might have been lying to herself but she couldn’t lie to us. Soon after she met Lexa, Bell and I realized our worries might be over. When you know someone for 20 some years you tend to know them better than they know themselves. She was smitten almost from day one. The more they got to know each other, the more she talked to us about Lexa, the more we saw what was happening: our princess had finally found her princess charming. She was happier than she’d ever been, she was excited about life in a way she never had been before, and the best part was, the person that did that for her loved her just as much. So, Clarke, Lexa, I have never been happier for two people. May your love for each other continue to grow, may you give Madi lots of little siblings, and may you grow into grumpy old women together. I love you guys!”

She raises her glass as everyone claps. Lexa and Clarke share a kiss. Anya steps up to the mic next.

“So there I was: 2 bedrooms to call my own! One to sleep in, one to study in. Life was perfect.” She grunts. “Then this brat moves in and steals my second room. I pointed out there was a cupboard under the stairs she could live in but our parents are no Dursley’s so that wasn’t happening.”

Everyone is laughing at the Harry Potter reference as Lexa shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she grins. Anya sighs and her eyes get a bit more serious.

“But it turns out Mom and Dad were pretty smart after all. My cousin became my sister became my best friend. Sure, we had bumps along the way,” she says, glossing over the rift between them when Lexa went to prison, “but I never doubted she loved me or that I loved her and that we would move heaven and earth for each other. When Raven suggested Lexa get a job working for Clarke I agreed, knowing Clarke’s heart and compassion would help us give Lexa a fresh start in life. I’m not sure I expected to be standing here today, toasting them as wife and wife, but maybe somewhere in the back of my mind, I did. To watch their love grow, to see them be the rock the other needed at times, to see them fight shoulder to shoulder to adopt their daughter, just proved to me that God works in miraculous ways. I am so happy for you both. Lexa, Clarke, you both mean so much to me and I am so happy you found each other. Congratulations on your wedding and on your beautiful daughter. I love you three so much.”

Everyone claps at the sweet toast. Harper steps to the mic again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, for their first dance, Clarke and Lexa picked a song that means a lot to them. From the first moment they heard it they know it summed up their story of their time together. Mrs. and Mrs. Woods-Griffin, will share their first dance to ‘What A Wonderful World’ by Louis Amstrong.”

Clarke lifts Lexa’s hand, gives it a kiss then leads her to the dance floor as the DJ starts the song. They only have eyes for each other as they sway to the music. Onlookers watch as they share whispered words, quick kisses, and even sing certain lines to each other. Towards the end of the song, they look to the crowd until they find Madi. They extend their hands to her. She grins and runs out on the dance floor. They lift her up to finish the dance together. The rest of the wedding party joins them with their significant others.

When the song ends, the trio share a hug as people clap. The DJ then kicks it up a notch by popping in “Let’s Get it Started” by the Black-Eyed Peas. The party is in full swing! Madi changes from dress shoes to pink sneakers. Clarke and Lexa exchange their heels for flats (hence the reason they choose ankle-length dresses not full length!) and dance with their friends and family as the champagne continues to flow.

After a while, Lexa walks over and taps a guest on this shoulder. “May I have this dance?”

Ontari chuckles and looks to her girlfriend, who nods with smile. She takes Lexa’s hand and moves out to the dance floor.

“Thank you for inviting us, Lexa. This has been beautiful from start to finish.”

“Well, we told you you’re family now. We mean it. Why do you think we told Raven and Anya to talk to you?”

Ontari chuckles. “Well, I am happy to help them. I can imagine any child placed with them will be as happy as Madi is with you and Clarke.”

“Most definitely,” Lexa agrees.

Across the way, Clarke is dancing with Roan. She had only met him a couple days before but they had immediately liked each other, sharing a teasing relationship almost from the first.

“You know, some might have distanced themselves from their past, including old friends, after what happened to you and Lexa. I’m glad you two managed to reconnect,” Clarke says.

“Me, too. I’ll admit, partly from anger, partly from embarrassment I wanted to forget my past and everything associated with it. I’m glad I wasn’t too pig-headed to take her call when she reached out to me,” he admits.

“From what she’s told me, you have always been good with numbers, so it was pretty much a no-brainer to offer the olive branch. You deserved the chance to escape much like she did. But you might want to ask for a raise.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” he asked, surprised she is offering insight into the business.

She reaches up and strokes his stubbly cheek. “So you can afford a razor. What the heck, Roan, did you just ask a kitten to lick your cheek to get the stubble off or what?”

He bursts out laughing as she giggles mischievously. “I think I’m going to really like you, Clarke. Or possibly kill you. One or the other.”

“Same goes for me, Roan. Same goes for me.”

A little later, Harper steps up to the mic once more. “Ladies and gentlemen, we’d like to the brides to track down their parents for the traditional parent/child dance. Abby, Indra and Gustus chose this song to remind their girls that no matter where life takes them, their parents will always be there for them.”

Lexa takes both her parents out to the dance floor. Clarke leads Abby out there. The brides smile as Charlie Puth’s “One Call Away” starts to play.

“One thing I have known since you picked me up at that camp is that you two have always been just a call away,” Lexa tells her parents with tears in her eyes.

They hug her close and start to dance. Indra kisses her temple.

“Always, my little one. Always,” she promises.

Abby kisses Clarke’s forehead. “Your father is so proud of you.”

Clarke nods, tearing up. “I know. He’d have loved Lexa.”

“Yes, he would have. And he’d be overjoyed with Madi.”

Clarke inhales hard. “I miss him so much some days, Mom.”

“Me, too, Sweetheart. Me, too.”

Other people tear up too as a large TV plays scenes from Clarke and Lexa’s childhood with their parents. Front and center in most pics is Jake, whose love for his daughter and wife is evident. Raven sniffles as Bellamy puts his arm around her shoulder.

“He was the best Dad to us, too,” Bellamy notes.

“Damn right,” Raven agrees.

Octavia walks over and joins them. “Remembering Dad, too?”

Raven chuckles as she wipes her tears. “Yep.”

When the song ends, hugs are shared and the DJ puts on a happier dance tune. Gustus walks over and asks Clarke to dance. She smiles and agrees. Lexa walks over and asks Hank Larson to dance. So Madi, of course, goes to ask Wanda. Raven and Bellamy step onto the dance floor for a quick dance. Anya is dancing with Abby. Indra grabs Octavia’s hand and pulls her onto the dance floor.

“I need to start getting to know the other kids in my life,” she notes.

Octavia smiles. “Thanks. Always good to know the new mom’s bugging me to keep my life in order.”

Indra chuckles as they dance to the music. And so the rest of the evening goes. People dancing, reminiscing, celebrating the new family. As things wind down, Clarke finds herself once more getting to dance with her wife. Her head is nestled on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I never dreamed I could be this happy. I love you so much, Lexa.”

Lexa squeezes her closer. “I love you, too. You’re more than I believed I deserved. Thank you for helping me through my issues to get us to today.”

Clarke lifts her head and gives her a kiss. “Definitely my pleasure, sweetheart.” She looks around and smiles. “Look at your dad.”

Lexa follows Clarke’s eyes and grins. Madi is fast asleep in his arms. Her friend Carrie had left a little while ago and seemingly took Madi’s energy with her. Lexa chuckles.

“She’ll sleep well tonight, that’s for sure.”

“Yep. Maybe on the plane Monday, too!”

Lexa nods, already imagining the fun of Disney with their daughter. “Best honeymoon ever.”

“Yep!” Clarke agrees.

They turn as they both get tapped on the opposite shoulder from where they are looking. They find their group of friends standing there, smiling.

“What?” Clarke asks suspiciously.

“Well, since your honeymoon won’t be a rowdy romp in the sack for the week,” Raven starts as Lexa and Clarke blush, “we wanted to make sure you got at least one night alone to do the funky monkey!”

“Raven! Geez,” Clarke scolds, blushing more.

“To that end, we got you this,” Anya says, presenting the duo with a hotel room key. “Mom and Dad will take Madi home. You two can go upstairs where champagne and some goodies from the reception are already waiting. Clothes have already been delivered for tomorrow. We figured you didn’t need anything tonight.”

“Anya!” Lexa barks, blushing more, too.

Their friends laugh. Lexa takes the key.

“Thanks, guys. For this, for today, for everything,” Clarke says. “You guys are the best.”

“Yep. We’re your dust motes, Clarke!” Jasper reminds her.

Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes. “Okay, okay…I guess there is no one else I’d rather be dust motes with.”

Jasper cheers and gives her a big hug. Which soon becomes a group hug that the couple is very happy to be the center of.

For show (and so Jasper and Monty’s work doesn’t go to waste) everyone is hustled outside to see the brides off. Harper keeps the two inside until the last moment. As they finally walk outside, Lexa’s jaw drops. Her Thunderbird is covered in whipped cream, wrapped all around with pink and blue ribbons, and has a just married sign on the trunk.

Anya winks and mouths. “I will clean it tonight,” before her sister blows a gasket.

Lexa leads Clarke to the passenger’s side through a shower of bird seed. Once they are both inside, they wave to everyone and pull away to the cheers of their family and friends. For a fun, they take a long drive around the area, getting honks and waves from those they pass. When they arrive back at the hotel, they find Anya and Bellamy waiting. Lexa passes off the keys.

“Thanks, An.”

“My pleasure. Your face though, was perfect!”

Lexa laughs. “I can imagine.”

Clarke hugs Bellamy. “I assume you’re helping with this?”

“Yep. Jasper and Maya are, too. Your wifey’s car will be fine soon.”

Clarke laughs. “Good. Thanks, Bell, for…for everything.”

“My pleasure.”

They share a tight hug. Lexa and Clarke then go inside to celebrate an amazing day with their family and friends.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa walk into their hotel room and both let out a breath of relief. They lean back against the door a moment, each reflecting on the amazing day that had just experienced. It was all they had ever wanted and more.

And Anya hadn’t found a way to toss Lexa into the fountain so that was a win, too!

After a few minutes, Lexa stands and turns to frame her wife against the door. She leans in and gives her a deep kiss. When it ends she keeps their foreheads together.

“I love you so much. Today was more than my dreams ever imagined.”

Clarke smiles and runs her hands up and down her wife’s sides. “Same. And trust me, I plan to consummate this marriage several times tonight but right now I want to get out of this dress, out of this bra, and kick my feet up a little while.”

Lexa chuckles. “Same,” she echoes.

Lexa turns, lifting her hair to expose her zipper. Clarke takes it all the way down then turns. Lexa helps her, too, then goes an extra step and releases the bra clasp of the busty blonde.

“Oh, that feels so good!” Clarke moans.

Lexa grins and they walk into the bedroom of the suite to find their dress bags on a chair in there. Soon they are out of their wedding finery and wearing nothing but the robes Anya had thought to pack in their bags. They go out to the living room area to see a nice array of food waiting for them. Both realize they are starving and quickly dig in to the selections from their reception. They sit down on the couch, kicking their feet up on the coffee table and lean against each other as they eat.

“Did you see Madi learning the Electric Slide from Echo?” Lexa asks after a few minutes.

Clarke chuckles. “No! I missed it but Bell told me about it. I had snuck away for a bathroom break and ended up talking to Jack Begley’s wife for a while. She’s a wonderful lady!”

Lexa nods. “She really is. The charity work she does is great and is done from the heart. And she only has to bat her eyes at Jack to get him to support her. He’s whooped!”

Clarke laughs. “I believe it.” She leans her head against Lexa’s shoulder. “I had so much fun and so much is a blur. I know what I will never forget is watching Madi tonight. Do you remember when she wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t get involved in stuff unless prodded?”

Lexa nods. “I do. She’s come so far so fast! I’m so proud of her. I really hate that she won’t be in class with Carrie next year. They are so good for each other.”

“Yeah. Dang those county rules!” Lexa grins at Clarke’s scolding of the law. “But we will make sure those two have plenty of play dates.”

Lexa kisses her head. “We sure will.”

Clarke sighs happily. Lexa takes her wife’s empty plate, stacks it with hers and sets them on the side table. She turns to lay back on the couch, pulling Clarke on top of her. She slides her hands into Clarke’s robe and starts to knead the full breasts she adores.

“I know we’ve been married a couple of months now but…but I feel like this is really the start of our life together. The other thing…that was just paperwork to get Madi. I mean, I love you and I married you because of that love, please don’t get me wrong. But saying it in front of our friends, our family, our daughter…it just…means so much more, you know?”

Clarke smiles. “I know what you mean. I felt it, too. And seeing Madi so happy about her ring just reminded me that the ceremony is about more than just us. We truly joined our families together. And they really seem to like each other!”

Lexa laughs. “They sure do.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“You gonna play with my boobs all night or you planning to try for third base? In case you’re wondering, a homerun is a guarantee.”

Lexa busts out laughing and slides the robe from Clarke’s shoulders. “I love homeruns!”

Clarke leans down and kisses he wife deeply as she grinds herself into Lexa. Lexa moans and starts to kiss down the blonde’s neck, across her collar bone, and then finally grabbing her ass and pulling her up enough to capture a breast in her mouth.

“Oh, Lex,” Clarke breathes.

Lexa unties the robe and Clarke slips it off. Lexa’s hands roam all over her wife’s body, squeezing her ass in time to the sucking of a hard nipple. She thrusts up as Clarke fumbles with the tie on the brunette’s robe. Lexa lets out a moan and uses that moment to switch breasts as their clits start to rub together. Soon she has to stop to catch her breath. She looks up at the beauty above her, eyes dark with desire.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Clarke Woods-Griffin. So fucking sexy.”

Clarke starts to play with Lexa’s nipples. “So are you. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

She throws her head back as Lexa’s hand slides into her, thrusting deeply into a warm, pulsing center.

“I’m the lucky one. And I plan to fuck you all night to thank you for loving me.”

“Oh…oh, Lex,” Clarke moans as she starts to rock faster.

Lexa’s thumb starts to put steady pressure on Clarke’s clit as her fingers dance along the woman’s g-spot. Clarke is bouncing up and down on her wife’s hand. Lexa can’t tear her eyes away. This woman who is so emotional, her expression nothing but pleasure, is her wife. Her partner. Her mate for life. Suddenly blue eyes are looking down at her.

“I…love…you,” Clarke whispers each time she comes down on Lexa’s hand.

“Come for me, Clarke. Come all over me, baby.”

And in seconds Clarke is doing just that. Lexa shivers as she feels the rush of heat from her wife. And still her hands don’t stop. One hand continues to thrust as the other reaches up and starts to twist and pinch a pert nipple. Clarke starts to ride faster, to thrust down harder, to help work herself up into a second orgasm.

“That’s it, baby. Ride my fingers. Don’t stop until you come again. Come on your wife. Paint me with your love, Clarke. Come on, cover me, baby.”

And soon she is doing just that, screaming Lexa’s name as she comes again. Her body goes into convulsions and she falls down on top of her lover. Lexa eases her hand out and cups her wife’s quivering core. Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck as she tries to catch her breath. Lexa kisses her temple, her free hand lightly dancing up and down the blonde’s back. A tear slips from her eye.

“You make me so happy,” she whispers.

Clarke turns her head and sees the tear. She kisses it away. “And I promise to do so for the rest of our lives.”

After a few minutes, Clarke stands and extends her hand to Lexa. She leads her into the bedroom and pushes her down onto the bed. She studies the naked woman for a moment, smiling.

“Damn, you’re hot as shit,” she mutters.

Lexa grins. “I work out a bit.”

“Fucking shows. Damn you got some abs. Let me check those out.”

Lexa smiles as Clarke straddles her legs and leans down to kiss along the firm six-pack Lexa does her best to maintain. Clarke loves the way the muscles ripple under her lips. Lexa’s hips start to roll. Clarke smiles and starts to kiss lower. She kisses where hip meets torso, nipping in a couple places, knowing that area nearly drives Lexa insane.

“Clarrrrrrke, oh my God,” Lexa squirms.

The smell of Lexa’s arousal mixed with the evidence of Clarke’s orgasm are driving the blonde to distraction. She can’t hold herself back. She slides her shoulders under Lexa’s thighs and lifts, opening her wife to her mouth. She smiles.

“Brazilian. Nice!”

Lexa’s back arches as Clarke’s tongue glides up her soaking center. She tangles her hand into Clarke’s locks.

“Please…please…please…”

That’s all she can say. She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for just knows Clarke has to be the one to give it to her.

And Clarke is happy to oblige. Her tongue dives in deep, swirling around, tickling the walls of her love.

“YES! Oh, my God…oh, you are so good!” Lexa says, her free hand playing with her own nipple.

Seeing that makes Clarke even more determined to make Lexa scream. She brings a hand up and starts to play with Lexa’s ass. The brunette groans and her legs start to shake. Clarke’s finger slowly circles that tight little hole. A steady stream from Lexa helps lubricate that area. Clarke had teased this before but now she has decided is the night to take this final step, as long as Lexa doesn’t stop her.

Lexa feels the pause. She lifts her head and stares into dark blue eyes. “All of me…you have all of me,” she whimpers.

Clarke smiles, tears in her eyes at this permission. She starts to suck on Lexa’s clit as she slowly, carefully pushes her finger into her wife’s ass. Their eyes remain locked as she gently thrusts in and out in time to her sucking. Lexa turns her body over to Clarke. Her head falls back as she just allows herself to feel, to trust fully the woman working her body. Tears roll down her cheeks as all final barriers in her mind fall away. This is her wife; this is the woman she trusts beyond all; this is the woman who will never hurt her.

And the strongest orgasm she has ever experienced rips through her body. Clarke rides out the spasms and the screams as Lexa lets go in a way she never has before. When her body finally stills, Clarke kisses her way up the sobbing woman. She slides to the side and Lexa rolls into her. Clarke holds her close, kissing her all over her face.

“Shhh, shhh, baby. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, my love,” she whispers over and over as Lexa comes down from this emotional high.

Lexa shivers. “I love you. Thank you for…for…I don’t even know what,” she mumbles.

Clarke smiles. “No thanks needed, my love. Are you okay?”

“I…I had this…epiphany or something. I didn’t even know…” she sniffles, “…I was holding back part of me. Shit that went down in prison…it made me…protect myself, I guess. I don’t know how to say it.” She looks up and stares into Clarke’s soul. “It just hit me: I don’t have to hide from you; don’t have to be protected from you. You don’t want anything from me except my love. And that I give to you without hesitation, without reservation, without fear. My God, Clarke, I love you so much I’d give you everything without needing anything but your love in return.”

Clarke gets teary at this confession of Lexa’s realization. She kisses her deeply. “You have my love. You have my everything. And it comes with no strings attached. I am so excited about going through life with you.”

The two kiss again. Then settle in for a quick nap so they can gear up for round two of consummating their marriage.

* * *

Lexa awakens some time later when her nose starts to itch. She reaches up to scratch it and her hand comes away sticky.

“What the hell?” she mumbles as she opens her eyes.

She sees a smirking Clarke kneeling beside her in the bed, a plate in her hand. Lexa looks down at herself and sees bits of cake and icing all over her body. She looks back to Clarke, smiling.

“I take it the artist needs a midnight snack?”

“Oh, hell, yeah,” Clarke answers. She sets the plate aside and places the last dollop of icing on Lexa’s lips. She leans in and kisses her wife, using her tongue to lick up all the icing…and to stoke the fire she knows is already burning in the blonde. She then licks Lexa’s cheeks, forehead, and nose.

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa whispers.

“Well, now that we have your face cleaned up…”

Clarke leans over and takes the breast closest to her in her mouth. Once more she sucks and uses her tongue to gently but thoroughly clean off that breast. When she is done, she starts on the other.

Lexa’s hands are fisted into the sheets. Her body is trembling as she tries to remain still for her lover. She draws her legs up, her heels digging into the mattress. Damn her wife has a talented mouth!

Clarke then starts to lick the trail she had made from just over Lexa’s heart on down. “Mmmmm…the happy trail,” she murmurs.

It is no straight line. It winds under one breath then swoops around to go under the other breast. It switches back and forth all over the Lexa’s torso then circles her navel, before dipping into it and down along each hip bone. It takes Clarke 25 minutes to blaze the trail that finally ends just above Lexa’s wanton core.

“Fuck…Clarke…please…so…worked up,” Lexa pants.

Clarke shifts until she is laying between Lexa’s legs. She places a kiss on the hard pearl peeking out at her.

“I love you, Lexa.”

“Love…too…please…”

Clarke smiles and sucks that pearl in as she thrusts two fingers into her wife. Lexa screams. There might have been words planned but nothing is intelligible. Faster than it has ever happened before fireworks are exploding behind Lexa’s eyes as she experiences a body-numbing orgasm. Clarke sits up, a smug look on her face as she climbs up Lexa’s body.

“Best. Cake. Ever,” she declares as she kisses Lexa deeply.

Lexa gives her an exhausted smile. “Hells yeah.”

Clarke giggles and snuggles into her wife. Maybe Lexa will return the favor after she rests, maybe not. Either way, it was well worth the effort.

And the cake!


	17. Chapter 17

Madi leans against the side of the plane, watching the ground crew get the craft ready to take off. She’s had a smile on her face all morning and it doesn’t look like it will be going away anytime soon.

Clarke watches her daughter as Lexa sends out a couple of quick emails, one of which reminds Jack that unless the business is crashing to leave her alone this week! She the turns off her phone, drops it in her pocket and takes Clarke’s hand. She smiles at Madi.

“Make sure they get our luggage on, Mads. I’d hate to have to run around Disney in these clothes for a week.”

Madi giggles and continues to watch. Clarke takes a moment to get her tablet tucked into the seat pocket in front of her, as well as Madi’s into her seat pocket. She looks to Lexa.

“Where is your tablet?”

“I have a book.”

“Oh. Like a real one?” Clarke asks.

Lexa laughs. “Yes, like a real one, you dork.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa tucks her book away. The flight attendant stops by and makes sure they are all buckled in. Madi nods.

“I am. The pilot can go now,” she answers.

The flight attendant chuckles and winks. “I’ll let her know!”

Lexa and Clarke watch a little while later as Madi’s eyes get wide when the plane starts down the runway. She is clasping Clarke’s hand nervously and moans a little as the plane lifts off. When the landing gear comes up, she jumps at the noise. Clarke leans over and gives her a kiss.

“All is okay, Madi. I promise.”

Madi just nods, her fear not easing up until the plane levels out. She looks out the window again and smiles.

“Everything looks so small! Like smaller than toys!”

“Yep,” Clarke agrees.

Soon the woman is helping her daughter find the movie she had downloaded for the flight and getting her into her earphones. Once Madi is settled, Clarke turns to her wife…to find Lexa already asleep. Clarke just chuckles and gets her own tablet out so she can read the book she downloaded. MUCH easier than a real book, she tells herself until she figures out the one thing she forgot to do while getting everything ready for everyone.

She didn’t charge her tablet.

“Well, hell,” she mumbles.

She looks at her wife, seeing her asleep. She reaches into the seat pocket and slips out the book.

“Gerri Hill. I love her!” she whispers.

“Be careful, Clarke, real books can give you papercuts,” Lexa mumbles.

“Oh hush,” Clarke grunts and starts to read, ignoring the smirk on her wife’s face.

* * *

Lexa is getting them checked into the Dolphin hotel while Clarke and Madi check out all the hidden and obvious Disney characters around the lobby. Lexa remembers checking in last time with a rowdy but fun bunch of adults. There is a HUGE difference. Sure they were excited before but nothing can compare to a child’s excitement. Madi is still young enough to believe in the magic of Disney and that the princesses she meets are really the ones from her stories. It will be an amazing visit for sure!

“Here you go, Mrs. Woods-Griffin. Please enjoy your stay and be sure to ask any cast member if you need anything to improve your visit.”

Lexa looks to her two loves. “All I need is to keep those smiles blooming. Nothing will improve that.”

The man behind the counter smiles. “I understand completely.”

Lexa gathers her family and herds them to the elevator. Once they get to the room, Madi runs around checking out everything.

“WHOA! LOOK! My towels are Mickey Mouse ears!” she cries out.

Lexa has to admit: the towel art is amazing. Clarke gets Madi’s luggage settled as Lexa deals with theirs. They each have one nice dress to wear out for dinner one night. Everything else is very casual. And with their wrist bands, they can start the fun immediately. Lexa smiles.

“So, want to watch TV or hit one of the theme parks?” she jokingly asks.

“DISNEY!” Madi cheers.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “As if you had to ask.” She doublechecks she has all she needs in her fanny pack and nods to her wife. “I’m set. You?”

Lexa makes sure her wallet is in her back pocket and buttoned in, pocket charger for her phone in one cargo pocket with a digital camera, the other cargo pocket has her cash and some handiwipes.

“I’m set. Let’s do this!”

“ALRIGHT!” Madi shouts and rushes to the door.

If you ask Madi it takes FOREVER before they are walking down Main Street, USA. Her eyes are darting everywhere, looking for the hidden Mickey’s Jasper had told her about. When they get a clear view of the castle, Madi looks at it in awe.

“And we’re sleeping there tomorrow night?”

“The night after that,” Lexa corrects.

“COOL!”

Lexa and Clarke squat down beside their daughter and they take a selfie with the castle behind them. Clarke posts it on her Facebook page with the caption, “Let the adventure begin!”

* * *

Lexa feels someone tugging her arm. She blinks open her eyes and it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the low light in the hotel room. She frowns and sits up a bit.

“Madi? Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?”

“No! We’re gonna be late for the Princess Breakfast!” the little girl states.

Lexa turns and stares at the illuminated numbers on the clock. She groans.

“Mad, it’s only 5:45. We have loads of time!”

Beside her, Clarke starts to giggle. Lexa grunts at her wife. She throws back her covers and stands.

“Mad, let’s get you back to bed for a while and- -”

“NO! I’m too excited to go back to bed!” Madi protests.

Lexa looks her up and down. Not only is the little girl dressed, she even has on her shoes and her fanny pack. Lexa chuckles.

“How about you crawl in here with us for a little longer. You have to remember, your Mommy is old and needs her rest.”

Lexa gets a sharp poke in the back for that one. Madi chuckles.

“You sure we won’t be late?”

“I promise,” Lexa vows.

Madi sighs and toes off her shoes. She puts her fanny pack on the side stand and lets Lexa pull her up into the bed. She snuggles up to Clarke.

“Sorry I waked you, Mommy.”

Clarke kisses her cheek. “Forgiven, my sweet girl.”

Lexa grunts again. “No sorry for me,” she grumbles as she lays back down.

A moment later, small fingers peel back her eyelid. “Sorry, Mama,” Madi whispers.

Lexa chuckles and pulls her into a hug. “Forgiven, honey.”

A little while later they are making their way to the Princess Breakfast in Fantasyland. Madi is so excited she is ready to explode! Clarke and Lexa are so happy for her. When they get in and get settled, Madi is looking around so much she is forgetting to eat. Lexa taps her on the shoulder.

“You should eat. The princesses will think you don’t like their food.”

“Oh! I don’t want them to think that!” Madi exclaims.

Lexa sees something and motions to Clarke. The woman smiles as she sees who is making her way to the table.

“Good morning! Welcome to breakfast!” Madi’s eyes widen and she is struck speechless as Belle squats down beside her. “My name is Belle. What’s your name?”

“It’s…it’s…uh…”

Clarke giggles. “This is Madi.”

Belle gives her a hug as Lexa snaps a picture.

“Hi, Madi, are you having fun?” Madi can only nod. “Great! Well, you best eat up so you have plenty of energy today!”

Madi just nods again. As Belle moves on to the next child, Snow White walks up. At this point, Lexa figures they will have to get a mid-morning snack because her daughter’s two favorite princesses have visited and there is little chance Madi will eat any more that morning. But, hey, she’s meeting princesses so who can blame her?

By the time the meal ends, Madi has met every princess she knows and a couple whose movies she hasn’t seen yet. Clarke makes a note to buy whichever ones she can since Madi loves them anyway! As they get ready to spend another day in the main park, Lexa ruffles Madi’s hair.

“So, was that fun?”

“YEAH! And tonight we sleep in the castle?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“This is the best vacation EVER!” she shouts, hands up in the air in a victory stance.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I agree 100%.”

Clarke smiles and nods in agreement. They let Madi lead the way as they explore the vast park once more.

* * *

It is their last dinner in the Magic Kingdom. As they sit at their table waiting for their meal, Madi spies Jeremy, one of the Cast Members that had checked on the family more than once while they were there. She hops up.

“I gotta go speak to Jeremy!”

Her parents watch her hurry off, assuming she is thanking him for everything. Clarke smiles and lifts her soda.

“To us: for deciding on the best honeymoon trip ever.”

Lexa smiles and clinks their glasses together. “To us.”

Clarke reaches over and takes her wife’s hand. “I really did mean that, Lex. I know we’d talked about a week in Tahiti but this…this was perfect. We’re a family now and this was absolutely amazing. Thank you for this trip.”

Lexa lifts their hands and gives Clarke’s knuckles a kiss. “Thank you for taking a chance on me to run your gallery and for helping me become the woman I am. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Madi hops back into her seat, a big smile on her face.

“Did you thank Jeremy for his help?” Clarke asks.

“Yep. He helped me again.”

“Oh, helped with what?” Lexa asks.

Madi has a big smile on her face. “It’s a surprise. Trust me, Mama.”

Lexa grins. “Okay, I’ll trust you, my little princess.”

The three are soon enjoying another wonderful meal. As their plates are being cleared, Lexa notices something across the way.

“Wow! It must be someone’s birthday. That’s some special desert!”

Clarke follows her eyes and sees a huge ice cream sundae. There are two chocolate waffles as ears, the hot fudge is drizzled to look like Mickey’s head. And there are sparklers and streamers decorating the whole thing. Madi just smiles as she sees Jeremy following the treat. As the dessert gets closer, Clarke and Lexa start to look around, trying to guess who it is for. They are completely shocked when it stops beside their table and Jeremy steps forward.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods-Griffin, it is my pleasure to present this very special dessert to you as a gift from your daughter.” The women look to Madi in surprise, who just smiles. “She wanted to thank you for adopting her and using your honeymoon to give her a wonderful memory as you three start your lives together. On behalf of Walt Disney World, thank you for being our guests. We wish your family the best.”

Servers put the huge dessert on the table and offer up Mickey-eared spoons to the trio. Clarke and Lexa give Madi a huge hug.

“Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do this,” Clarke tells her.

“But you and Mama do so much for me. I wanted to do something for you, too.”

Lexa kisses her on the head. “This is wonderful, sweetheart. Thank you so much.”

The trio happily poses as Jeremy snaps a picture of them with the treat. They then dig into the delectable dessert. By the time they are finished, they are so full they can barely move. Lexa excuses herself to the bathroom and tracks down Jeremy. She walks up to him, offering her hand.

“Thank you for helping Madi with that. Is it charged to the room?”

He chuckles and offers her over $20. “Yes, ma’am. She gave me this to pay for it. She was determined to do something very nice for her mothers.”

Lexa grins. “Damn, she’s something else. I love her so much.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

“I assume that was more than $20 worth of dessert. Please make sure we pay for it all.”

He shakes his head. “Nope. As far as your little one knows, it was $20. We have a special fund we use when kids do something like that. Heck, if she’d had $2 it would have been that price charged to your room. Last thing we want is the child to somehow see the bill and think they didn’t have it covered. Kinda bursts that dream bubble.”

Lexa shakes her head. “This honeymoon has been more than I ever dreamed. Please, keep the $20 and use it for yourself or for another kid who maybe has nothing to offer. I insist.”

He nod and tucks it in his pocket. “I’ll add it to the kids’ fund. Thank you, Mrs. Woods-Griffin.”

She pats his shoulder. “No, thank  _you_ , Jeremy, for making my daughter’s present happen.”

Lexa goes back to the table. “So you, two ready to go back to the park for the fireworks?”

“Mama, can we skip those tonight? We already seened them. I just wanna cuddle with you and Mommy and watch a movie together.”

“You sure? We can do that at home.”

“Yeah, but it won’t be here. That’s how I want to end our first family vacation.”

Lexa glances at Clarke, who nods. Lexa leans over and kisses Madi on the head. “Then that’s what we’ll do, Princess. Let’s go.”

Madi hops up and takes Lexa’s hand. As soon as they clear the dining room, Clarke takes Madi’s other hand and the three go upstairs to spend one more Disney Magical night together.

* * *

As the trio gets to their row of seats on the plane, Clarke gestures for Madi to go to the window seat.

“Hop in, Munchkin.”

“No, Mommy, you can sit there. I want the middle seat.”

“You do?” Clarke asks as Lexa gets their carry-ons stowed.

“Yeah. Then when the plane gets up in the air I can stretch out with my head in your lap and my feet in Mama’s to nap. I still real tired.”

Clarke chuckles. “Well so much for my plan to do that,” she teases as she gets into the window seat.

Lexa steps out of the aisle and sits down, helping Madi with her seatbelt then buckling in herself. She puts her tablet in the seat pocket in front of her and does the same with Madi’s.

“You all set, Clarke?”

“I’m good. You set, Madi?”

“I’m set.” She looks to Lexa. “You set, Mama?”

Lexa grins. “I’m set.”

True to her word, when the fasten seatbelt light went off, Madi had loosened her seat belt enough to stretch out, using her new stuffed Pluto as her pillow. Clarke smiles down at her daughter, gently drawing her fingers through the girl’s wild waves. In no time, that puts Madi right to sleep. Lexa pats the legs in her lap.

“I’d say vacation 1 was a success.”

Clarke grins and nods, still staring at their little girl. “Definitely. She’s changed so much, Lexa!”

Lexa smiles. “Love does that to a kid. Ask my parents how much I changed after a few months with them. I am so thankful we’ve been able to do the same thing for Madi that they did for me.”

“Me, too,” Clarke agrees. “I’m very lucky to have two wonderful brunettes to love.” She thinks a moment. “You don’t think she’ll be bored going to work with me Wednesday through Friday, do you?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, she’ll be fine. And if she needs a change she can go with me or probably even with Anya. We’ll do what’s best for her, that’s for sure.”

“True.” She smiles. “I have to admit, I love it when she’s at the gallery with me. She loves to paint and she’s getting really good. Who knows? Might be selling her art someday.”

“That would be amazing,” Lexa notes. She smiles at her wife. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, go and check your work email. I know you’ve been dying to.”

Lexa laughs and grabs her tablet. “I checked the day before yesterday. I doubt much has happened since then.”

“Famous last words,” Clarke jokes as she grabs her book to read.

Lexa smiles and signs in. Thankfully she is right and she just fires off a couple of replies reminding the office she’ll be in the next morning and accepting a meeting request from Jack. Once those are done, she logs out of email and pulls up the games on her tablet. She plays a little Empires & Dragons, advances a few levels on Toy Blast, then settles in for some Sudoku. Clarke watches out of the corner of her eye, giggling.

“Geek,” she mutters.

Lexa slides a glance to her. “Did you call me a geek?”

Clarke feigns innocence. “Me? Call you a geek? Why would I call the woman who nearly cried when she saw the Millennium Falcon a geek? Or the woman who giggled like a 9-year-old as she made her own lightsaber? And who could barely stop smiling as she posed with a team of Stormtroopers? Why would I call that woman a geek?”

“Oh hush,” she mumbles. “And it’s a squad, not a team,” she corrects with a chuckle.

Clarke laughs and goes back to her book as Lexa continues playing her games. A little while later she glances over and sees Clarke fast asleep, her head against the side of the plane. Lexa’s heart skips a beat when she sees Clarke holding Madi’s hand. Tears well up in her eyes. This is her life. It is wonderful. It is amazing. It is full of love.

And it is just what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this is the end. Will there be a part 3? I really don't know. I actually had a few more notes/scene ideas but this just seemed like a good place to end this story. Or maybe just this part of the story. I honestly don't know. We will see what the muse decides. Until next time! --AR


End file.
